Harry Potter y los domadores de dragones
by katralita
Summary: Al volver a Hogwarts el trio dorado se encuentra con nuevos compañeros, ke dejan fechados a más de uno, pero a Harry solo le importa uno de los extranjeros,una chica:Katlein Potter.
1. Dragones sobre Londres

Harry Potter y los domadores de dragones

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes conocidos son de J.K. Rowling. El resto son míos y los uso nada más que para divertirme un rato, ¿lo que hace el ocio no?

Capitulo 1: Dragones sobre Londres

Harry Potter, huérfano desde que tenía un año de vida, vive con sus tíos los Dursleys, a los once años descubre que es un mago cuando le llega la carta de inicio de curso en la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts, en donde conoce a sus dos grandes amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, cuatro años han pasado desde entonces, ahora Harry se encuentra por comenzar su quinto año como mago, pero es hora que descubra su pasado.

Las calles cercanas a Privet drive se encontraban vacías, vacías claro está para los ojos no entrenados, vacías para todos los muggles que vivían en ese lugar, pero cualquier mago entrenado que se dignase de llamarse auror sabía muy bien que las cosas no eran así, alrededor del número 4 tres personas se encontraban rondando. Un jardinero, que más que jardinero parecía pirata con su pata de palo y su ojo de vidrio que parecía tener vida propia, una señora de avanzada edad que desde el interior de su hogar vigilaba los alrededores y una joven muy guapa que en una esquina cercana se encontraba paseando a su perro, un gran perro negro. Todas aquellas personas se encontraban allí cuidando, protegiendo a aquel que había visto el retorno del mayor mal que había visto Inglaterra, al que no debe ser nombrado a Voldemort.

Los días se transformaban en semanas y estas en meses, y Harry Potter se encontraba impaciente, dentro de su cuarto con su cabello negro alborotado como de costumbre sobre su almohada y con sus ojos verdes clavados al techo, asía más de un mes que no sabía absolutamente nada sobre sus amigos, los cuales parecían haber sido tragados por la misma tierra, ya que ni señales de vida le habían dado, día tras día había mandado a su blanca lechuza Hedwig con cartas para ellos, pero ninguno le respondía, lo había intentado todo un mes hasta que su propia lechuza se había hartado y lo había picoteado salvajemente cuando mencionó el nombre de su amiga Hermione.

Con cada ruido que surgía en su ventana Harry giraba, esperando, deseando que fuera una señal de sus amigos, mientras por su cabeza volvía a pasar aquella pequeña posibilidad, tal vez ellos también creían que todo lo que había dicho eran mentiras, tal vez ellos también creían que había mentido cuando dijo lo del retorno de Lord Voldemort, de la… de la muerte de Cedric.

La muerte de Cedric Diggory, Harry debía aceptarlo jamás hasta el año anterior había cruzado más de dos palabras con él, hasta que inicio el torneo de los tres magos, aquel torneo en que durante la prueba final ambos habían sido llevados a aquel cementerio del pequeño Hanglenton, en donde Voldemort había vuelto, en donde ese demonio había matado al pobre chico Diggory, en donde él una vez más había salido con vida gracias a la ayuda de sus padres, gracias a esa misteriosa conexión de su varita con la de Tom Ridlley.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó en el salón y tras eso gritos de pavor por parte de los Dursley, ¿acaso los estaban atacando?, Harry velozmente cogió su varita y con ella en alto saltó los últimos escalones de la escalera y cayó en guardia dispuesto a lanzar algún expelliarmus o tal vez algún desmaius con tal de salvar a su "familia", porque después de todo eran su familia, pero en cuanto puso ambos pies en el primer piso unos brazos delicados rodearon su cuello y una espesa melena castaña caía sobre su rostro, era su gran amiga Hermione.

-Harry ¡Harry!- se escuchaba sollozar a la castaña- Harry lo siento mucho, lo siento, yo quería, si quería, pero nos lo prohibieron, nos dijeron que lo mejor era que no te enteraras de nada, que lo mejor…

-Hermione me estás ahorcando- dijo como pudo el chico Potter esperando a que su amiga se alejara.

Cuando la voluminosa melena de Hermione se hubo retirado, Harry pudo ver el panorama completo, sus tíos junto con su primo Dudley se encontraban arrinconados en una esquina temblando de pies a cabeza y como de costumbre su tío Vernon gritando a los recién llegados, frente a ellos se encontraba una guapa muchacha cuyo color de cabello cambiaba constantemente mientras intentaba convencer al robusto hombre que detuviera sus gritos, claramente era Nimphadora Tonks, pegado a la puerta y observando por la ventana se encontraba nada más y nada menos que aquel que era llamado el mejor auror de todos los tiempos, aquel que solo el año anterior había tenido un horrible himpas con un mortífago, claro él, el más rudo de todos Alastor "ojo loco" Moody y mirando directamente a sus ojos verdes se encontraba tan harapiento como la última vez, pero ahora con unos kilos de más, su padrino, Sirius Black.

-¡Harry!- gritó Sirius acercándose velozmente a él y brindándole un fuerte abrazo- cuanto has crecido muchacho.

-¿Cuánto he crecido? ¿Qué les sucede a todos ustedes no sé nada de ninguno de ustedes durante más de un mes y ahora se aparecen aquí?- suaves sollozos se escucharon tras la espalda de Harry, Hermione parecía estar a punto de lanzarse a llorar, en ese instante Harry recordó las pocas palabras de la muchacha y su furia se redujo- está bien no es el momento, lo entiendo.

-¡Potter!- gritó desde la puerta Moody- sube rápido muchacho y ve por tus cosas que nos vamos.

Harry como poseído subió corriendo a su cuarto y lanzó dentro de su baúl todo lo que pudo, con su baúl en una mano y la jaula de Hedwig en la otra bajó en menos de dos minutos, ¡al fin se iba de ese lugar, al fin volvería a su mundo!, sus amigos le debían muchas explicaciones, pero eso sería después, ahora se quería marchar, quería volver a su hogar, quería volver a Hogwarts.

-¿Nos estabas esperando Harry?- preguntó muy entretenida Tonks al ver que había bajado en menos de dos minutos de su cuarto- eres más rápido que Hermione.

-¿Y Ron?- preguntó de manera casual Harry.

-Nada de Ron- comentó Sirius- el plan básico era ir a buscar a Hermione y después venirte a buscar a ti.

-Pero Herms cambió todo en cuanto te nombramos, se rehusó irse si no venía primero por ti, hasta nos amenazó- comentó casualmente Tonks cuyo cabello era ahora de un fuerte color rojo.

Harry lentamente giró a ver a su mejor amiga y la pudo ver realmente cambiada, había crecido bastante, era casi de su porte y su cabello se encontraba levemente más ordenado y en ese preciso instante se encontraba completamente ruborizada, su rostro se encontraba del mismo color que el cabello de Tonks.

-¡No lo iba a dejar solo!- gritó de repente la castaña- suficiente tuvo con no saber nada de nosotros por más de un mes.

Obviamente, era ella, la misma Hermione de siempre, la misma que desde primer año se preocupaba por él, incluso desde antes de ser su amigo, era su amiga, su mejor amiga, y no podía negarlo era también su profesora particular, una Mc Gonagall de bolsillo que andaba siempre junto a él, era como su madre lo regañaba por todo y más de una vez se había quedado en la enfermería cuidando de él, no importaba cuanto cambiara físicamente ella siempre iba a ser igual, entre esos pensamientos a Harry le dio una risa incontenible que atrajo las miradas de todos.

-¿Harry que pasa?- preguntó alarmada Hermione colocando su mano sobre la frente de él.

-No es nada Herms, solo recordaba. ¿Bueno y cuándo nos vamos?- preguntó ansioso mirando asía su padrino Sirius.

-Nos vamos de inmediato- dijo Sirius señalando la puerta sobre la cual se encontraba sostenido Moody.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerlos- comentó Tonks asía los tíos de Harry mientras atravesaba la puerta.

-Adiós señores Dursley- dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba la puerta para seguir a Tonks.

Moody salió en completo silencio y con su ojo mágico girando en todas las direcciones, Sirius salió en el mismo silencio que Ojo loco, pero cuando hubo atravesado la puerta se transformó en un enorme perro negro.

-¡Muchacho!- gritó el tío Vernon justo cuando Harry iba saliendo- que no vuelvan.

Eso era tan… ¿obvio?, claro que Vernon Dursley no le había agradado para nada aquella "visita" de los amigos de su sobrino, después de todo él era solo un muggle y como había dicho en su oportunidad la profesora Minerva Mc Gonagall "El peor tipo de Muggles que puede haber" después de todo lo que era relacionado con la magia le aborrecía.

Sin mirar atrás Harry salió a prisa para encontrarse con sus amigos, ansioso por ver como se marcharía en esta oportunidad, tal vez viajarían en escobas o en alguna criatura mágica, pero en vez de eso se encontró con un automóvil, como cualquier otro, no pudo distinguir el modelo, pero no era algo que le importara mucho, tras un suspiro por ver lo poco mágico que sería su viaje arrastró su baúl hasta el auto y lo deposito en la cajuela al lado de el de Hermione y se llevó a la parte delantera la jaula de Hedwig.

Al ver al interior del automóvil pudo observar a Tonks al volante y a su lado Hermione y ya instalados en la parte de atrás se encontraban Moody y aquel perro gigante que era Sirius, él tomo asiento en el espacio que sobraba y cerró fuertemente la puerta.

-Sostente- dijo Hermione mientras abrochaba su cinturón y le dirigía una sonrisa malévola a Harry.

En cuanto el auto se puso en marcha dio a entender que no era un auto muggles normal, ya que a menos de dos segundos de partir tomó una velocidad increíble, seguramente era un auto mágico, el cual al igual que el autobús noctambulo no podía ser visto por los muggles, cada giro que daba Tonks al volante casi asía salir volando al pobre Harry de su asiento y como pudo abrochó su cinturón para no salir disparado por la ventana.

Quince minutos exactos duró ese viaje, en el cual nadie dijo palabra alguna ya que cada uno estaba muy concentrado en lo que asía, Tonks conduciendo casi como una maniática, Hermione llevaba sus manos juntas, los ojos cerrados y murmuraba bajito lo que podía ser considerado como un rezo anti-choques o un mantra muy poderoso, Moody mirando concentradamente por la ventana y Sirius, Sirius simplemente miraba adelante con unos grandes ojos negros de perro y con sus uñas ensartadas en el asiento, mientras Harry intentaba no caer de su asiento.

En cuanto el automóvil se detuvo, todos salieron de él, en cuanto Harry se hubo bajado Sirius aun en su forma canina se dejó caer al pavimento y corrió a ocultarse entre unos arbustos.

-Eso lo sucede por ir con nosotros- comentó Tonks mientras observaba con atención a Sirius vomitar aun transformado en perro- Ya debería haber aprendido que los perros son muchos más volubles a marearse en un auto y debería agradecerme por venir lento.

¿Lento? Pensó el chico Potter, habían llegado a otra ciudad de Inglaterra, quien sabe cuánta distancia en quince minutos y ella lo consideraba lento, obviamente Tonks no tenía un pensamiento muy normal, pero que más se podía esperar de aquella aurora reconocida por su… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Animosidad?

-Bueno Harry, Hermione, bienvenidos a Grimuld place

El perro negro lentamente salió desde entre los arbustos y a paso lento se dirigió a un lugar vacio entre las puertas 11 y 13 en ese preciso instante una puerta apareció frente a él, el numero 12.

-Entremos ¡rápido!- apresuró Ojo loco mientras sacaba ambos baúles del portaequipaje con un poco de magia.

En cuanto atravesaron las puertas del número doce muchas voces conocidas comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos, tras unos pocos segundos gran cantidad de melenas naranjas llegaron a su encuentro, la familia Weasley en pleno. Tras rápidos saludos y palabras de bienvenida Harry pudo observar como su pelirrojo amigo, quien ni siquiera lo había ido a saludar, arrastraba a Hermione a otra sala contra su voluntad, Harry tenía todas las intenciones de seguirlos, pero la gran comitiva que se había formado a su alrededor se lo impidió.

Tras unos minutos se pudo enterar de casi todo, Harry logró saber que se encontraban en la antigua casa de la familia Black, la casa que había sido de los padres de Sirius, el actual dueño, quien la había cedido para que todos los que luchaban contra Voldemort se quedaran allí, obviamente esto tenía un trasfondo, que él se dio cuenta, indiscutiblemente se estaban agrupando para la siguiente guerra.

-¡Ronald Weasley, déjame en paz!- gritó Hermione mientras atravesaba la puerta y comenzaba a subir los escalones.

-¡Hermione! – gritaba Ron, quien subía tras la muchacha.

Ágilmente, como buen jugador de quidditch, Harry se escapó de sus compañeros y subió velozmente las escaleras tras sus dos mejores amigos, ignorando los gritos de la señora Weasley de que los dejara a los dos solos, si ellos tenían un problema era de absoluta incumbencia suya.

-¡Deja ya de seguirme Ron!

-No hasta que me expliques eso.

-¡NO!, no lo haré Ronald.

-Lo harás por las buenas o las malas.

Harry como poseído golpeo la puerta con su pie abriéndola de par en par y entró apuntando directo al pecho de su mejor amigo con su varita.

-¿Harry?- preguntó un atónito Ron que no podía desviar su mirada azul de la varita del azabache, después de todo Harry era conocido por la efectividad de sus hechizos.

-Déjala Ron- habló calmadamente Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo y de la horrible cara de terror de su mejor amigo bajó su varita, pero Ron no se había movido ni un solo centímetro de donde tenía a Hermione- deja a Herms tranquila.

Hermione más hábil que Ron salió de aquella esquina en donde se encontraba acorralada y se dirigió raudamente donde Harry, quitándole la varita de las manos y mirando furtivamente a Ron.

-Ya todo pasó, esta no es una buena bienvenida, co… comencemos de nuevo, hola Ronald que tal tus vacaciones.

-Hola Herms, bien, creo que bien- dijo con voz tiritona el menor de los hombres Weasley sin apartar los ojos de su mejor amigo- Hola Harry ¿Qué tal la vida muggles?

Harry no contestó, muy por el contrario cogió la mano de Hermione y la sacó de ese cuarto.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien?

-Si Harry, son solo estupideces que se le ocurren a Ronald cuando está solo, tú lo conoces.

-Aun así esa no escusa para tratarte así.

-Harry… - la vista de Hermione se dirigió al piso- no es nada.

-Her…

En el preciso instante en que Harry iba a pedirle una explicación a su mejor amiga dos fuertes puff se hicieron oír, en ese preciso instante los gemelos Weasley hicieron su aparición dándoles un susto terrible.

-¡Harry!- gritaron los dos al unísono.

-Te tenemos grandes noticias

-y muchos regalos.

-Después de todo

-eres nuestro gran inversionista.

Dijeron turnada mente George y Fred ¿o sería Fred y George? En ese instante Harry comprendió de lo que hablaban los gemelos, era cierto al ganar el torneo de los tres magos el premio había sido dividido para los padres de Cedric y para él, Harry le cedió su parte a los gemelos para que estos pudieran cumplir con su sueño de crear una tienda de bromas con sus inventos, Harry sabía que los gemelos eran buenos en lo que hacían, pero haberlo hecho tan rápido era una sorpresa para él.

-¿Qué tienen que darle a Harry?- la voz de la castaña hizo que los tres jóvenes se quedaran mirándola un poco asustados- ¿y qué es eso de que Harry es su gran inversionista?

Los gemelos se miraron directo a los ojos y tal como habían llegado se marcharon con un simple puff dejando ahí a Harry balbuceando una respuesta para su amiga, quien no era muy partidaria de las bromas de los gemelos y sus inventos, por eso la gran condición que había puesto Harry era que nadie se enterase de que él era quien les había dado el dinero, Ron seguramente se sentiría menos y Hermione, Hermione seguramente le daría uno de sus conocidos sermones estilo profesora de Hogwarts.

-¡Chicos está servida la cena!- gritó Ginny la menor de los Weasley quien recién venía subiendo por las escaleras- ¿interrumpo algo?- preguntó mirando a ambos muchachos con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Nada Ginny, nada- dijo Hermione por completo roja mientras cogía a la menor Weasley y la arrastraba asía la cocina.

En ese instante la puerta de uno de los cuartos se había abierto dejando ver la cabeza de Ron.

-Harry yo…

-Lo siento- lo interrumpió Harry- sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, no te haría daño, pero Hermione, la voy a proteger, ella es mi mejor amiga, ya te dije la voy a proteger aun de ti, ella es mi hermana.

-Ahí está el problema Harry, ¡Herms no es tu hermana!- el tono de voz de Ron parecía uno cansado, nada común en él, parecía incluso harto- ¿todo bien?

-Todo bien- respondió Harry, no había entendido más de la mitad de lo que acababa de hablar con Ron, pero él ya no estaba enfadado y no quería pelear con su mejor amigo.

Ágilmente bajaron a comer, al bajar ya todos estaban sentados a la mesa, Sirius como cabecera, ahí a su lado había un lugar vacio en donde Harry fue a caer, mientras Ron se quedó entre los gemelos, la cena pasó veloz, sin mayores interrupciones, solo con la llegada del señor Weasley y con los cuchicheos de Ginny, Hermione y Tonks, que parecían enfrascadas en un tema muy bueno pues no habían parado durante toda la cena dejando casi intactos sus platos, mientras veía toda esa escena las dudas atacaron una vez más Harry y sin poderlo aguantar más alzó la voz.

-Alguien me puede decir porque no recibí noticias suyas durante todo el verano- la voz de Harry rompió todo, los cubiertos se detuvieron y miradas fugaces iban de allá para acá situándose finalmente en Sirius.

-Harry la verdad es que… te tuvimos que ocultar algunas cosas, lo que te pasó durante el torneo… Harry era lo mejor

-Black te estás dando demasiadas vueltas- interrumpió Moody- muchacho, yo no soy quien para decírtelo después de todo el año anterior solo te vi tres veces y tu a mi no me conoces, pero dado que nadie tiene el valor lo haré yo…

-Alastor- lo interrumpió Moly, pero ya era tarde él estaba decidido.

-Muchacho, a los que tienes aquí y tal vez un puñado más somos los únicos que te creemos en lo que respecta a la vuelta del señor tenebroso, todos los demás no lo hacen.

Harry ya lo sabía, bueno no con exactitud, pero lo suponía, incluso en más de una oportunidad creyó que sus amigos tampoco le creían, mas al oírlo era otra cosa y decenas de preguntas surgieron de nuevo en la mente del chico Potter.

-¿Acaso la muerte de Cedric no es suficiente evidencia?

-Harry, muchos magos murieron en antiguas competiciones del torneo de los tres magos, incluso en uno anterior murieron los tres participantes, esa era la razón de que lo cancelaran- intentó explicar el patriarca de los Weasley.

-¿Pero y Barty?- preguntó casi desesperado

-El ministerio hizo creer que se había escapado de Azkaban de alguna forma solo para matarte, creo que eso es mi culpa, yo soy un precedente de aquello- respondió Sirius con una sonrisa de lado- además no alcanzó a testificar, lo sentenciaron al beso del dementor.

-Harry…- Ron se había puesto de pie y entre sus manos tenía un periódico ya amarillento, era el profeta, lentamente el periódico pasó de mano en mano hasta llegar a Harry.

En la portada del profeta aparecía una gran fotografía de Harry y a su lado una del ministro de magia, con el encabezado de Harry Potter ¿antiguo héroe y actual demente?, esa forma de escribir solo sería de Rita Skeeter, esa reportera que no asía nada más que expandir rumores de las cosas, al parecer la lección que le había dado Hermione el año anterior no había sido suficiente. Harry no quería leer más eso no respondía a sus dudas, solo corroboraba lo que él ya sabía que nadie le creería, así tomó el periódico y lo arrojó a una de las esquinas.

-Eso no me importa, quiero saber ¿Por qué nadie se conecto conmigo todo este mes?

-Dumbledore nos lo prohibió Harry- dijo Hermione con los ojos fijos en un punto de la mesa- queríamos responderte, pero no podíamos, nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos que lo mejor era que te apartarás de todo durante un tiempo, que no supieses de nada, que…

-¿Qué creyera que ustedes tampoco me creían?- preguntó Harry dejando salir todo lo que había sentido durante ese arduo mes.

Lentas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Hermione y de la señora Weasley, ambas se encontraban afectadas y Harry lo sabía, sabía que si había alguien que daría todo por protegerlo serían ellas, pero también les había dolido tenerlo que tener al margen.

-Lo siento- susurró Hermione mientras corría a su habitación seguida muy de cerca por Ginny.

- Lo mejor será ir a dormir, mañana hay muchas cosas por hacer y tienen que visitar el callejón Diagon- cerró la conversación el señor Weasley y todos se retiraron a sus habitaciones.

Harry fue el primero en ponerse de pie, pero recordó que él no sabía cuál sería su habitación tras unos minutos mirando la escalera Ron llegó a su lado y le indico con un gesto que lo siguiera. Velozmente subieron al tercer piso, ahí entraron a uno de los cuartos más cercanos en el cual se encontraban dos camas a los pies de una de ellas se encontraba su baúl y a su lado su blanca lechuza, Harry se sintió cansado, muchas cosas habían pasado aquel día y realmente no tenía ganas de hablar nada, a pesar que la rabia que había sentido por Ron asía unos momentos se había desaparecido tampoco quería cruzar palabras con él, todos ellos le habían guardado muchos secretos, desde ese instante Harry decidió que él también guardaría sus secretos, así se tumbó en su cama y sin siquiera pensar en cambiarse de ropa se quedó dormido.

Al día siguiente se escucharon fuertes estruendos fuera de su puerta, pasos y más pasos se asían oír, personas corrían de un lado a otro, y de repente se escucharon gritos de mujeres, bueno de muchachas, después unas cuantas maldiciones al aire lanzadas por Ginny y un par de puff a su lado hizo que Harry despertara en un cien por ciento.

-Es hora de despertar dormilones- gritaron en coro los gemelos, mientras dos jarras de agua caían sobre Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué rayos les pasa?- gritó un furioso Ron, Harry que ya se encontraba despierto había alcanzado a esquivar gran cantidad de agua a diferencia del pelirrojo.

-Mamá nos mandó

-Deben estar listos en quince minutos saldremos.

-¿Y el desayuno?

-Ronald, pequeño Ronald…

-Se levantaron muy, muy tarde ya todos desayunamos.

-¡¿Qué? Eso no puede ser- gritó Ron con todas sus fuerzas tanto que logró despertar a Hedwig quien se comenzó a mover dentro de su jaula.

-Recuerden solo tienen

-Quince minutos.

Tras dar sus advertencias los gemelos volvieron a desaparecer con dos sonoros puff, Ron enojado como nunca, probablemente porque no podría desayunar tiró toda su ropa de cama mojada al piso y comenzó a cambiarse refunfuñando entre dientes algo como "Esos que se creen" y "mi desayuno", mientras Harry se cambio de ropa en completo silencio, jurándose una y otra vez que como todos le guardaban secretos el también lo haría.

Quince minutos y puntuales como el mejor reloj mágico suizo todos se encontraban en la parte baja de la casa, con cortos hola por parte de Harry y Ron se encontraban listos para partir al callejón Diagon, irían los cuatro jóvenes Weasley, su madre, Harry, Hermione y una colada Tonks, quien aprovechando su día libre en el ministerio los acompañaría.

-Ten Harry- Ginny le extendió un pequeño sobre con la marca de Hogwarts, velozmente Potter comprendió que aquello debía ser el listado de libros para su quinto año, al abrirlo se fijo en que para la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras no habían pedido nada.

-¿Moody aun será el profesor de defensa?- preguntó más al aire, pero sabía que más de alguno de sus amigos respondería, la sorpresa fue quienes lo hicieron.

-¡No!- gritaron los gemelos al unisonó- cuando le preguntamos

-dijo algo de que él no tenía paciencia

-para educar a un montón de niños

-que no tomaban nada en serio

-y unas cuantas cosas más que no podemos reproducir.

-Realmente poco me sorprende, después de lo ocurrido el año anterior con Barty, supongo que muchas ganas no le quedan de volver a enseñar o bueno de enseñar- comentó Hermione mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Nuevamente su profesor de defensa sería un completo misterio hasta que llegaran a Hogwarts.

-Bueno nos vamos- dijo la señora Weasley- Fred, George ustedes primero, no pierdan tiempo y quédense ahí- miró a sus dos hijos con mirada amenazante

-Está bien mamá- respondieron al unísono mientras entraban a la chimenea y gritaban fuertemente Callejón Diagon.

A los gemelos los siguieron Ron y Ginny, tras eso se marchó Tonks y la señora Moly, para dejar al final a Harry y Hermione, ambos entraron en completo silencio a la chimenea, Hermione cogió el tarro con polvos flu y se los ofreció a Harry, este recordando su primera experiencia en viaje con polvos al callejón no los cogió.

-Hazlo tú- dijo en voz baja- si lo hago yo tal vez lleguemos a una calle de Alemania.

La última frase de Harry arrancó risas de ambos, así las tensiones que se habían sentido se esfumaron por completo, así con aun una sonrisa en el rostro Hermione lanzó los polvos y gritó con una fuerza sorpresiva Callejón Diagon, todo se volvió verde como las llamas del fuego su cuerpo se estrechó más y más hasta que de un de repente todo volvió a la normalidad, pero como ninguno de los dos estaba muy acostumbrado a viajar de aquella manera, se les olvidó inclinar sus pies, así que cayeron estruendosamente al piso lo cual los hizo soltar estruendosas carcajadas aun más fuertes que las de hace unos momentos, las cuales se detuvieron de un de repente al observar que todos los allí reunidos los estaban observando, entre ellos sus amigos, al menos habían llegado al lugar correcto.

Velozmente se pusieron de pie, Ginny cogió a Hermione de un brazo y Tonks de otro y la arrastraron hasta delante del grupo y se fueron susurrando muy bajo, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír, después de todo que su amiga no se sintiera culpable por dejarlo todo el verano valía la pena uno que otro golpe.

Los gemelos al salir de la tienda desaparecieron como almas que se lleva el diablo, Ron iba tras las muchachas tratando de escuchar la conversación de estás, recibiendo de vez en cuando un par de golpes de su hermana, él iba al lado de la señora Weasley, se sentía un poco apartado, pero al lado de ella no era tan así, ella era como una madre para él y tenerla tan cerca lo asía sentir un poco más protegido, de pronto muchos murmullos se escucharon y sintió muchas miradas a sus espaldas y algunas más descaradas que lo miraban de frente y hasta lo apuntaban.

-No les hagas caso querido, son solo unos incultos- le dijo Moly mientras sobaba su hombro de manera acogedora.

Harry solo pudo atinar a sonreír, el ya estaba acostumbrado a que lo miraran con aquellos ojos de desprecio, después de todo sus tíos y su primo se habían encargado especialmente de hacerle una mala reputación razón por la cual todas las personas que vivían a su alrededor lo miraban con desprecio incluso algunas con temor, después de todo ir a la academia san bruto para adolecentes peligrosos no debía hacerle una gran reputación de niño bueno.

La mañana pasó rápida, compraron todos aquellos útiles y libros para su próximo curso, se quedaron pasmados en la tienda de quidditch y tuvieron que obligar a salir a Hermione de la biblioteca, también Harry se enteró por parte de la boca de los propios gemelos cual sería su ubicación en el callejón el próximo año, ya tenían visto un puesto para instalar su tienda, al parecer los gemelos tenían todo listo para el éxito, pero tal y como le dijeron a Harry necesitaban reputación y que mejor manera de ganársela que dentro de Hogwarts.

En el instante en que la señora Weasley se disponía a decir que ya era mucho por un día, fuertes gritos se hicieron escuchar y todas las personas apuntaban al cielo, antes de que siquiera alguno de ellos alcanzara a girarse a mirar una fuerte ráfaga de aire se hizo sentir y los gritos de temor se intensificaron, un dragón de un fuerte color negro con una prominente cresta de color negro azabache a lo largo del lomo pasó volando sobre sus cabezas, pero antes de que alguien pudiese hacer algo siquiera un enorme bulto se dejó caer, era una persona, no se podía distinguir bien quién era, pues estaba completamente cubierta por una capa y con un grueso capuchón, tras caer se dirigió velozmente a la tienda de varitas de Olivanders y cerró la puerta tras de sí con un fuerte golpe seco, de la misma manera que como había llegado el dragón se marchó tras dejar a su dueño en su destino.

-¿Quién será?

-No quiero quedarme a averiguar- contestó la señora Weasley con un poco de temblor en su voz- nos vamos ahora mismo- cruzó una mirada con Tonks y ambas a empujones entraron a los chicos a la primera tienda y los hicieron entrar en la chimenea, dejándolos a ellos y a todo el mundo preguntando por quien sería aquel mago o aquella bruja que era capaz de domar a un dragón y había tenido la desfachatez para llevarlo al callejón Diagon , preguntándose una y otra vez lo que aquel dragón negro sería capaz de hacer sobre Londres.


	2. Hogwarts y la AAMM

Capitulo 2: Hogwarts y la Academia Americana de música y magia

Los días pasaron, se fueron convirtiendo en semanas y sin saber cómo los muchachos se encontraban una vez más en el expreso 9 3/4.

-Apresúrense, muchachos llegaremos tarde.

Ya se encontraban todos en el andén, frente al imponente tren de color escarlata.

-Hermione deja de gritar nos quedan cinco minutos.

-Aun así Ronald hay que subir el equipaje, buscar un vagón, acomodarnos y…

-Y si ustedes continúan peleando nos quedamos abajo- interrumpió Harry, las cosas con sus amigos habían vuelto a la normalidad ambos como en ese preciso instante discutían, pero era algo normal, él los dejaba continuar, pero ahora tal y como Hermione lo había dicho faltaban solo cinco minutos para que el tren partiera y si no los detenía llegarían tarde y no quería repetir la experiencia de su segundo año, además ahora no tenían ningún coche volador.

Tras el grito de Harry los muchachos se apresuraron en subir su equipaje y entrar en el tren escarlata, pero antes de subir Harry pudo distinguir seis figuras corriendo velozmente directo al expreso de Hogwarts con bolsos en sus hombros y saltar dentro del último vagón antes de que el tren partiera.

Al no encontrar un vagón vació el trío dorado se acomodó con los gemelos.

-¿Y Ginny?- preguntó Ron al no ver a su hermana.

-Salió en busca de una amiga suya, una tal Luna…

-¡¿Lunática?- Herms saltó de su asiento como si le hubiesen dado la peor noticia del mundo.

-¿Lunática?

-Harry es lunática Lovegood, no sabía que fuera amiga de Ginny- acotó Hermione, dejando a todos con los ojos abiertos por el tono de voz que ocupó para dirigirse sobre aquella chica, parecía como si Pansy Parkinson la hubiese poseído, era eso o aquella lunática no le caía para nada bien.

-Me sorprende que tú la que lo sabes todo…

-…No supiera que Ginny era amiga de ella…

-…Después de todo…

-…Sus lechuzas iban y venían- comentaron los gemelos.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder la puerta se abrió de par en par, y en ella aparecieron dos jóvenes, la pelirroja Ginny Weasley y una rubia de cabello un poco desordenado y unos grandes ojos azules.

-Ups parece que está lleno- comentó Ginny, pero de inmediato los gemelos se pusieron de pie y les cedieron sus asientos.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir a buscar a nuestras victimas- dijo George, pero con una fuerte mirada de Hermione se retractó de inmediato- digo a nuestros amigos.

-Sí, Lee debe andar por ahí- lo interrumpió su hermano mientras le daba un codazo en el estómago y lo sacaba de ahí.

Miradas iban y venían, Hermione se cruzó de brazos y giró por completo a ver el paisaje, mientras Ronald y Harry cruzaban miradas de preocupación, jamás, nunca habían visto así a su amiga, mientras que Luna y Ginny se lanzaban sonrisas como grandes amigas que se reúnen después de muchos años.

-Ella es Luna Lovegood- interrumpió aquel silencio Ginny- somos compañeras de año, ella es de Ravenclaw.

-Lunática- susurró bajito Herms.

-Sí, así me dicen- corroboró Luna los dichos de Hermione, la cual se puso de todos colores al saber que aquella muchacha la había escuchado- me dicen lunática, pero yo solo veo las cosas de otra manera, no es mi culpa que muchos tengan la mente cerrada para no ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva.

Luna al terminar de hablar giró a ver a la pelirroja, la cual en ese instante esbozaba la sonrisa más grande que pueda haber, al parecer sus palabras le habían gustado mucho.

-Así se dice Luna, que nadie pase encima de ti.

El resto del viaje fue igual, Hermione pegada a su ventana, Ginny y Luna cotorreando como locas, mientras que Harry y Ron se sentían de lo más incómodos rodeados por esas tres muchachas con ánimos tan diferentes, temían hablar con la rubia pues su amiga se podía enfadar y eso… bueno eso era malo.

Al llegar al castillo, todo ocurrió como en los años anteriores, la selección de los alumnos de primer año, pero antes de que los platos se sirvieran, el director Dumbledore se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos, al parecer su discurso se había adelantado.

-Mis queridos estudiantes, el año anterior tuvimos aquí la competencia mágica de colegios más importante "El torneo de los tres magos", que terminó de forma lamentable con la muerte de nuestro gran compañero Cedric Diggory, pero aun así logramos hacer grandes amistades con los compañeros del extranjero, es por esa razón que este año hemos traído una pequeña comitiva de Estados Unidos para que compartan con ustedes.

En ese preciso instante un hombre abría las puertas del gran comedor y caminaba muy erguido, con mucha gracia y elegancia, era un hombre joven, de unos 19 años, de cabello castaño y desordenado por completo, saludo velozmente al director y tomó asiento en la mesa de profesores, en el puesto que se encontraba vacío, Tras eso una comitiva de seis alumnos hizo su aparición, con ropas muggles ajustadas al cuerpo, al frente iba la única muchacha de cabello negro tomado en una media cola de caballo que dejaba muchos mechones sueltos que le daba una impresión de muchacha rebelde , con un paso ajustado en una sola línea, era un poco más baja que los muchachos que la seguían, pero todas las miradas masculinas se posaron en ella, con esa ropa ajustada que dejaba ver sus espectaculares curvas, los muchachos no se quedaban atrás todos tenían unos cuerpos muy bien formados, como de deportistas de elite. En cuanto atravesaron todo el pasillo y llegaron frente al profesor Dumbledore giraron dejando en el centro a la muchacha.

-Estudiantes como les estaba comentando estos son vuestros nuevos compañero por este año, vienen desde Estados Unidos, como comenté anteriormente, y los trae su profesor y nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contras las artes oscuras Anthony Gryfinn, todos ellos vienen desde la Academia Americana de Música y Magia.

Al escuchar el nombre de su escuela los seis alumnos giraron a ver al profesor Anthony quien solamente alzó sus hombros.

-Como abran escuchado vienen de una escuela de música, por lo cual les hemos de pedir una pequeña muestra de lo que ellos son capaces de hacer.

Tras las palabras de Dumbledore los seis muchachos soltaron suspiros, era evidente que presentarse frente a todo Hogwarts no les hacía mucha gracia, los cinco chicos se acercaron un poco más a la muchacha de cabellera negra y comenzaron a charlar, en pocos segundos a un joven de cabello rubio le llegó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte de la muchacha, tras la rápida conversación todos se dividieron en la parte delantera del gran comedor, cuando todos estuvieron en sus puestos el muchacho rubio agitó su varita y una música se comenzó a oír.

En cuanto los primeros acordes de la música se hicieron oír, la muchacha soltó su cabello y lo revolvió velozmente con un aire de sensualidad, la música comenzó a subir dejando en vista lo veloz de la música, ninguno de los allí presentes habían oído algo así hasta ese momento, era música que solo se podría oír en las discotecas americanas.

_Una chica muy bonita_

_Se me acerca y me dice cositas que me excitan_

_Una chica muy bonita_

_Se me acerca y me dice cositas que me excitan_

Los seis se comenzaron a mover al ritmo de la música, la muchacha lo asía de una manera muy sensual, recorriendo por completo a sus cinco compañeros mientras miraba de reojo a la mesa de profesores.

_Ella es my pretty girl_

_Ella es my pretty girl_

_ My pretty girl _

_Ella es my pretty girl_

Al comenzar el coro, la muchacha dejó de lado a sus compañeros los cuales habían comenzado a cantar y bailar, y ella se dirigió a las mesas del alumnado, recorriéndolas de derecha a izquierda.

_Ella me excita con su vaivén_

_Lo que tú quieras mamita dale solo ven_

_Pide por esa boca_

_Tú sabes que me provocas_

_Y toma, toma, toma lo que te toca_

_Toma, toma, toma lo que te toca_

Cuando estuvo cerca de la mesa de Gryffindor los gemelos salieron en su busca, sin siquiera hacerse de rogar comenzó a bailar con ellos, pero al darse cuenta de que ninguno de ellos podía seguirle el paso los dejó de lado sentándolos en la mesa, pero antes se encargó de sacarle la túnica a uno de ellos.

_Sin conocerme me hablas así_

_Solo dime qué quieres de mí_

_Que muchacha más elegante_

_¿Estás en busca de mil diamantes?_

_Como quieras vamos pa la mute_

_Solamente tienes que pegarte_

_Dale mami que yo voy a bailarte_

_Y entonces tú serás my…_

_My pretty girl_

_Ella es my pretty girl_

_Ella es my pretty girl_

_My pretty girl_

_Ella es my pretty girl_

Comenzó a mover la túnica como si de una capa se tratará, en un instante la tiró al aire, cuando la túnica comenzó a caer y a cubrirla, ella desapareció al igual que sus cinco compañeros que se encontraban bailando cerca de las mesas.

_Con un cuerpo fenomenal_

_A la orilla de la playa me quiere atrapar_

_Una chica que ni me conoce_

_Me está pidiendo a gritos que la roce_

_Y que la ponga en pose_

_Y que le dé y que le de_

_Que la ponga en pose_

_Y que le dé y que le de_

_Así que..._

_Toma, toma, toma lo que te toca_

_ Toma, toma, toma lo que te toca _

A los pocos segundos los seis reaparecieron, la muchacha y el rubio se encontraban sobre la mesa de profesores, mientras que sobre las mesas de las casas se encontraba uno de los restantes cuatro alumnos, bailando al ritmo de la música.

_Pues dale que no pierda tiempo_

_Aprovecha que este es el momento_

_Siente el calor,_

_De este ritmo hasta que caiga el Sol_

_Y ella es my pretty girl_

_Ella es my pretty girl_

_ My pretty girl _

_Ella es my pretty girl_

_¿Y todavía me pides que te dé y que te dé?_

_¿Y todavía me pides que te dé y que te dé?_

_Así que..._

_Toma, toma, toma lo que te toca_

_ Toma, toma, toma lo que te toca _

Cuando los sones de la música se apagaron los seis muchachos volvieron a desaparecer y a reaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en la misma posición en la que habían estado antes de que el profesor Dumbledore les pidiera bailar.

Fuertes aplausos se hicieron oír, sobre todo por parte del alumnado masculino, en la mesa de Gryffindor los tres muchachos Weasley se encontraban de pie aplaudiendo y silbando al igual que casi todos los muchachos de todas las casas, incluso de Slytherin, pero la mejor vista era del profesorado, el profesor Dumbledore tenía un rostro de desconcierto total a tal punto que sus lentes solo estaban sujetos por la punta de su nariz, la profesora Mc Gonagall se encontraba roja, probablemente por la ira o la vergüenza, incluso el profesor Snape quien era conocido por su seriedad se encontraba con sus ojos como platos y con la boca completamente abierta, tanto así que una blugder hubiese cabido ahí sin ningún problema.

Con un rápido carraspeo por parte del director los profesores retomaron sus rostros usuales, tanto como les era humanamente posible, pero los aplausos y silbidos por parte del alumnado continuaban así que los seis jóvenes como grandes estrellas hicieron una reverencia y con rostros de completa satisfacción comenzaron a saludar lanzando besos a las distintas mesas. El profesor Dumbledore ahora visiblemente cansado tosió levemente así los aplausos cesaron.

-Ah sido una presentación nunca antes vista en este castillo- los muchachos comenzaron a chocar sus manos- pero es hora de continuar con el programa ya dictado, los seis nuevos miembros de nuestra comunidad estudiantil serán elegidos para cada una de las casas, solo que ellos irán a clases según su nivel, así que profesora Mc Gonagall si nos puede hacer el favor.

La profesora Mc Gonagall se levantó velozmente de su asiento y cogió un pequeño rollo de pergamino que el profesor Anthony le brindaba y cogió el sombrero seleccionador y paso al frente.

Los seis involucrados se movieron asía un lado para esperar su turno.

-Mathew Climb- la profesora menciono el primer nombre algo extrañada y con una ceja en alto, el joven rubio se acercó a ella mientras revolvía su cabello. El sombrero seleccionador hizo su trabajo de manera muy veloz mandando inmediatamente al muchacho con los leones, cosa que entusiasmo mucho a ciertas muchachas que ya comenzaban a abrir lugares para el recién llegado.

-André Scrimb- un joven de cabellos negros y hasta los hombros pasó al frente, el sombrero en cuanto estuvo cerca de su cabeza lo mandó directo a Ravenclaw.

-Carl Sprint- un joven de cabello azabache pasó al frente y con una enorme sonrisa se puso el sombrero, pero su sonrisa se borró de inmediato al oír que era elegido para la casa de las serpientes, al igual que su siguiente compañero Henry Drumb.

-David Blacks- el joven aludido caminó directo a la profesora Mac Gonagall, en cuanto estuvo cerca su cabello anaranjado cambió a un color azul fuerte.

-Es un morfo mago- susurró Hermione mientras se escuchaba el grito del sombrero seleccionador anunciando que el último de los muchachos era un alumno de Hufflepuff.

La profesora Mc Gonagall esperó a que los aplausos de la mesa amarilla se detuvieran para llamar a la última de los representantes americanos.

-Katlein Potter- tras mencionar el apellido la profesora abrió los de manera desmesurada y los dirigió a la muchacha y nuevamente al pergamino- ¿Potter?- una mirada rápida llego directa al director en el mismo instante en que soltaba el pergamino y el sombrero seleccionador, los ojos de la profesora se llenaron de lágrimas y cayó al piso desmayada al lado del sombrero.

Velozmente la enfermera Promfey y Hagrid corrieron a ver a la profesora, en unos segundos una camilla apareció a su lado, había sido convocada por el director, Hagrid tomó a la profesora entre sus manos y la acomodó en la camilla, la cual se movía mágicamente guiada por la enfermera y seguida por Hagrid.

Los murmullos en todo el salón se hicieron oír, todos hablaban y especulaban sobre la relación de aquella nueva joven y del conocidísimo Harry Potter, el profesor Dumbledore una vez más tosió y los murmullos cesaron, y a paso calmado se dirigió a donde se encontraba Katlein la cual se encontraba hincada cogiendo el pergamino, pero en cuanto tomó el sombrero este se comenzó a mover y mostrando su rostro gritó muy fuerte:

-¡Gryffindor!


	3. La leona Potter

Capitulo 3: La leona Potter

-¡Gryffindor!

El sombrero seleccionador había dado su veredicto sin siquiera estar en la cabeza de la muchacha, solo con un leve roce supo que ella pertenecía a la casa del león, pero la mesa de rojo y oro estaba en completo silencio al igual que toda la escuela, desde que la profesora Mc Gonagall se había desmayado todo se encontraba en silencio, lo único que rompía aquello eran las fuertes pisadas del director quien tomó el sombrero entre sus manos y guió a la muchacha asía la habitación que se encontraba tras la mesa de profesores.

Cuando el director Dumbledore desapareció tras la puerta el profesor Snape se puso de pie y con un movimiento de manos el banquete se sirvió, pero nadie tocó nada, todos se encontraban con los ojos pegados en aquella puerta que se había llevado al director y a la nueva leona.

-Vuelvan a sus asuntos y comiencen a comer o subirán a sus cuartos sin probar bocado.

En su usual tono de indiferencia habló Snape, con aquella orden todos despegaron la mirada de la puerta, todos salvo unos ojos verdes que solo querían correr asía allá y pedir un par de explicaciones a su director.

-Harry no te preocupes tal vez solo sea una coincidencia- le susurró Hermione al oído- tal vez solo sea una coincidencia.

-No es coincidencia- el chico rubio Mathew se encontraba sentado entre Parvati y Lavender a un par de asientos de donde se encontraban el trió dorado- ellos son primos.

Todos aquellos que habían escuchado al nuevo león soltaron sus cubiertos y lo miraron con una cara de incredulidad tremenda, mientras él solo sonreía, era como si hubiese dicho algo normal, algo que todo el mundo debería haber sabido.

-Entonces tu eres el famoso Harry Potter- dijo extendiendo su mano asía Harry, quien de manera inconsciente se tocó la cicatriz- no, no lo digo por la cicatriz, es fácil deducirlo, tienes el mismo cabello negro y rebelde de Kate creo que debe ser algo de familia.

Harry se encontraba pasmado, acababa de descubrir que tenía una prima, una prima a la cual no conocía para nada, pero que al parecer su director conocía perfectamente, además se encontraba la reacción que había tenido la profesora Mc Gonagall, solo de leer el apellido de la muchacha sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas y se había desmayado. El moreno tragó saliva, realmente se acababa de abrir un cajón de sorpresas y eso que era solo el día de llegada.

-¿Es muy normal que el sombrero elija la casa sin siquiera estar en la cabeza?- preguntó de manera casual Math, quien al no obtener respuesta de Harry había aprovechado la mano extendida para coger un poco de píe de calabaza- Ja, que raro, haya tenemos píe de manzana y ustedes lo hacen de calabaza como si fuera día de brujas.

Antes de que alguien pudiera responder a las dudas y bromas del rubio, uno de los muchachos que había sido elegido para Slytherin se acercaba a la mesa, lentamente puso una mano sobre el hombro de Math y con un leve movimiento de cabeza le indico que debía ponerse de pie, ya frente a la mesa de Gryffindor se encontraban los otros tres muchachos esperándolos con rostros de seriedad absoluta, velozmente ambos se dirigieron con sus compañeros y los cinco sin previo aviso ni permiso de nadie se dirigieron a la habitación en la cual se encontraban aun el director y la chica Potter.

-¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?- tras muchos minutos de silencio en la casa de rojo y oro, Ron hizo la pregunta del millón.

-Al parecer Harry tiene una prima….

-… y muy linda por cierto, ¿no te molestaría que te llamé primo de ahora en adelante?

Las bromas de los gemelos sacaron un par de risas alivianando un poco la situación, pero la mirada verde de Harry se encontraba perdida en algún lugar de la mesa, pero sin ver nada fijo, ni siquiera estaba pensando, solo se encontraba razonando o tratando de encontrarle una razón a lo que acababa de enterarse, tenía una prima, debía tener alguna tía y un tío, un tío, un hermano de su padre, tal vez incluso más que eso, tal vez tendría abuelos, incluso más primos, quizá tendría una familia entera y todos ellos se encontraban en Estados Unidos, mientras lo habían dejado a él solo con una familia de muggles.

-Harry, no sabes que sucedió no juzgues antes de saberlo todo- como de costumbre Hermione parecía leer el pensamiento de Harry y como de costumbre también le daba buenos consejos.

-Pero aquello es posible ¿Qué Harry ahora tenga una prima?- preguntó mirando en todas direcciones Neville.

-Bueno hace un par de años se enteró que tenía un padrino- comentó Ron como quien quiere la cosa, pero ese pequeño comentario hizo saltar las neuronas de Harry, si alguien debía saber si él realmente tenía una prima, si tenía una familia era Sirius.

-¡Sirius!, él debe saber la verdad- comentó poniéndose de pie, pero al instante Hermione lo cogió por el hombro y lo obligó a volver a sentarse- Herms es urgente, debo saber la verdad.

-Es cierto Harry, pero no crees que lo mejor sería que se lo preguntases a ella, después de todo ella debe saber mejor las cosas- en ese instante Harry pudo ver en los ojos de su mejor amiga que realmente lo intentaba calmar y por unos leves segundos sintió bajar por completo su ritmo y se perdió en los ojos chocolates de ella, y su pulso se volvió a acelerar.

-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?- A su otro lado se encontraba Ron remeciéndolo suavemente como para sacarlo de aquel transe en el que había caído por los ojos de su mejor amiga.

-Sí, solo… solo tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, aun no puedo creer esto.

-Harry lo mejor será que comas un poco, de seguro el festín debe estar por terminar y no es bueno irse con el estómago vacío a la cama, o si no, no podrás dormir y me molestarás toda la noche- dijo entre pequeñas risas Ron tratando de sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a su mejor amigo.

Harry casi sin ganas cogió lo primero que encontró en la mesa y se lo metió a la boca, no tenía mucho apetito, eran más las dudas que lo asaltaban.

De pronto la puerta de sala trasera se volvió a abrir dejando pasar a un director Dumbledore con una cara de serenidad completa, parándose nuevamente frente a los alumnos dijo con una voz muy potente:

-Alumnos como siempre recordarles que el bosque prohibido se encuentra totalmente prohibido a menos que quieran una muerte muy dolorosa, además informarles que por el problema de salud que acaba de surgir en la profesora Mc Gonagall esta no podrá dar clases durante tres días, así que consideren horas libres las clases de transformaciones de estos días, ahora por favor prefectos guíen a sus casas a los dormitorios.

Todos los alimentos desaparecieron y los alumnos se pusieron de pie dirigiéndose a sus salas comunes, tras atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda, con tres rápidas miradas el trío dorado quedó de acuerdo en bajar una vez más para esperar a Katlein y que Harry pudiera hablar con ella.

-Hay una cama extra en mi cuarto- comentó Hermione cuando volvía del cuarto femenino de quinto año- seguro Katlein está en nuestro nivel.

-¿Eso significa que tiene nuestra edad?

-Sí Ron, eso significa- dijo un poco ofuscada la castaña mientras que por el rabillo del ojo miraba al ojiverde- ¿estás bien?

-Mientras ustedes están aquí sí- respondió Harry con la vista en la chimenea.

Fuertes estruendos se sintieron en la entrada y como una voz femenina pronunciaba sutilmente la contraseña del retrato, en cuanto la dama gorda se hubo movido para dejar el paso a los recién llegados se pudo ver atravesar al muchacho rubio y tras él venía la azabache.

Por unos instantes los ojos verdes de Harry chocaron con los ojos azules de su prima.

-Supongo que quieres hablar conmigo- dijo ella sin miramientos, realmente tenía una personalidad única.

-Así es- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Harry.

-Entonces comencemos- Kate le hizo leves movimientos con una mano a su compañero quien subió rápidamente las escaleras asía los cuartos masculinos de quinto año- mi nombre como ya lo escuchaste es Katlein Potter y como Math dijo soy tu prima.

La actitud de la muchacha era de confianza absoluta, era como si estuviera hablando de algo normal, no como si acabara de conocer a un familiar, era como si estuviera hablando del clima con una persona que conocía de toda la vida.

-Bueno mi nombre completo es Katlein Minerva Potter, haber tengo quince años de edad, desde que tengo conciencia he vivido en estados unidos en la academia americana de música y magia- dijo arrastrando las últimas palabras- al igual que tú soy huérfana, mis padres también fueron asesinados por los seguidores de Voldemort- guardo silencio esperando una respuesta, pero al no recibirla siguió con su monologo- tú, eres Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, en estos años te has enfrentado a Voldemort en tres ocasiones, saliendo bien librado de todas ellas, tus amigos supongo yo que el pelirrojo es Ronald Weasley y la castaña debe ser Hermione Granger, el último año estuviste participando en el torneo de los tres magos, en el cual viste la reaparición de Voldy, el cual te tiene una ganas de matar enormes, pero no te tocará ni un solo pelo, yo me encargaré de eso…

-Un momento… ¿tú me crees?

-Eres mi familia, claro que te creo- en dos pasos quedó frente a Harry y con sus manos tomó las suyas- aunque no nos conozcamos somos familia, aunque tú no hayas sabido nada de mí en toda tu vida, aunque yo solo me haya enterado de ti este último año, somos familia y eso es lo principal- lentamente separó una de sus manos y revolvió el cabello de Harry como si estuviera con un niño más pequeño que ella y no con alguien de su edad- lo mejor es que ahora dijeras todo esto y continuemos hablando de esto mañana, ahora tengo que ir a hacer un par de cosas, si me disculpas.

Terminado su discurso, Kate se puso de pie y se dirigió asía la puerta de salida.

-Un momento- gritó Hermione- no puedes salir a estas horas, está estrictamente prohibido.

-El profesor Dumbledore me ha dado un permiso especial, necesito hablar de manera urgente con Anthony.

-¿Anthony?- preguntó un confundido Ron.

-Disculpen con el profesor de defensa- Kate siguió su camino, pero antes de atravesar el retrato giró a mirar a Harry- si quieres hablar con Sirius de esto en mi cuarto se encuentra mi fénix es más rápido que una lechuza y más confiable, se llama Hermes, tal vez la señorita Granger lo pueda traer, hasta mañana.

Los tres muchachos se encontraban mirando como la azabache atravesaba el retrato para salir una vez más, con esa pequeña charla a Harry se le habían aclarado muchos puntos, solamente tenía una prima, al igual que él era huérfana, nuevamente por culpa de Voldemort, estaban los dos solos en el mundo, eran los últimos Potter, pero muchas dudas salieron a resaltar, como era posible que ella supiera tanto de él, lo de sus enfrentamientos con Voldemort, sus amigos, en el peligro que se encontraba, lo de Sirius…

-¿Cómo ella puede saber lo de Sirius?- preguntó de repente.

-Harry, quizá el profesor Dumbledore se lo dijo mientras se encontraban en aquel salón- comentó Ron.

-¿Quieres hablar con él?- preguntó de repente Hermione poniéndose de pie, Harry solo asintió, al instante Herms subió los escalones a su cuarto, bajó tras solo un par de minutos en una mano traía pluma y tinta, en la otra un trozo de pergamino y tras ella venía un ave de color rojo magistral cantando una hermosa tonada- aquí Hermes, al sillón- el ave de manera muy obediente se posó en el respaldo del sillón.

Harry cogió las cosas que su amiga le ofrecía y comenzó a escribir una pequeña carta para su padrino, escribió de manera rápida, no tenía mucha paciencia para preocuparse por su caligrafía, al tener lista la carta la leyó dos veces para saber que tenía todas sus dudas escritas…

_Sirius:_

_Está noche al llegar a Hogwarts nos presentaron a unos nuevos compañeros y a que no te imaginas quien estaba entre ellos, mi prima, Katlein Potter, ¿Sirius tú sabías de esto?, ¿sabías que ella estaba en estados unidos? ¿Sabías si quiera que tenía una prima?, he hablado con ella, me mencionó que también es huérfana ¿conociste a mis tíos? ¿Cómo murieron ellos también? ¿Por qué nos separaron? ¿No creyeron que lo mejor era mantenernos juntos? , ella sabe de todo lo que me ha sucedido, sabe lo de la vuelta de Voldemort, al parecer no le da el mínimo temor pues no tiene miedo de mencionar su nombre, incluso me acaba de decir que si él me quiere hacer daño ella me protegerá, incluso sabe de ti, sabe de Ron y Hermione, ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes? ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que tenía una prima? ¿Qué tenía familia? Respóndeme Sirius, por favor._

_Harry Potter_

-Creo que así está bien- mencionó finalmente Harry.

Hermione se acercó a Harry con el fénix en su mano derecha.

-Es muy dócil, al parecer está acostumbrado a la gente, cuando subí Parvati y Lavender estaban jugando con él y en cuanto lo llamé vino directo- con mucho cuidado amarró la carta al pie del fénix- ve al número 12 de Grimuld place- pero el ave no levantó el vuelo, muy por el contrario se quedó mirando a Hermione con la cabeza ladeada como si no supiera de que se trataba.

-Dile a quien debe buscar- una voz habló a sus espaldas, Math había bajado y se encontraba muy cerca de ellos.

-Pero y si no lo conoce- acotó Ron

-Los fénix son mucho más inteligentes que una lechuza, pero este en particular no conoce ninguna calle de Londres- dijo entre risas el rubio.

-¿Por qué no conoce Londres?- preguntó extrañado el pelirrojo lo que provocó estruendosas carcajadas por parte de Math.

-Porque es gringo- contesto el rubio- al igual que nosotros él viene de estados unidos, no conoce las calles de este lugar.

-Eso explica la cara con que miró a Herms.

-Supongo que sí, además debes decirle que espere la respuesta de aquella persona.

-Hermes- habló Harry, al escuchar su nombre el fénix fue al lado de Harry- dale esto a Sirius Black y espera su respuesta.

El ave cantó bajito y elevó sus alas, dio dos vueltas a la habitación y salió por una de las ventanas que aun se encontraban abiertas, mientras el trió dorado se quedaba observando la estela del fénix, Math recorría por completo la sala común con su mirada como buscando algo.

-¿Kate ya subió a dormir?- preguntó un poco cabizbajo.

-No fue a ver al profesor de defensa- respondió Hermione, quien hasta el momento había guardado silencio. Tras las palabras de la castaña la cara de Math cambió por completo, el color rojo subió a sus mejillas y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo de odio.

-¡No lo puedo creer!- gritó explotando por completo- ¡¿Cómo es posible? Ni siquiera porque estamos aquí ese tipo la deja en paz, ¡maldita sea!, claro… ¡AH!

Math los dejó a todos con los ojos como platos mientras subía aun gritando y maldiciendo, tras leves miradas Harry y Ron siguieron al rubio y Hermione se dirigió a su habitación.

Esa noche a Harry Potter le costó conciliar el sueño, de solo pensar en todas las dudas que aun tenía, pero sobre esas dudas se encontraba una felicidad, una felicidad que nunca antes había experimentado, tal vez solo cuando conoció a Sirius y se enteró que él era su padrino, ahora tenía familia, una familia de verdad, había otra persona que por sus venas corría la misma sangre, tenía una prima, una prima que le acababa de decir que ella lo protegería de el propio Voldemort, que lo había tratado con un cariño muy distinto a como lo pudieron tratar la familia Weasley, incluso Hermione, era distinto, porque ella era su verdadera familia, aunque no se conocían ella le tenía un gran cariño lo pudo ver en sus ojos cuando se conectaron, lo pudo sentir cuando tomó sus manos y como si de un niño se tratara le revolvió el cabello, esa noche, aunque muy, muy tarde Harry se quedó dormido, feliz de saber que no era el único Potter, feliz de saber que tenía familia.

A la mañana siguiente Harry se despertó muy temprano, lo único que quería era bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con su prima para continuar hablando, quería conocerla mejor, saber por lo que ella había pasado durante sus quince años de vida, quería saber todo sobre ella, así se vistió muy rápido y levantó a Ron, quien a regañadientes se comenzó a vestir para acompañarlo, en cuanto estuvieron listos bajaron a la sala común, en donde ya se encontraba Hermione.

-Hola chicos como se despertaron.

-¡Mal!- contesto ofuscado Ron- me levantaron muy temprano- miró de reojo a Harry quien solo se lanzó a reír.

-Lo siento Ron, estoy un poco entusiasmado, quiero ver a mi prima, quiero hablar con ella, quiero…

-Harry vas a tener que esperar, se levantó muy temprano y salió, no se a donde fue- Hermione sonrió levemente- pero te tengo un premio de consuelo, hoy en la mañana volvió Hermes con esto en su pata.

Hermione le ofreció un pergamino viejo y muy arrugado, pero en donde se podía reconocer la letra dispar de Sirius, con gran entusiasmo abrió la carta.

_Querido Harry:_

_Primero te pido disculpas, la verdad sí, yo sabía que tenías una prima, lo sé desde el momento en que nació, que curiosamente fue el mismo día en que lo hiciste tú, lo que yo no sabía era que se encontraba con vida, todos la hemos creído muerta durante estos años, no sé como… realmente lo último que supe de ella era que la habían atacado junto con su madre matando a ambas, no sabía que ella había sobrevivido, Dumbledore nos dijo que las encontró a ambas muertas, para mí es una gran sorpresa y una muy buena saber que está con vida, seguramente el más entusiasmado con la noticia sea Lupin, su padrino, tras tantos años de culpa, lo de tu prima es una historia un poco larga, que incluso dudo que ella sepa bien, el que te puede ayudar es Lupin, pero espera con calma, seguro te enviará una lechuza en cuanto se entere de todo._

_Sirius_

_Pd: ¿De dónde sacaste el fénix?, son muy raros por estos lares y este en especial es un mal educado, me despertó del tercer sueño picoteándome en la cabeza, entrénalo mejor._

Al terminar de leer la carta Harry se sentó en el sillón más próximo tratando de digerir las ultimas noticias dadas por su padrino, ahora resultaba que nadie sabía que su prima estaba viva hasta ese momento, se acababa de enterar que la habían atacado siendo una bebe junto con su madre, a la cual asesinaron, además ella y él tenían la misma edad pues habían nacido el mismo día y un extra Lupin, su profesor Lupin era el padrino de ella, ¡vaya primer día!

Tras dejarles la carta a sus amigos para que la leyeran decidieron bajar a comer, pues se acercaba la hora de clases y ya gran cantidad de sus amigos habían bajado a desayunar y si ellos no se apresuraban podrían llegar tarde a lo que sería su primera clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

En cuanto se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor Harry pudo sentir que decenas de miradas se fijaban en él, y no eran miradas de las buenas, seguramente todos lo miraban de aquel modo por las noticias dispersadas por el profeta, pero nada de eso le importó ya tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para preocuparse de una más. El desayuno pasó de manera normal, salvo por las bromas de los gemelos y el nuevo apodo que le habían puesto "primo", y al parecer no eran los únicos de ahí que lo quería llamar de aquella manera, por la presentación que había hecho su prima el día anterior muchos quedaron prendidos de ella, se les asía tarde, la clase de defensa comenzaría en solo diez minutos, así Hermione los obligó a ponerse de pie, en cuanto se levantaron las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejando ver de manera muy similar al día anterior a los seis americanos quienes aun llevaban ropas muggles. Harry miró detenidamente a su prima iba vestida de manera muy similar al día anterior, lo único que la diferenciaba era que sobre sus hombros llevaba la corbata rojo y oro de Gryffindor, en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron, en sus rostros se dibujaron sonrisas idénticas y en menos de cinco segundos Harry se encontraba envuelto en un abrazo.

-Hola primito- saludó de manera muy risueña Kate mientras terminaba el abrazo, al ver que Harry no respondía decidió seguir hablando- ¿te molesta que te salude así y que te llame primito?

-No, ¡No!, me alegra, jamás nadie me había llamado de manera similar.

-Igual que yo, entonces más te vale que me llames como mínimo prima- dijo mirando a Harry con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- ¿van a clases ya?

-Sí, es defensa contra las artes oscuras- se apresuró a responder Ron- ¿vienes con nosotros?

-¡Por supuesto!, si no voy con ustedes de seguro me pierdo de nuevo- contestó mientras cogía del brazo a Harry y lo tiraba para que caminara con ella.

-¿De nuevo?- preguntó Harry de manera tardía a lo último dicho por Kate.

-Sí, hoy en la mañana quedamos de juntarnos con los muchachos para recorrer las afueras de la escuela, pero este castillo tiene tantos pasadizos que de seguro dimos una vuelta mal y llegamos a unos invernaderos, luego salimos a una plaza de piedra y a varios lugares más- relató la azabache mientras se acercaban a las puertas- ¡Math!- gritó de improviso asustando tanto a Harry como a Hermione, Ron y Neville, quienes lo seguían- Math vamos.

El muchacho rubio se unió al grupo camino al aula de defensa, durante el camino Math y Kate hablaban y se reían de las proezas que habían tenido que hacer para volver al gran salón, cuando entraron al aula los siete muchachos se sentaron lo más cerca los unos de los otros, tras unos minutos se les unieron Parvati y Lavender, cada una de ellas se puso a un lado de Math, mientras Harry compartía asiento con Neville y Hermione, dejando así a Ron con Kate en la mesa más próxima al profesor.

Tras unos minutos de ruido sin igual entró el profesor Anthony, con un rostro de cansancio que no se aguantaba y con su cabello castaño más revuelto que el día anterior y con exactamente la misma ropa, cosa que por alguna razón le dio mucha gracia a Kate ya que no aguantaba soltar una pequeña carcajada, sobre todo cuando el profesor Griffin se sentó en su mullida silla con la cabeza asía tras y subió los pies en la mesa, como si estuviera solo en aquel lugar.

-¿Quieres que de la clase por ti Anthony?- dijo de manera muy burlona, pero a la vez muy coqueta la azabache, quien aun no podía parar de reír.

-No es necesario Kate- dijo abriendo un poco los ojos- buenos días alumnos, soy su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero que nombre más largo, como podrán notar este año no se les ha pedido ningún libro, es porque estás clases serán solo prácticas, habrá poco y nada de teoría- de un de repente dio un salto y quedó sobre la mesa- ahora todos pónganse de pie.

En cuanto los alumnos obedecieron las mesas y sillas desaparecieron.

-La calificación de esta materia será según la forma en que realicen los hechizos y como enfrenten sus miedos- murmullos se hicieron oír, definitivamente ningún profesor de defensa había calificado antes así- el día de hoy será una pequeña demostración de lo que tendrán que lograr para fin de curso, primero necesito un voluntario.

Kate sin que nadie le dijera nada caminó directo al centro de la sala quedando frente al profesor Griffin.

-Ok, bien será lo mejor después de todo sé lo que eres capaz de hacer- tras las palabras del profesor un gruñido se hizo oír, Math se encontraba con la vista clavada en ambos- bien lo primero que aprenderán este año será a realizar un hechizo patronus corpóreo, Kate por favor haz una pequeña demostración y resalto pequeña.

Kate giró mirando a sus compañeros y estiró su brazo, pero antes de que realizara algún movimiento el profesor Anthony la interrumpió.

-Con la varita Katlein y pronuncia el hechizo.

Con una cara de cansancio total Kate sacó su varita desde el interior de su chaqueta, estiró levemente la mano que tenía libre y apuntó directamente su varita a ella.

-Expecto Patronum- tras pronunciar el hechizo una luz blanca se comenzó a acumular en la palma de su mano, la luz tras unos segundos comenzó a adquirir la forma de un huevo, el cual se comenzó a tambalear levemente y comenzó a eclosionar, el huevo se partió en varias partes dejando ver ahora un pequeño dragón, el cual se parecía demasiado a Norberto en su nacimiento, tras eso Kate dejó al pequeño en piso y continuó apuntándolo con su varita, lo que provocaba que el dragón fuera creciendo cada vez más y más, la azabache solo apartó su varita cuando el dragón medía un metro y medio de alto.

-Bueno el hechizo patronus o Expecto Patronum, es un hechizo realizado con la energía positiva, al convocarlo la persona debe estar pensando o recordando algún momento de plena felicidad del cual dependerá si su patronus toma forma corpórea o no, ya que si el recuerdo es muy leve o muy confuso seguramente lo único que lograrán será un brillo blanco en la punta de su varita, mientras que si el recuerdo es poderoso y nítido les aseguro que podrá tener forma corpórea. ¿Alguien puede decirme cual es la función del patronus?

-La función de un patronus es lograr enfrentar a los dementores- contestó velozmente Hermione.

-Casi, señorita….

-Granger.

-Casi señorita Granger, casi.

-La función de un patronus es ser un escudo protector contra todas las criaturas de la oscuridad entre los cuales se encuentran los dementores, pero son solo un escudo, no los destruyen, por el contrario, los dementores toman las energías del patronus en vez que la de su convocador.

-Exacto señorita Katlein diez puntos para Gryffindor. Es cierto el patronus es solo un escudo para una gran cantidad de criaturas oscuras, por esa razón es un hechizo que necesitan aprender.

-Además hay que agregar que cada patronus toma una forma diferente, la cual depende del sentimiento y la persona que lo convoque- acotó Math con los brazos cruzados y una media sonrisa.

-Es cierto señor Climb cinco puntos para Gryffindor- el profesor Griffin parecía arrastras sus palabras como si no quisiera darle la razón a aquel muchacho- bueno esto es todo por hoy, para la siguiente clase les pediré que vengan en mente con su recuerdo más feliz para comenzar a practicar estos hechizos.

Todos abandonaron el salón de manera rápida, los primeros en salir fueron los alumnos de Slytherin, tras los cuales salieron poco a poco los de Gryffindor.

-Vaya no sabía que un patronus se podía convocar de aquella manera, como Harry solo convoca directo a su ciervo- comentó Ron, quien se puso de inmediato al lado de Kate.

-¿Tu patronus es un ciervo?- preguntó muy entusiasmada Kate, quien ignoró casi por completo a Ronald para girarse a hablar con su primo.

-Sí, es un ciervo macho, pero el tuyo es sorprendente es un dragón.

-Bueno es… algo normal, supongo yo. Entonces Harry, supongo que esto significa que eres muy bueno en esta materia, seguro la aprobaras sin ningún problema.

Todos continuaron caminando juntos, como sin rumbo, solo siguiéndose los unos a los otros, hasta que….

-¿Alguno de ustedes tiene clase de runas antiguas?- preguntó la azabache.

-Sí yo- contesto Herms- ahora voy para allá ¿tú también tomaste esa clase?

-Claro, runas antiguas son una ciencia exacta, en cambio adivinación, por favor, intentar ver el futuro en una bola de cristal, eso es una payasada- las chicas se comenzaron a quedar atrás mientras charlaban y reían de sus propios comentarios.

-Al parecer Herms al fin encontró a alguien con quien charlar de esas cosas, seguramente terminaran como grandes amigas- susurró Ron a Harry mientras ambos miraban de reojo a las chicas.

Por un instante Harry sintió una gran felicidad, su prima no solo era una persona en extremo cariñosa y alegre, también parecía llevarse muy bien con sus amigos, cosa que lo ponía aun más feliz y por unos leves minutos se imaginó un futuro, un lindo futuro con aquellas personas que se encontraban rodeándolo en ese preciso instante, con todos ellos mayores, viviendo felices y juntos, en ese instante pasó por su mente una posibilidad, tal vez ese era el momento exacto, tal vez lo que había soñado años atrás al saber que Sirius era su padrino ahora se podría volver realidad, vivir con su familia, después de todo ellos dos eran familia, tal vez desde ese instante podría vivir con ella en vez que con los Dursley, de seguro Lupin lo aceptaría, después de todo él era el padrino de su prima y uno de los mejores amigos de su padre, podrían vivir todos en Grimuld place junto con Sirius, en ese preciso instante Harry recordó que tenía un par de cosas que contarle a su nueva prima.

-Kate…. Digo prima, hoy en la mañana me enteré por parte de Sirius que….

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera contarle las noticias a su prima, un fuerte grito se hizo oír juntos con estruendosas carcajadas, todos los allí presentes salieron en busca del lugar de donde venían aquellos alaridos, al llegar cerca del lago negro se encontraron con una escena terrible, Luna se encontraba acurrucada en el pasto sosteniendo su muñeca derecha, Ginny se encontraba frente ella apuntando con su varita a Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba seguido por una gran comitiva de Slytherin que se encontraban riendo al ver llorar a Luna.

-Déjalas en paz….

Antes de que Harry lograra terminar su amenaza, el rubio Slytherin se encontraba levantado en el aire y con las manos rodeando algo invisible en su cuello, todos lo quedaron viendo con ojos de sorpresa. Kate comenzó a caminar directo a Malfoy sin quitarle los ojos de encima, cuando estuvo muy cerca lo apuntó con su mano izquierda y lo hizo bajar, al parecer era ella quien había hechizado al Slytherin.

-Tú maldita- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Draco mientras sujetaba con fuerza su garganta.

En el mismo instante Grabe y Goyle se comenzaron a acercar a ella, pero Kate ni siquiera se inmutó, solo los señaló al igual que lo había hecho con Malfoy, solo que al par de gorilas los atrajo una fuerza sorprendente asía el piso, quedando estampados contra el suelo.

-¿Qué problema tienes?- saltó de repente Pansy- déjalos en paz, solo estábamos jugando con lunática y su amiga.

-Como vuelvas a llamar lunática a Luna te la verás conmigo- contestó sin darle mayor importancia a ella.

-Lunática, Lunática mil veces, eso es lo que ella es- gritó Parkinson.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kate había desaparecido del frente de Malfoy para llegar frente a la Slytherin y apuntarla con su varita.

-Llama así una vez más a mi prima y te juró que te lanzo un Avada Kedabra.

La expresión de Katlein había cambiado por completo, de esa chica risueña que venía asiendo bromas y riendo de todo, a una cara de odio total contra aquella Slytherin, además acababa de lanzar otra bomba de noticias más, no solamente era prima del gran Harry Potter, sino también de Luna Lovegood.

El silenció cayó una vez más sobre ellos, todos los Slytherin que se encontraban cerca salieron corriendo despavoridos al escuchar el nombre de la maldición imperdonable, dejando solo ahí a Malfoy, sus gorilas y a una Pansy Parkinson petrificada al hallarse frente a aquella bruja amenazante.

-Ustedes cuatro lárguense de aquí- dijo Kate mientras movía un poco sus manos dejando libre a los gorilas- y díganles a todos que quien se atreva volver a llamar a mi prima lunática se la tendrá que ver conmigo y juro por Merlín que desearan no haber nacido.

A paso lento Kate se dirigió al lugar en que se encontraba Luna, cuando se hincó para verla, su expresión había cambiado nuevamente a una dulce, con una sonrisa de lado y en sus ojos azules había un gran cariño, lentamente tomó la muñeca derecha de Luna y la observó un instante.

-Es solo una torcedura, no te preocupes no es mucho- dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la rubia, lentamente se sacó su bufanda y con ella rodeo levemente la muñeca de Luna para que no la pudiera mover- primo, ya que tienes esta hora libre me harías el favor de llevar a Luna a la enfermería.

Harry aun un poco choqueado por las nuevas noticias, se dirigió de manera lenta a donde se encontraban Kate y Luna, ayudó a su prima a levantar a la rubia, cuando los tres estuvieron de pie la azabache les dirigió una enorme sonrisa a ambos, a lo cual solo pudieron contestar con unas sonrisas de igual intensidad.

Lentamente la leona se alejó de ellos y se dirigió al lugar en el que aun se encontraba Malfoy, al cual le susurró algo muy bajito, dejando por completo espantado al rubio, quien como pudo se puso de pie y asiendo señas a las otras tres serpientes salió corriendo.

-Harry por favor acompaña a Luna a la enfermería si no es mucha molestia, Herms vamos o llegaremos tarde a Runas- habló calmadamente Katlein.

Hermione comenzó a seguir a la azabache, pero antes de alcanzarla se giró para ver a Ron.

-Ron acompaña a Harry a la enfermería con Luna.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero, ve- dijo con una voz completamente autoritaria dejando al pelirrojo sin ninguna opción.


	4. Gritos en la enfermería

Este es un mini-capítulo de este largo fic, pero es una gran conexión para el siguiente Cap, que ya subiré en un par de días, gracias a todos por leer este fic.

Y ahora el capítulo….

Capitulo 4: Gritos en la enfermería

-¿Por qué siempre tengo que hacer lo que ella quiere?- se quejaba el pelirrojo mientras seguía a poca distancia a Harry y Luna, quienes iban en completo silencio, junto a ellos iba Ginny con los ojos completamente abiertos observando de un lado a otro, manía adquirida al pasar tantas horas con Tonks y Moody.

-¿Tú también eres prima de Kate?- preguntó Harry saliendo de su mundo, al parecer su prima era como la caja de Pandora, cada vez que la abrían salía algo más grande y secreto.

Luna no respondió, al igual que Harry se encontraba en su propio mundo, iba cogiendo su muñeca derecha con su mano izquierda, y con leves movimientos acariciaba la bufanda que rodeaba su muñeca lastimada.

-Luna se enteró solo esta mañana- respondió Ginny al ver que su gran amiga no respondía- su padre se lo comunicó en una carta, los hemos estado buscando toda la mañana, Luna quería charlar con ella…

-Ya llegamos- interrumpió Ron.

Al acercarse a las puertas de la enfermería se pudo oír gritos provenientes de la misma, esas voces eran conocidas para los cuatro muchachos, una voz de mujer fuerte y con autoridad, que ahora parecía desgarradoramente triste era de la profesora Mc Gonagall, un hombre que con voz calma estaba tratando de controlarla era el director de Hogwarts y había otra voz de hombre, una voz que Harry jamás había escuchado gritar, era Lupin.

-¡No tenías derecho Albus! ¡No tenías derecho!

-Minerva….

-Nada de Minerva, Albus tu sabes por lo que hemos pasado los dos todos estos años, ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que ella estaba bien?

-Dumbledore hemos vivido con esta angustia tantos años, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió…

Tras las últimas palabras de Remus, no se pudo oír más, seguramente uno de los involucrados había lanzado un hechizo silenciador a la sala para que nadie pudiera oírlos desde fuera, casi guiados más por curiosidad que por atender la mano herida de Luna abrieron de par en par las puertas, las cuales se cerraron tras de ellos.

En la sala habían cuatro personas, la profesora Mc Gonagall parecía recién levantada, todo su cabello se encontraba revuelto y solo tenía puesta una bata blanca, mientras que Lupin parecía más joven que nunca, a pesar de la cara de cansancio que tenía, al lado de la profesora se encontraba la enfermera Promfey intentando calmarla y que se sentara en la camilla y al centro de ellos se encontraba Dumbledore tan calmado como siempre.

-¡Harry!- gritó fuertemente Lupin al verlos atravesar la puerta, en ese instante corrió asía el muchacho con la intención de abrazarle, pero algo le detuvo, por unos segundos se detuvo a observar a los acompañantes del hijo de su mejor amigo y se detuvo en una mirada azul que le traía muchos recuerdos- esa mirada…. ¿tu…. Tu apellido es Lovegood?

Luna solo atinó a asentir, aquella mirada miel del ex profesor de defensa la dejó sin palabras, pues era una mirada tan cargada de desesperación y tristeza, pero con un deje de algo bueno.

-¿Harry, señorita Lovegood ustedes ya se enteraron lo de su prima?- preguntó desesperadamente Remus.

-Sí, Remus, ya nos enteramos, yo estuve toda la mañana con ella.

-¿Dónde está?- la profesora Mc Gonagall ya estaba de pie y se estaba acercando a ellos.

-Iba a Runas junto con Hermione- respondió de manera casual Ron, al ver que Harry no era capaz de hacerlo.

Al escuchar la respuesta del pelirrojo la profesora comenzó a correr a todo lo que daban sus pies saliendo de la enfermería al parecer sin darse cuenta de su vestimenta, tras ella salió corriendo Remus con una sonrisa en el rostro como hace mucho tiempo no se le veía, los cuatro muchachos quedaron pasmados con la actitud de sus profesores, mientras el director Dumbledore solo acariciaba su barba y salía por la puerta en dirección contraria a la de los profesores, los cuatro muchachos se miraron y también salieron corriendo en dirección a la clase de Runas antiguas.

Al frente de los chicos iba Ginny, que al parecer era la única que tenía aquella clase y sabía la ubicación exacta de la sala, al doblar por un pasillo pudieron identificar a Remus, que estaba un poco rezagado por la velocidad que llevaba la profesora Mc Gonagall.

Mientras en la sala de Runas antiguas una castaña y una azabache se sonreían a más no poder, acababan de responder otra difícil pregunta de su profesor por la cual habían ganado diez puntos más para Gryffindor, dándoles un total de cincuenta puntos solo en aquella clase, dejándolas a ambas bastante conformes. De repente la puerta de la sala se abrió de par en par dejando a todos los alumnos pasmados por el fuerte estruendo, tras leves segundos entró por aquella puerta una profesora Mc Gonagall bastante alterada y despeinada, tras ella venía un sudoroso y cansado Remus Lupin, ambos caminaron lentamente asía el pupitre que ambas muchachas compartían y abrazaron de manera casi desesperada a Katlein, como si la vida se les fuera en ello, como si se aferraran a su última salvación, a lo que Kate solo pudo responder con una mirada de desconcierto asía Hermione, la cual al parecer siendo iluminada por uno de aquellos momentos de conocimiento y deducción que solo a ella le pueden dar, cubrió su boca con ambas manos y una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos marrón.

Tras unos momentos de silencio en aquella sala, que solo eran interrumpidos por uno que otro sollozo por parte de la profesora de transformaciones, cuatro muchachos aparecieron por la puerta de la sala, primero dos cabelleras rojas se hicieron presentes y tras ellas un chico de cabello negro y una rubia. Al verlos entrar Katlein solo lanzó un gran suspiro y como pudo se separó de aquellas dos personas que la tenían abrazada y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los recién llegados.

-Debiste haber ido a la enfermería- dijo Kate en un tono de regaño a su prima- si continuas con esa muñeca así te puede pasar algo peor- tras otro suspiro más la chica sacó de su chaqueta su varita y lentamente apuntó a la muñeca de la rubia, la cual en solo un par de segundos estuvo curada por completo- es todo lo que puedo hacer, de seguro si te la hubiera curado la enfermera hubiese quedado mejor.

Después de haber curado a la rubia, giró a mirar a los adultos que aun se encontraban al lado de Hermione mirándola con ojos casi incrédulos.

-Tal vez lo mejor sería hablar de esto en otro lugar, no es muy bueno interrumpir una clase entera solo por un par de cosas que contar. Profesor disculpe pero debo retirarme- el profesor de Runas solamente asintió, sin poder quitar la vista de su colega y de su ex colega que parecían niños indefensos.

Katlein en una calma única se hincó para coger a ambos profesores y ponerlos de pie, mientras le dirigía una leve mirada a Hermione, quien se puso de pie también y cogió por el brazo a Lupin, con un leve movimiento de mano por parte de Kate, las cosas de ambas muchachas habían desaparecido, a paso lento caminaron asía la puerta al pasar al lado de los muchachos Herms les hizo una pequeña señal para que las siguieran.

¿Se imaginan a la profesora Mc Gonagall en bata con el cabello revuelto y corriendo por todo Hogwarts? Jajaja, yo sí…

Fue un poco corto el capítulo, pero el próximo promete (en cuanto lo escriba) se llama "Hace quince años" trata de una historia relatada por el profesor Lupin y la profesora Minerva, (hay que leerlo para entender el resto del fic)

Gracias por leer….

Y por favor, reviews, Reviews!


	5. Hace quince años

Aclaración: Este capítulo es la historia de lo que sucedió en cuanto James y los demás muchachos ingresaron a Hogwarts, está relatado por Remus Lupin y La profesora Mc Gonagall (un párrafo cada uno)

Entendido eso, espero les guste.

Capitulo 5: Hace quince años

Cuando Sirius, James, Peter y yo entramos a Hogwarts, las cosas ya eran muy complejas, asía años que el que no debe ser nombrado estaba reuniendo su ejército, pero en ese instante no dejaba de ser un simple mago con ideas radicales, además de aun ser desconocido salvo por el circulo negro en el cual se movía. Cuando atravesé la barrera del andén 9 ¾ tuve miedo, mi condición de hombre lobo siempre me hizo ser retraído, pero en ese instante era aun peor, me encontraba entrando a una escuela en la cual no conocía a nadie, mi familia quedaba atrás y mi condición debía guardarla en secreto, todo aquello iba en mi mente cuando de repente choqué con un niño de mi edad, cabello negro rebelde, al igual que el muchacho pues sus padres se encontraban dándole instrucciones precisas para ser un gran Slytherin, pero él simplemente parecía ignorarlas, yo seguí mi camino, al entrar al tren escarlata me encontré con todos los asientos ocupados, quería un lugar para estar solo, pero todos los vagones tenían a alguien, finalmente entré en uno en que solo había un muchacho de cabellos rubios, un poco entrado en peso y con una rata en sus manos, al verme pareció asustarse un poco, pero se puso de pie de inmediato y me extendió su mano presentándose, Peter Petigrew, ese era su nombre, tras unos minutos de silencio se oyeron pasos y la puerta se abrió, era el mismo muchacho con el que había chocado a la entrada, parecía un poco nervioso y miraba constantemente asía sus espaldas, tras unos segundos se escuchó una pequeña explosión y el entró mostrando todos sus dientes con una sonrisa de completa conformidad tras escuchar fuertes gritos de chicas, se presentó de inmediato con gran fuerza y sin perder su sonrisa, Sirius Black, desde un principio busca problemas, él fue quien rompió aquel molesto silencio dentro del lugar, nos comentó la broma que acababa de hacer, en un vagón lleno de chicas había lanzado una bomba de humo con colores retardados que existían por ese entonces, y reía cada vez más fuerte contando los efectos que tendrían en las muchachas, de inmediato nos habló sobre las casas de Hogwarts lo primero que nos dijo era que él no deseaba quedar en Slytherin, por lo demás no le preocupaba mucho la elección, mientras yo y Peter escuchábamos en silencio, realmente yo jamás me había planteado en que casa estar, siempre pensé que todo sería igual sin importar la casa a la que perteneciera, tras unos minutos entró otro muchacho de cabellos negros y con anteojos, tras él un muchacho prácticamente idéntico, solo que mucho mayor, ya se encontraba con su túnica escolar en la cual relucía una insignia de prefecto.

-No te rías James, no es gracioso lo que les sucedió a las muchachas, muchos menos cuando se meten con mi novia, cuando sepa quién fue el que hizo eso se las verá conmigo.

Tras sus palabras el muchacho mayor se largó dejando a su hermano con nosotros, el muchacho estalló en una carcajada enorme, tras lo cual se sentó con nosotros y nos comentó lo ocurrido, las muchachas se encontraban pintadas por completo de un color amarillo chillón, Sirius ágil como siempre ha sido, se sentó al lado del recién llegado preguntando por las consecuencias de su broma, tras unos instantes que el expreso partiera nos comenzamos a enterar de todo, el muchacho de lentes era James Potter y quien había entrado junto con él era su hermano mayor Steven Potter, la broma de Sirius había recaído fuertemente en la novia del muchacho, esa fue la vez que los merodeadores se conocieron, la primera vez que nos reunimos, sin saber lo que ese vagón unió y lo que sucedería en un futuro.

Cuando los vi entrar ese año, me encontraba muy feliz, otro Potter siendo cobijado por Hogwarts, realmente era un alivio tener otro Potter sobre todo al pensar que Steven tras ese año se marcharía, no saben la felicidad que me dio cuando escuchaba que el hermano menor de mi mejor alumno era elegido para mi casa aquel año, la desilusión que me llevé al ver que James era por completo diferente a Steven, mientras que James era el nuevo terror de la escuela acompañado por Sirius Black y seguidos, aunque casi por obligación, por Remus y Peter Petigrew, Steven era el mejor alumno que puede haber, buenas calificaciones desde su arribo a la escuela, muy buen comportamiento, tanto así que fue elegido como prefecto y ese preciso año era uno de los dos premio anual, además si a eso le agregas que gracias a él Gryffindor había ganado las últimas cinco copas de quidditch como el gran buscador que era, supongo que eso y la gran pasión que sentían por defender a los desprotegidos eran las únicas cosas que compartían ambos hermanos, aunque creo que de no ser por la señorita Selena definitivamente Steven hubiese actuado igual que James desde un principio, Selena, seguramente fue ella Selena Lovegood quien llevó a Steven por el buen camino, era la mejor alumna de Ravenclaw, tal vez la mejor alumna que ha pasado por aquella casa, calificaciones excelentes al igual que su comportamiento, esa pareja era un emblema de las buenas normas en Hogwarts, cuando me enteré de su romance en quinto año por sus propias bocas no pude hacer más que alegrarme por ellos, realmente era un orgullo que mis dos mejores y más queridos alumnos de aquellos días decidieran unir sus vidas.

Tras unas semanas en el castillo conocimos todo y a todos, James, Sirius, Peter y yo nos convertimos rápidamente en buenos amigos, mientras Steven parecía como nuestro hermano mayor, siempre intentando que Sirius y James no se metieran en problemas, regañándonos por cada maldad y enseñándonos las materias, en eso último lo ayudaba bastante Selena, realmente era única, tal vez solo Lily podría ocupar un sitial tan alto en comprensión y ayuda, además de belleza, con un cabello rubio platinado largo y sus hermosos ojos azules, era conocida como una de las grandes bellezas de Hogwarts por esos días, además por ser la más estricta premio anual que hubiera habido en la escuela, ella fue quien descubrió mi condición de hombre lobo, realmente su intelecto iba más allá, de inmediato Steven se enteró y tras él mis tres amigos, muy por el contrario a lo que yo esperaba, ellos no se alejaron, por el contrario buscaban las formas de ayudarme sobre todo cuando se acercaban las noches de luna llena, de ella provino la idea de transformarse en animagos para lo cual también ayudó mucho su conocimiento y el de Steven, tras contarles mis rutinas en aquellas noches se comenzó la creación del mapa del merodeador, una buena idea con buenas intenciones y en manos de chicos muy traviesos, así el año transcurrió rápido.

Ese año fue de felicidad y dolores de cabeza por parte de los Potter, pero el mayor orgullo fue al ver cómo tras el último partido de quidditch contra Slytherin, Steven se bajaba de su escoba sujetando fuertemente la snitch entre sus manos y se la entregaba a su hermano menor junto con su escoba, era la entrega del puesto de buscador y también el enorme placer de ver que seguramente Gryffindor ganaría aquella copa por seis años más, aquel año Selena obtuvo las mejores calificaciones seguida muy de cerca por Steven, ambos tenían grandes futuros, pero en ellos lo único que tenían en cuenta era que seguirían juntos, durante la ceremonia de egreso presentaron formalmente su compromiso, Selena tras un par de meses dejaría de ser Lovegood para transformarse en Potter. Steven realmente pudo haber sido lo que quisiera, muchos equipos de quidditch le pidieron unirse a sus filas, pero el declinó cada una de sus propuestas y fue por la carrera de auror, quería un mundo mejor, era lo que repetía una y otra vez, mientras Selena tenía propuestas para unirse directamente al ministerio, las cuales también declinó y eligió la carrera de medimaga, siempre ayudando a los demás, siempre. Tras la partida de ambos muchachos en Hogwarts todo siguió igual, hasta que James, Sirius, Remus, Peter y Lily se graduaron, poco tiempo transcurrió y solo hace quince años…

Hace quince años y algo más, ustedes nacieron, los hermanos Potter eran tan coordinados que hasta sus hijos nacieron el mismo día diferenciados solo por un par de minutos, realmente nadie supo quien fue el primero todos estábamos tan felices de que ambos hubieran nacido bien sanos y salvos a pesar del terror que se vivía, el que no debe ser nombrado se encontraba en la cima de su poder, todos los días se oían noticias de asesinatos a muggles y a magos por parte de sus seguidores, y ahí se encontraban ustedes dos, de no ser por el color de las mantas y el de sus ojos nos podríamos haber confundido, el culpable era aquel cabello negro y desarreglado, total herencia Potter, mientras en los ojos de ambos salía a relucir la herencia de sus madres, los ojos verdes de Harry por su parte Evans y los azules de Katlein por su parte Lovegood.

Aquel mismo día ambas parejas decidieron los padrinos para sus niños, Lily y James eligieron a Sirius Black y a Alice Longbottom, la madre de su compañero Neville, quienes eran los mejores amigos de ellos, mientras Steven y Selena nos eligieron a ambos como los padrinos de Katlein, tras su nacimiento las cosas empeoraron, algo sucedió y los mortífago comenzaron a buscar algo, a todos aquellos que nos encontrábamos en su contra los torturaban, no sé que buscaban, pero andaban tras de algo.

Tras casi un año de su nacimiento ocurrió un ataque que dejó muy mal a todos, los Longbottom habían sido torturados por Bellatrix Lestrange llevándolos al borde de la locura por culpa de la maldición cruciatus, buscaban algo y no se iban a detener ante nada, por esos tiempos, James ya había decidido ocultarse, pero un nuevo golpe se hizo oír, los buscaban a ellos a los Potter y el primer lugar al que llegaron fue a una antigua casa en un páramo una de las tantas casas de los Potter, ahí solo se encontraban sus abuelos, los cuales callaron la ubicación de sus hijos por lo cual les cayó un Avada Kedabra a ambos, fue lo más triste y conmovedor que se vio hasta ese momento, murieron abrasados, juntos como habían pasado toda su vida. Tras su muerte James y Steven quedaron realmente marcados, luego hubo otro ataque más a su familia, esta vez se encontraban solas Selena y Katlein, aun no se sabe quien fue, alguien violó todas y cada una de sus protecciones y entró en su casa, para asesinarlas a ambas…

Todo este tiempo te creímos muerta- la profesora Mc Gonagall volvía a llorar de manera desgarradora- creímos que tú habías muerto junto con Selena.

-¿Qué sucedió después?- lágrimas caían por toda la habitación, de seguro el salón de transformaciones jamás había estado tan inundado de lágrimas y de pena, Remus y la profesora Mc Gonagall no habían parado de llorar desde que Lupin había contado lo de la tortura de los Longbottom, cosa que había hecho estallar en llanto también a Hermione, Ginny y Luna, mientras Ron se mordía los labios para no dejar escapar sus sentimientos, pero ambos muchachos Potter parecían consternados, tantas cosas que se estaban enterando que sus emociones se vieron retraídas, al parecer eran tantas las cosas en sus cabezas y corazones que realmente sus cuerpos no alcanzaban a percibirlas con claridad.

Después de aquello tu padre prometió proteger a Harry aun a costa de su vida, un mes después él se encontraba muerto, un mortífago lo había asesinado por la espalda, después de eso pasó un tiempo, Peter era el guardián del secreto de los Potter y se lo dijo a quien tu sabes, cuando quien tu sabes atacó a James lo mató de inmediato, al igual que a Lily, pero Harry salió librado, Harry nos libró de aquel mal y desde entonces pensamos que era el único de la familia Potter en sobrevivir.

Todos los que los conocíamos sufrimos mucho, demasiado, no queríamos que le señor Potter pasara por lo mismo una y otra vez, así que todos decidimos que nadie jamás mencionaría la existencia de sus abuelos, sus tíos y de Katlein, sería un secreto para toda la vida, nadie se debía enterar de aquello…

Harry no debía sufrir más, no más.

Katlein se puso de pie del asiento en el que había estado escuchando toda la historia y se dirigió hacia una de las ventanas que daban asía el jardín y dejó caer dos pequeñas lágrimas, mientras Harry apretaba sus puños clavándose sus propias uñas en la palma de sus manos, Voldemort le había hecho mucho daño a la familia Potter, había matado a sus abuelos, a sus tíos, a sus padres solo por algo que nadie entendía, en ese instante Harry no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Kate giró al escuchar leves sollozos, Harry se encontraba llorando, en dos pasos estuvo a su lado y tal como lo hizo durante su primera conversación tomó sus manos y lo miró con una sonrisa, levemente borró sus lágrimas y revolvió su cabello una vez más, gesto que repitió con Luna quien se encontraba a un lado de Harry, con la misma calma de siempre se dirigió al lugar en donde se encontraban ambos profesores, primero envolvió en un fuerte abrazo a la profesora Minerva y le besó la frente, tras lo cual hizo lo mismo con Remus.

-Gracias por esta historia, no puedo decir que linda, pero yo misma me encargaré de darle un lindo final.

Aquel momento tan triste fue interrumpido por gritos y pasos en el pasillo, comentarios graciosos por parte de los alumnos que pasaban por ahí, cosa que arrancó un par de sonrisas a los que se encontraban dentro de aquel salón.

-Creo que es hora de que nos marchemos a nuestras salas comunes- dijo finalmente Kate, quien parecía la única que podía hablar- ya va a ser hora de la cena, padrino espero verlo otro día y charlar con más calma, al igual que con usted profesora, ahora ya entiendo porque mi segundo nombre es Minerva- una pequeña risa que ahogó con una mano se hizo oír- bueno yo tengo hambre ¿y ustedes?

Los muchachos salieron en fila india por la puerta rumbo a la sala común de Gryffindor, todos iban con los ojos rojos y en completo silencio, había sido una triste historia sin final conocido.

-¿Hermione cuando te diste cuenta de que ambos eran mis padrinos?- preguntó Kate cuando se encontraban a unos pasos de la sala común.

-Lo comprendí cuando ambos te abrazaron en el salón de Runas, lo de Lupin lo sabía desde esta mañana, pero lo de la profesora lo deduje por tu segundo nombre.

-¡Lo sabía!

Los seis muchachos atravesaron el retrato de la dama gorda, Ginny llevaba a Luna de la mano, pues en un principió se había negado a entrar, en la sala común solo había una persona, Math se encontraba sentado o más bien contorsionado en uno de los sillones, su cabeza se encontraba cerca del piso colgando y sus pies colgaban por el respaldo del sillón.

-¿Un largo día?

-Parvati y Lavender no me dejaron solo ni un segundo ¿y tú?

-Al parecer una larga vida- contesto Kate mientras se sentaba en el sillón. Al oír la respuesta de su amiga el rubio giró velozmente y quedó sentado en el sofá, por un instante los azules ojos de Kate y los marrones de Math chocaron.

Katlein mordió sus labios como aguantando decir algo más y se recostó en el pecho del rubio, quien solo le acaricio el cabello.

1.-¿Les gustó? A mi no mucho, mucho bla bla y nada de acción, prometo que en el siguiente habrá más.

2.- Sé que a algunos lectores no les gusta para nada Kate Potter porque es la típica niñita perfecta, lo sé a mi tampoco me gustan mucho esos chicos, pero no lo puedo evitar, tengo que presentarla de alguna manera para lo cual debe tomar un rol principal (aunque creo que la escena del baile se me pasó la mano, pero vienen de una escuela de música era eso o ponerlos a bailar un vals), pero el protagonista sigue siendo Harry, de lo contrario el fic no se llamaría "Harry Potter y los domadores de dragones", solo tengan paciencia con ella, cuando todo quede claro entenderán que ella no es tan… Mary Sue? Y que todo tiene causa y consecuencia, y no todo lo que brilla es oro…

3.- Luna…. Ella me encanta, así que quedan advertidos en este fic ella va a tener un mayor protagónico, al igual que Neville, quien por razones dentro del contexto no la ha tenido hasta el momento…

Y 4… No hay 4, ajajaja

Espero les guste y sigan leyendo…. Y no olviden Reviews!

Gracias…


	6. Escarabajos y ratas en Hogwarts

Capitulo 6: Escarabajos y ratas en Hogwarts

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días Herms- saludó el pelirrojo desde la escalera.

El día anterior solo había sido el primero de muchos en la escuela, tras la conversación con la profesora Mc Gonagall y Remus, Harry, Kate y Luna se encerraron en la sala común de Gryffindor alegando que necesitaban conversar y conocerse mejor, a pesar de las protestas de Hermione los muchachos se saltaron todas las clases de la tarde para poder conversar y conocerse mejor, mientras los demás volvían a sus respectivos horarios.

-Buenos días Harry.

-Buenos días Her…- el saludo de Harry se vio interrumpido por muchos gritos provenientes de la escalera que daba a los cuartos de los muchachos de quinto año.

-Realmente no sé como aguantan estas corbatas- se quejaba el recién llegado Math, quien se encontraba vestido con el uniforme reglamentario de Hogwarts y tironeándose la corbata rojo-oro de Gryffindor- no sé como lo hacen, buenos días.

-¡Buenos días Math!- por las escaleras del dormitorio de chicas aparecieron Parvati y Lavender quienes corrían a abrazar al rubio- ¿vienes a desayunar con nosotras?

-Yo he…- el rubio desesperado miraba en todas direcciones como esperando un milagro o algo que lo salvara de aquella situación, en ese preciso instante se le prendió el foco (N.A: se le ocurrió una idea)- se me quedó un libro arriba, ustedes adelántense.

-Pero podemos esperarte- contraataco Lavender.

-Es cierto, ahora que recuerdo se lo presté a Kate, vayan ustedes, yo las alcanzo.

Al parecer la mentira de Math fue suficiente para engañar a las muchachas quienes salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda rumbo al gran comedor. La escena realmente había tenido mucha gracia, sobre todo para Ron quien parecía no poder aguantar las risas.

-Hay viejo, parece que esas dos quedaron prendadas de ti- le comentó el pelirrojo entre risas y golpeándole la espalda al rubio.

-Lo que me pasa por ser un caballero y no ponerle sus puntos sobre las i- suspiró- ¿Dónde está Kate?

-Al igual que tú quejándose por su nuevo uniforme en el dormitorio- contestó Hermione mirando de reojo la escalera por la que aparecieron Lavender y Parvati- ¿Cómo les fue en su conversación anoche?

-Bien supongo, conocí mucho mejor a mi prima y también a Luna, ambas son realmente simpáticas- contesto un cansado Harry, durante la noche anterior había dormido poco y nada por las constantes preguntas de Ron sobre su prima- me enteré que Kate es buscadora igual que yo, nos reímos de ese detalle, supongo que es algo Potter.

-Buenos días disculpen la demora- Kate acababa de aparecer por las escaleras con el atuendo de Hogwarts, pero con leves detalles extras, su blusa era realmente ajustada al cuerpo y una falda en extremo corta que cubría lo necesario- sí me queda un poco corto todo ¡ya me di cuenta! ¡No me miren con esas caras! ¡Se equivocaron en mi talla!- gritó desesperada al ver los rostro de los muchachos.

-A mi me parece que te queda muy bien- se adelantó el pelirrojo, al oír el comentario la cara de Kate se puso del mismo color que el cabello de Ron.

-Esa no es manera de hablarle a una mujer…

-… es cierto no se ve bien….

-… se ve hermosa….

-… incluso más que una veela….

-… ni Fleur le llega a los talones…

-… es, es…

-Realmente una mujer- contestaron los gemelos Weasley apareciendo por las escaleras del cuarto de varones del séptimo curso.

-Pero si son ustedes con los que baile el día de la ceremonia- Kate parecía haber recordado algo de hace mucho tiempo y no solo de hace un par de días.

-A si es bella dama….

-…nosotros somos sus bailarines…

-Mi nombre es George- el gemelo de la derecha se le acercó y besó su mejilla izquierda.

-Y mi nombre es Fred- el gemelo de la izquierda se acercó y le besó su mejilla derecha.

-Entonces el de los ojos azules oscuros es George y el de los claros es Fred- los ojos azules de los gemelos parecían platos, ni su madre podía identificarlos con claridad, pero aquella muchacha sí.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Ron más desconcertado que los propios gemelos.

-Tengo muy buena vista, incluso puedo decirles que al que le arranqué la túnica fue a George, y desde ahora incluso los puedo diferenciar por su olor, pues a pesar de que ambos huelen a pasto recién cortado Fred tiene un leve aroma a manzanas verdes y George a…. chocolate- Kate se encontraba con una gran sonrisa como si acabara de hacer un hechizo de una complejidad extrema.

-Lo mejor será que bajemos- gritó Harry casi enfadado, era de esperarse, su única pariente estaba siendo vista como un trozo de carne y no sabía cuál de los pelirrojos estaba babeando más por ella, incluso su amigo del alma parecía haber caído bajo los hechizos de su prima.

Como si las palabras de Harry fueran una orden los muchachos bajaron al gran comedor, cuando entraron por las puertas todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos, aun cuando se sentaron en silencio muchos cuchicheos se hicieron oír, tras unos minutos de completo silencio entre los muchachos una gran lechuza marrón se dirigió donde Hermione dejando a un lado el profeta, junto con otra publicación de centellantes colores.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Ron, pero antes de que Hermione la cogiera él ya la tenía en sus manos- ha, es esa revista corazón de bruja, ¿pero tú lees esta porquería Herms?

-No Ron, no sé porque me llegó- Hermione le arrancó la revista de las manos al pelirrojo, pero al hacerlo un pequeño trozó de papel calló.

_Espero les guste el nuevo número de corazón de bruja,_

_Su amiga de siempre Rita Skeeter._

-¿Quién es Rita Skeeter?- preguntó un confundido Math.

-Es una reportera de cuarta que el año anterior entrevistó a Harry y sacó varias noticias de él- contestó ofuscada Herms.

-¡Claro ya recuerdo!- grito Kate golpeando la mesa- ella escribió sobre Harry y Hermione, algo de que salían juntos, y luego dijo que habías cambiado a Harry por Víctor Krum, ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Ustedes dos están juntos o no?

Los colores en la cara de Hermione subieron más que nunca, incluso el cabello de los muchachos Weasley quedaba opaco con el color rojo en la cara de ella.

-Harry solo es mi mejor amigo- contestó casi en un susurro Hermione.

-Ok. ¿Qué aparece en la revista?- Kate velozmente arrancó la revista de las manos de Hermione, quien parecía más preocupada por contar la cantidad de baldosas en el piso que por lo que podría decir aquella revista.

Kate pasó velozmente las páginas de la revista y la detuvo de un dos por tres, cerca de las páginas centrales en letras grandes y resaltadas mágicamente aparecía _**"Reencuentro en Hogwarts, lágrimas, sonrisas e historias entre los Potter"**_

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- gritó desmesuradamente Kate tras leer el título de la noticia, bajo el cual había una perfecta fotografía del día anterior, en la cual aparecían ella y Harry abrazados.

Tras el grito de la chica Potter todos giraron a verla, sobre todo cuando comenzó a leer el artículo de Rita Skeeter.

_ A pesar que desde el año anterior mi querido Harry Potter, a quien conozco personalmente y soy gran amiga suya, tuvo un duro año en el cual pasó de todo, absolutamente de todo, entre lo cual podemos destacar, combatir contra un dragón, salir con su mejor amiga y que esta a su vez lo deje por otro, rescatar a su mejor amigo desde las oscuras aguas de un lago y atravesar todo un delirio en su última prueba, nada de eso, nada, ni su desilusión amorosa lo preparó para esto._

_ Al iniciar el año, cuando nuestro querido Harry, creía que sería un año normal, su mundo quedó volteado, y como no con el ingreso de seis nuevos alumnos a Hogwarts provenientes de una academia Canadiense, los cuales sin duda y replica hicieron una presentación de lo más hot, por no decir exageradamente demostrativa de sexualidad, se presentaron, cual fue la sorpresa de todo el mundo al oír claramente como la última representante de estos alumnos se apellidaba Potter, nada extraño hasta ahí, claro si no contamos el desmayo sufrido por la profesora de transformaciones al leer el apellido de la joven, pero era el momento tras la historia que todos conocíamos se encontraba otra, el joven Potter huérfano, tenía familia, tenía una prima, era impresionante la forma en que Harry dejaba escapar las lágrimas al saber que no se encontraba solo en el mundo, yo como su gran amiga ya sabía previamente que este muchacho era muy sensible, solo de recordar el año anterior y la manera en que hablaba de sus padres y como él mismo nos reconocía que había veces en que lloraba por ellos, pero esta vez fue sorprendente, aun más el reencuentro de estos primos alejados por tanto tiempo, la joven Katlein Potter corrió con una gran sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos asía los brazos de su primo, como podemos ver en esta estupenda fotografía donada por uno de los grandes amigos de Harry, transmitiéndose así el cariño que por tantos años habían guardado en sus corazones._

_ Pero ese solo es el inicio de esta historia, tras una larga noche en la cual estos primos conocieron un par de detalles de sus vidas y solo se dedicaron a encantarse con ciertas casualidades que compartían y de llorar, de reír toda la noche, pero el día siguiente vendría aun más cargado de sorpresas, y como no, esta hábil reportera rápidamente investigó la historia de la muchacha Potter y no podemos decir que lo ha pasado mejor que nuestro Harry, no, al igual que su primo es huérfana y ha vivido toda su vida en México, pero no es solo eso en mis andanzas periodísticas he logrado averiguar que la señorita es nada más que ahijada de la profesora Mc Gonagall y de Remus Lupin (ex profesor de Hogwarts y licántropo) los cuales hasta ese momento la sabían muerta, ¡imagínense muerta! Al parecer la vida de los Potter es sufrimiento tras sufrimiento, pero eso es solo una parte de la historia, la señorita Katlein también tiene otro pariente dentro de Hogwarts una prima por parte de su madre, Estrella Lovegood, pero eso solo es una parte de las buenas noticias que trae esta joven, pues a pesar de que a simple vista ella y nuestro pequeño héroe son idénticos, con historias similares, la diferencia se nota en su personalidad, nuestro Harry es un tanto retraído por su fama desde niño aunque siempre intentando ser aquel héroe que lo hemos estigmatizado a ser, con solo un par de amigos (y que par de amigos, su mejor amigo lo deja solo durante casi todo un año y su "mejor amiga" lo engaña), pero ella es distinta, solo al llegar se hizo la diferencia, con aquella presentación de baile que realizó dejó a todos los muchachos de la escuela por el piso, incluso (y para la opinión de esta reportera fue un acto desagradable) a varios profesores dejando baba tras de sí, encantando incluso al mejor amigo de nuestro querido Harry, ella siempre se encuentra rodeada por un sequito de admiradores, al parecer sus "dotes ocultos" también la han ayudado a ser buena en sus estudios, pues los profesores no ponen replica en lo que hace, incluso el nuevo profesor de defensa de estos muchachos, un joven castaño bastante agraciado, ha quedado prendido con esta muchacha tanto que le permite tutearlo como si fueran dos pares, ahora solo me queda preguntarme ¿esta muchacha viene a dar vuelta el mundo de nuestro querido Harry para bien o para mal?_

_ A pesar de que me hubiese encantado hablar unas palabras con Harry, debo admitir que me enterneció tanto verlo llorar así por saber que tenía a alguien a su lado que he decidido dejar que el pobre esté tranquilo y no entrevistarlo hasta una ocasión siguiente, pero si he recabado mucha información por parte de sus pares, pero esta la daré a conocer en mi siguiente artículo en el cual espero tener imágenes de estos dos primos viviendo su vida juntos como una familia._

_Se despide su amiga desde siempre y nueva reportera de corazón de bruja Rita Skeeter._

Tras terminar de leer Kate bajó la revista dejándola al centro de la mesa, lugar del cual desapareció de inmediato llegando a manos de Math, mientras se podía observar a Harry, Hermione y Ron de un color rojo oscuro, seguramente por distintas razones.

-¿Mis "dotes ocultos"?- repitió incrédula Kate.

-Sí, eso dice aquí tus dotes ocultos te hacen ser buena en clases, es sorprendente considerando que has estado solo en dos clases.

Kate contrario a todo lo que se pudiera esperar estalló en risas.

-¿No estás enfadada?- preguntó Hermione saliendo de la furia con la que había quedado tras escuchar aquel artículo.

-Debe ser una broma, enfadarse por las idioteces que dice una reporterita no lo haría ni en broma- Kate al levantar su cara logró ver los rostros del trío dorado, en ese instante comprendió que a ellos si les había afectado aquel artículo- no deberían preocuparse es solo un artículo de una revista para brujas ociosas y ya quiten esas caras que no dijeron nada tan malo.

-Bueno a uno de ellos le dijeron que estaba babeando por ti, a la otra la acusaron de traidora y al otro de niño sensible.

-¡Math!

-¿Acaso no es por eso que están así?, aunque me sorprende más que ella supiese tantas cosas sobre ustedes.

-Eso es cierto ¿Cómo lo habrá logrado?- tras las palabras de Kate, Hermione comenzó a revisar por completo la mesa de Gryffindor, levantando todo incluso cada tenedor para revisar con cuidado.

-¡Maldito escarabajo! ¡Debe estar por aquí!- gritó de repente la castaña, en ese preciso instante Harry comprendió que era lo que estaba asiendo su mejor amiga, mientras Ron tardó un par de segundos más.

-Skeeter es una animaga sin permiso- comentó Harry al ver las miradas de curiosidad de los dos americanos por lo que asía Hermione- es un escarabajo.

-Curioso.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda insaciable Hermione comprendió que Rita no estaba por ahí en ninguna de sus formas insectívoras así que comenzó a tomar su desayuno en calma al igual que los otros muchachos, tras minutos en los que las bromas iban y venían Katlein se puso de pie y excusándose con tener una conversación pendiente con el director salió del gran comedor, no sin antes recibir una recordación de que su primera clase aquel día era de pociones y no se podía permitir llegar tarde.

Cuando los muchachos terminaron de desayunar corrieron velozmente a el aula de pociones, cuando entraron ya muchos Slytherins estaban dentro, entre ellos se encontraba Draco y su pandilla quienes al verlos se pusieron de pie para ir asía ellos, pero en ese mismo instante entraba Snape así que las serpientes desistieron en su intento de ataque.

-Siéntense- gritó de inmediato Snape cuando atravesó las puertas del aula- como ninguno de ustedes sabes, ya que todos consideran la materia de pociones como una más, una forma inservible y solo muy pocos de ustedes pueden apreciar el poder de estas bien hechas, les dejaré en claro algo para este curso, están a punto de llegar los Timos y no me molestaría para nada dejar a algunos fuera de mi clase el próximo año, así que quien no aprecie las pociones debe largarse de aquí, como decía hay pociones que bien preparadas pueden ser más poderosas que muchas maldiciones juntas, y mucho más eficaces, entre ellas se encuentra la poción dominius la cual tiene por objetivo hacer que una persona haga lo que el preparador desee, muy parecida a la maldición imperdonable imperius, pero mucho más útil pues su preparador no debe estar cerca de aquella persona cuando realice sus acciones- los ojos de Malfoy brillaban al oír las cualidades de aquella pócima- pero aquí no les enseñaré como realizar tan poderosa poción, repito no les enseñaré a prepararla, solo aprenderemos como revertir sus efectos con un antídoto llamado liberty, el cual consiste en liberar los actos de aquella persona, pero si es preparado de mala manera…

-Los efectos serían locura temporal, sino permanente, dependiendo del paso en que se hayan equivocado.

-Señorita Granger ¿le gusta tanto ser la sabelotodo que no puede guardar silencio?

-No fue Hermione, Profesor Severus fui yo- Kate se encontraba parada en la puerta del aula- no sabía que era malo que un alumno demostrara sus conocimientos.

-Tome asiento señorita Katlein y espero que esa actitud sea solo por su primera clase conmigo.

-¿Qué actitud es esa profesor?

-La actitud Potter.

-Pues pese a quien le pese soy una Potter y esa actitud viene en mi ADN.

-Su padre no era así.

-Es cierto, mi padre no era así, él era un cobarde, yo no soy como él.

Con cada palabra que decían se iban acercando un poco más hasta quedarse mirando cara a cara.

-Su padre era todo un caballero, muy distinto a su tío.

-Hubiese preferido ser hija de mi tío que de mi padre.

-Usted no tiene idea de nada.

-Claro que no tengo idea de nada, solo sé lo que debo saber ¿o me equivoco profesor?

En ese instante terminó la guerra de miradas con una Kate completamente ofuscada saliendo del salón y tras ella iba Math.

Snape pasó por alto el incidente con la chica Potter, y siguió con su clase dejando al trío dorado con una duda incrustada, Kate había mencionado a su padre y no de muy buena manera, le había dicho cobarde mientras que defendía al papá de Harry y su última frase "Solo sé lo que debo saber"

Cuando la clase hubo acabado Harry, Hermione y Ron salieron velozmente de la sala, principalmente porque querían ver qué era lo que había pasado, mientras los demás Gryffindors ya iban esparciendo el rumor de que la prima de Harry Potter, la recién llegada Kate Potter se acababa de enfrentar al profesor Snape, el más temido del alumnado, y que prácticamente habían empatado, pues Kate salió ofuscada y Snape no le restó puntos. Cuando el trío dorado iba bajando la escalera el grupo de Malfoy apareció.

-Pero si aquí tenemos a uno de los Potter, acaso todavía andas llorando por los rincones por tus padres Harry.

-¡Déjalo Draco!- gritó desde un lado la castaña, quien ya se encontraba tomando a sus amigos por los brazos para impedir que se lanzaran a golpes con el rubio Slytherin.

-Potter que bajo has caído que te defienda una sangre sucia.

-George ¿Qué te parece si mejor llamamos a Kate?

-¿Para qué Fred? ¿Para qué Malfoy tiemble de pies a cabeza?

Subiendo asía la sala de pociones George, Fred y dos muchachos de Slytherin de último año habían escuchado la discusión y se unieron a ella.

-No hay para que llamar a Kate, con tan poca cosa que tenemos aquí- acotó un azabache Slytherin, que obviamente era uno de los extranjeros compañeros de la chica Potter.

-Es cierto para que llamar a Kate, nosotros podemos con estos tipos y sin necesidad de varita- agregó otro rubio Slytherin de intercambio, mientras asía sonar sus nudillos.

Al parecer Malfoy y sus secuaces sabían al menos sumar, pues al verse en desventaja numérica emprendieron la retirada lanzando miradas de desprecio a todos en especial a los dos Slytherins que habían cuadrado con sus enemigos en vez de ayudarlos.

-Al fin hay Slytherins que nos caen bien- dijo uno de los gemelos mientras golpeaba la espalda del rubio.

-Claro tenían que ser extranjeros, no como estas comadrejas de aquí- corroboró el otro gemelo Weasley.

Los muchachos hicieron rápidas presentaciones, para dejar conformes a los Slytherins, quienes al ver a Hermione se negaron a marcharse sin presentarse debidamente con aquella dama, tras eso todos siguieron sus caminos los mayores directo a clases de pociones y el trío dorado a su siguiente clase transformaciones, la cual a mitad de camino recordaron que estaba cancelada hasta el día siguiente, así que se dedicaron a buscar a la chica Potter y Math.

Tras muchos minutos de búsqueda, en la cual se encontraron con Ginny y Luna a las cuales les preguntaron por el paradero de ambos muchachos, tras lo cual tuvieron que relatar lo sucedido en el aula de pociones por insistencia de la rubia, que no se iba a marchar tranquila sin saber de su prima, por fin los encontraron se encontraban al lado del lago negro, en la misma plataforma en la que Harry el año anterior se lanzó en búsqueda de su amigo.

-¿Kate estás bien?- el primero en hablar fue el pelirrojo, cosa que le hizo ganar una mirada de completo odio por parte del rubio Math que se encontraba a unos pasos de su amiga.

Las miradas marrones de Math y Hermione se conectaron, en ese preciso instante comprendieron que debían dejar solos a Harry y Kate, para lo cual cada uno tomó un brazo de Ron para sacarlo de ahí, quien no lo quería hacer y tal y como decían sus propios gritos "Yo también me preocupo por ella, quiero saber si está bien"

-¿Este fue el lago en que tuviste que lanzarte a tu segunda prueba verdad?- Kate no quitaba la vista del lago, era como si buscara algo, pero en un punto fijo.

-Sí, aquí me tuve que lanzar para rescatar a Ron, utilice branquialgas, y abajo me encontré también a Hermione.

-El agua debe ser muy fría.

-Un poco.

-¿Es cierto que en la primera prueba le dieron una clave para la segunda?

-Sí, era un huevo de dragón, dentro tenía grabados cantos de sirenas, que decían que lo más preciado se nos sería arrebatado y que teníamos una hora para buscarlo.

-¿Lo más preciado?- Kate parecía no comprender y por primera vez giró a ver a su primo- ¿lo más preciado para ti es Ron?, yo hubiese jurado que era Hermione.

-Lo es… bueno creo, realmente no lo sé- contestó un aturdido Harry- pero en ese instante me acababa de reconciliar con Ron, tal vez por eso o porque Krum eligió a Hermione.

-Eso espero… te ves muy lindo con Hermione al lado.

-¿Ah?

-En su tiempo entenderás Harry.

-Lo que sucedió con Snape.

-Profesor, Harry es Profesor Snape- con aquella frase Harry no pudo evitar comparar a su prima con su director, era cierto tenían ciertas similitudes, ambos con muchos secretos en su vida- Harry, mi vida es un misterio que recién estoy desenvolviendo, hace menos de un año me enteré que tenía parientes vivos, tengo dos primos, un tío y dos abuelos, soy una Potter Lovegood, pero más de eso no sé, sé solo lo que tengo que saber para hacer lo que debo hacer.

-¿Y qué es eso? ¿Qué debes hacer?

-Protegerte, ya te dije, no dejaré que Voldemort te ponga un dedo encima, aun si tengo que luchar contra él.

-Eso no pasara, Dumbledore….

-Harry, si Dumbledore pudiera hacer algo sería bueno, pero no puede, Voldemort ya salió de sus manos, esto lo tiene que arreglar alguien más y no dejaré que ese alguien seas tú, tienes una vida por vivir, amigos, una familia que formar.

-¡Tú también!

-Harry es muy largo de explicar, solo te puedo decir que toda mi vida ha girado en torno a ti, sin siquiera que yo lo supiera, lo único que de verdad he tenido para mí son esos cinco muchachotes que ves conmigo, son mi único lazo a este mundo, o al menos lo eran ahora estás tú, Luna, incluso creo que puedo llevarme espectacular con Hermione, tal vez pueda considerarla como mi primera amiga mujer, ja, ja, ja, y con Ron, bueno, si deja de babear por mí, también.

-Kate… pero lo que pasó, tu papá, él mío ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé, solo algo que salió- Kate se acercó a Harry, lo cogió por un brazo y lo guió al castillo- vamos Harry, nuestra siguiente clase es Historia de la Magia y creo que primero debo ir a buscar una almohada para dormir tranquila, esa clase no me gusta para nada.

Harry rió para sus adentros con el comentario de su prima, otra coincidencia más, a él también le desagrada aquella clase, "Tal vez lo mejor sería llevar yo también una almohada" pensó Potter mientras atravesaba las puertas del castillo.

Las clases aquel día habían acabado, todos los muchachos volvían a la sala común de Gryffindor con una gran cantidad de libros en sus brazos, obviamente la que llevaba más cantidad de cosas era Hermione.

-No puedo creerlo ¡es solo el segundo día! Y todos nos han dado cuantos deberes han querido.

-Ronald no te quejes, yo tengo las mismas clases que tú y además Aritmancy y Runas antiguas, al igual que Kate y no ves a ninguna de las dos quejándonos- en el preciso instante en que Hermione estaba hablando entró Kate por el retrato tiró un par de libros en la mesa y se recostó en sillón.

-Dos pergaminos ¡dos! Para Historia de la magia, sobre una guerra de trols en no sé donde, no me pueden pedir eso el segundo día- se quejó la chica Potter.

-Ja, ves ¡ella está igual que yo!- recalcó el pelirrojo- al fin una mujer que me comprende- dijo tirándose al lado de Kate en el sillón rojo.

-¡No es lo mismo Ron!- gritó la castaña sujetando firmemente sus libros-Kate no sabe nada sobre historia de magia Inglesa, pero si le preguntamos sobre la americana debe saberla de memoria.

Tras el comentario de Hermione tres risas se hicieron oír, el rubio Math que se encontraba de pie cerca de las escaleras, la de Kate desde el sillón y la de Harry, quien se encontraba al lado de la castaña, pues Potter ya sabía el desagrado de su prima por aquella materia.

-¿Dije algo gracioso?

-Hermione, te lo voy a dejar así, si le preguntas a Kate que desayunó no te lo va a saber responder, así que no le pidas tanto como lo que pasó en la guerra de Trols de Andora.

-¡Math!- gritó la azabache desde el sillón mientras le lanzaba un rollo de pergamino a su amigo- Herms la verdad yo soy un cero a la izquierda en Historia de la Magia, no me gusta, con suerte estuve despierta durante toda la clase.

-Eso es tan…. Tan…

-¿Harry?- acotó el pelirrojo.

-Digamos que es algo Potter- dijo Harry mientras se sentaba en el lugar desocupado del sillón.

-No me lo puedo creer, yo pensé que Kate era, era….

-¿Cómo tú?

-¡Ronald!- grito a su lado Kate- Herms, mira yo te apaño en todas las demás clases, pero no me pidas nada en Historia de la magia, eso trátalo mejor con el rubio de allá que sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta- dijo apuntando a Math.

-¡Mira quien llegó hermanito!

-Pero si es nada más ni nada menos que la leona de Gryffindor- los gemelos Weasley venían bajando por las escaleras del cuarto.

-Primero con Malfoy…

-Y luego con Snape.

-¡es buena!- dijeron a coro.

-¿La leona de Gryffindor?- pregunto la castaña que estaba más cerca de los gemelos.

-Así la llaman todos ahora….

-La leona.

-No saben la ironía de eso- comentó por lo bajo el rubio- disculpen, pero debo ir a ver los deberes- tras sus palabras el rubio subió veloz directo a su cuarto.

-¿Qué quiso decir con ironía?

-Nada, es mejor que no lo sepan aun- respondió Kate al ver la duda en el rostro de Hermione- ustedes dos ¿andan en algo?- los gemelos se miraron con caras de susto.

-No- respondieron a coro.

-Bueno debe ser idea mía, tal vez aun me falta para acostumbrarme a todas las excentricidades de este castillo.

-¡Harry, Kate!- por el retrato venía entrando la Weasley faltante- Luna me preguntó si podían ir a verla más en la noche, le llegó una carta de su padre que quiere hablar con ustedes dos.

-¡¿Por qué Harry?- preguntó un poco alterada Hermione, cada vez que se hablaba de Luna Lovegood se ponía así.

-Eso es asunto de ella, solo me dijo que quería hablar con los dos- contestó la pelirroja- después del toque en el pasillo del tercer piso.

-¡¿Después del toque?- volvió a gritar Herms.

-Sí- contestó ya un poco cansada Ginny- es algo muy urgente.

-Sí es así también debemos ir- contesto Ron mirando a Hermione para ver que respondía la muchacha.

-Es cierto ¡también iremos!- para sorpresa de todos Hermione apoyó la idea de Ron de acompañar a los primos Potter, mientras Harry y Kate solo cruzaban miradas.

-Lo siento, pero Luna insistió en que fueran solo ellos dos.

-Esa rubiecita no tiene poder para negarnos nada, si me quiero escapar esta noche con Harry ¡Lo haré!

Todos se encontraban con los ojos como platos por el comentario de Hermione, Hermione Jane Granger, la prefecta perfecta, se quería escapar de noche para juntarse con Luna, ¿qué le había sucedido a la niña buena?,¿ la que no rompería una regla de no tener que hacerlo?, ¿estaba dispuesta a dejar todo solo por acompañar a Harry?.

-Somos una mala influencia en ella- dijo de repente Ron, arrancando una risa de Harry, quien recordó haber escuchado esa misma frase cuando estaban en primer año.

-Eso es imposible, no nos podemos escapar los cuatro- dijo Kate mientras miraba a todas las direcciones.

-Cinco- grito de pronto Ginny- Luna es mi amiga y ustedes también quiero saber qué es lo que pasa.

-Seis…

-Siete- dijeron los gemelos tajantemente poniéndose tras de su hermana.

-¡eso es imposible!, nos descubrirían de inmediato.

Al fin Ron tenía razón en algo, eran muchos, tan solo al salir y dar la vuelta al pasillo serían descubiertos.

-Tal vez si utilizamos la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa merodeador podamos lograr algo- al parecer Harry ya había cedido ante la presión de sus amigos, y como no, los conocía de toda la vida, seguro no lo dejarían ir solo, así que mejor ahorrarse el tiempo de discutir y planear algo para no ser descubiertos.

-¿Qué es eso de mapa merodeador?, ayer mi padrino lo mencionó y ahora tú.

-Es un mapa que muestra la ubicación de cada persona en el castillo, gracias a él, Ron, Hermione y yo hemos podido salir bien librados de muchas cosas- contestó Harry mientras subía a su recamara a buscar el mapa.

En cuanto Harry bajó, puso el mapa en el centro de la mesa, la cual se encontraba rodeada por toda la comitiva de escape de aquella noche, en cuanto lo desplego los gemelos sacaron sus varitas y dijeron al mismo tiempo "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas", tras lo cual el mapa dejó ver la ubicación de cada persona en el castillo, como pudieron observar casi todos los alumnos se encontraban ya en sus salas comunes, muy pocas personas se encontraban deambulando por los pasillos, nada extraño considerando que ya iba a ser hora del toque en el castillo, entre tantos puntos se pudo ver a Luna aun en la sala común de Ravenclaw.

-Bien Luna aun está en sala común de Ravenclaw ¿Cómo hacemos para salir todos?

-La capa de invisibilidad es muy pequeña, aunque Ron y yo seamos prefectos y nos podamos pasear ahí, aun queda el problema de ustedes cinco.

-Cuatro- respondió Kate- yo tengo mis propios métodos para salir sin que me vean.

Mientras planeaban la salida, los puntos que se encontraban en los pasillos se movieron rápidamente asía sus salas comunes, solo quedaban un par de profesores dando vuelta de aquí para allá, cuando se pudo observar el nombre de Luna Lovegood moverse sigilosamente en dirección al tercer piso.

-¿Quién es Peter Petigrew?- preguntó de repente Kate.

-¿Por qué?

-Se encuentra en el tercer piso.

-¡¿Qué?- Harry saltó de inmediato al medio del mapa para observar mejor, en efecto, el nombre Peter Petigrew se movía de aquí para allá en el tercer piso- ese maldito mortífago, ¡Él traicionó a mis padres y culpó a Sirius!

-¡Luna va directo a él!- gritó de repente Ginny- ¡Hay que hacer algo!

En ese preciso instantes todo comenzaron a correr asía el retrato de la dama gorda.

-¡Alto!- gritó Kate quien iba adelante junto con Harry- Todos ustedes se quedan aquí, ese tipo es un mortífago, y puede que no esté solo, así que necesitamos que alguien revise el mapa y avise a la profesora Mc Gonagall- todos se miraron entre ellos al parecer ninguno quería obedecer, todos estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse- ¡Hermione, Ginny, Fred! Vayan con la profesora ¡ahora!- ninguno de los tres involucrados se movió- no es una sugerencia ¡es una orden!, Harry, George y Ron se quedan aquí a ver el mapa, si sucede algo Harry me avisará con un patronus.

-Estás loca, ¡no te dejaré ir sola!

-Harry, no es una sugerencia es una orden si atrapamos a ese maldito Sirius sale libre y podremos saber dónde está Voldemort.

-¡Es un animago, una rata!- gritó Ron- era mi rata, se escabulle fácilmente así.

-Está bien vayan cada uno a lo que les mandé, ¡ahora!

Kate lanzó a correr como desesperada, pero unos pasos tras ella la hicieron volverse, Harry se encontraba siguiéndola.

-¡Eres testarudo!

-¡Te dije que no te dejaría ir sola!

Sin más réplicas por parte de ninguno de los dos Potter, comenzaron a correr a todo lo que daban sus pies directo al tercer piso, con varitas en mano listas para atacar en cualquier momento.

En cuanto llegaron al tercer piso chocaron de frente con Luna, en el mismo instante en que algo atravesaba sus pies, una rata gris corría como desesperada en dirección opuesta por donde aparecieron los muchachos, los tres comenzaron a correr tras la rata, Harry iba adelante lanzado hechizos aturdidores para tratar de detenerla, tras él iba Kate sujetando fuertemente la mano de Luna, quien corría sin entender porque.

-Es muy veloz- gritó Harry, cuando la rata doblaba una esquina.

Kate soltó la mano de Luna, y se apresuró, ahora ella iba adelante, en un movimiento su varita estaba guardada y en cosa de un par de segundos, ella desaparecía para dejar ver a una leona joven, en efecto la chica Potter era una animaga, ni Harry, ni Luna se detuvieron al ver aquello, ya se estaban acostumbrando a que su prima fuera una caja de sorpresa.

-¡Va asía el baño de Myrtlei!- gritó desde atrás Luna.

En cuanto la pequeña rata entró en el baño se deslizo por un agujero abierto justo en el lugar en donde antes había un lavamanos, en efecto la puerta asía la cámara secreta de Slytherin, la cual solo podía ser abierta por un hablante de parsel, eso fue lo primero que pasó por la cabeza de Harry al ver lanzándose a la joven leona que ahora era su prima por aquel agujero, de seguro al otro lado debía haber alguien que también hablara parsel y a la única persona que conocía con aquella capacidad a parte de si mismo era Voldemort.

Dudando por unos breves segundos el chico Potter se lanzó por entrada de la cámara, tras él Luna quien cayó sobre Harry al llegar a la parte baja, en cuanto se recuperaron pudieron ver que la gran muralla de rocas que había caído hace años ahora se encontraba reducida a un par de escombros, así con la pasada libre comenzaron a seguir el único camino que les quedaba, ahora se encontraban en un cuarto amplio decorado con tallados de cabezas de serpientes y en el centro el cuerpo de un gran basilisco, el cual llevaba ahí más de 2 años, y ahí cerca de aquel cuerpo en descomposición se encontraba Kate apuntando con su varita directo a la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin que se encontraba tallada en la parte final del pasillo.

-¡Kate, Voldemort está aquí!- Harry sin pensarlo dos veces dio a conocer lo que él tanto temía, alguien había vuelto a abrir la cámara de los secretos y él único que tenía el poder de hacer eso era Voldemort.

-¿Voldemort?- fue casi un susurro pronunciado por Kate- ¡Harry saca de aquí a Luna!, ¡váyanse!

-No te dejaremos sola- gritaron al unísono Harry y Luna.

En el preciso instante en que los gritos de Luna y Harry se hicieron oír, unos pasos desde la parte trasera de cámara hicieron que los tres jóvenes giraran con sus varitas en las manos, ahí frente ellos se encontraba uno de los magos más poderosos del mundo entero Albus Dumbledore y a su lado se encontraba la profesora Minerva Mc Gonagall.

-¡Profesor!- gritó Harry mientras intentaba acercarse a los recién llegados, pero en el preciso instante en que lo iba a hacer Kate apareció frente a él y Luna con los brazos extendidos y la varita levantada.

-No, Harry, no aun, no sabemos si son ellos realmente- susurró solo para que sus primos la oyeran.

-Katlein somos nosotros- contestó suavemente la profesora Minerva.

Con la varita en alto Kate apuntaba a sus dos profesores, no quería tener dudas de nada antes de bajar un poco la guardia y que les atacaran por la espalda.

-Mi varita- gritó de repente la joven Potter apuntando con dicho objeto al anciano director.

-Es un regalo del señor Ollivanders.

-Mi madre en su último año, cuando llegó- dijo solo que esta vez apuntaba con su varita directo al pecho de su madrina, la cual por unos instantes pareció dudar.

-Ella estaba por completo pintada de un color amarillo chillón por una broma de Sirius Black- respondió tras unos segundos de expectación la profesora de transformaciones.

Cuando ambas preguntas obtuvieron respuestas correctas Kate bajó uno de sus brazos y dejó libre a Harry, quien, aun sin entender se quedó estático, solamente se movió cuando Luna lo cogió por el brazo y lo arrastró al lado de ambos profesores, mientras Kate parecía obsesionada con algo en el retrato de piedra de Salazar Slytherin a la cual apuntaba con su varita.

Después de unos instantes de completo silencio, pequeñas pisadas de una rata se hicieron oír, tras lo cual una rata gris apareció y corriendo a todo lo que daban sus patas se coló por uno de los ojos de la estatua evitando gran cantidad de hechizos que lanzaba la leona de Gryffindor.

-¡Bombarda!- gritó Kate en el mismo instante en que la rata desaparecía, en el lugar donde había estado unos segundos antes el ojo de Slytherin ahora había un pequeño agujero de no más de 30 centímetros de diámetro, pero no había señales de la rata.

-Se escapó- gritó Harry desde atrás, pero más que gritó parecía un desgarrador lamento, pues veía como todas las esperanzas en que libraran a su padrino de injustas acusaciones se acababan de marchar.

Al escuchar el grito de su primo, Kate decidió velozmente su siguiente movimiento, no podía dejar que aquel mortífago escapara, no se permitiría ver a su primo sufrir por ello, así que en un leve movimiento su varita estuvo guardada y ella se volvía a transformar en una leona, solo que esta vez era más pequeña, un cachorro de león, eso es lo que era y de tres precisos saltos llegó al agujero y se introdujo en él, tras ella una gata rayada entraba por el agujero, la profesora Minerva comenzó a seguir a su ahijada.

El director Dumbledore puso una mano sobre cada uno de sus dos alumnos, en ese instante Harry sintió que sus pies se despegaban del piso, un leve dolor de estomago y de cuerpo, como si estuviese viajando por la red flu, pero mucho más potente y de repente todo se volvió negro, no supo cuanto duraron esas sensaciones, pudieron ser minutos o solo un segundo, tras lo cual pudo volver a sentir el piso en sus pies y al abrir sus ojos pudo distinguir la oficina del director, pero esta se encontraba repleta de gente, entre ellos sus amigos y el rubio Math, también ahí se encontraba el profesor de pociones.

-Severus ve, Minerva está con ella- dijo en su usual tono calmado el director de barba blanca, el profesor Snape no se hizo de regar y salió directo por la puerta que se encontraba abierta- ahora es hora de que todos ustedes vuelvan a su cama.

-Kate- fue casi un grito por parte de todos algunos de ellos en tono de pregunta, otros en tono de preocupación.

-Ella estará bien de eso no tengo duda, ahora por favor márchense- Albus Dumbledore se dirigió asía su pupitre y comenzó a revisar un par de papeles que tenía sobre la mesa.

-Pero, profesor ella…

-Harry, ve tranquilo, la señorita Katlein se sabe cuidar muy bien sola.

Antes incluso que el director de Hogwarts acabara su pequeña frase Math se encontraba tomando a Harry y Luna de sus brazos y guiándolos asía las puertas de la oficina, tras ellos salieron los demás. En cuanto bajaron los escalones y la estatua volvió a su lugar original, mil preguntas salieron por parte de los pelirrojos Weasley y de Hermione.

-¿Qué paso?

-Peter se escapó por la cámara secreta- dijo Harry como si ni siquiera él lo creyera- estaba abierta- tras esa frase Hermione se llevó sus manos a la boca para evitar lanzar un grito, obviamente ya había comprendido lo que Harry quería señalar.

-¿Él… él estaba abajo?

-No, ¡no lo sé! Peter escapó y Kate fue tras de él.

-¿Tras de él?- los gemelos parecían estatuas tratando de entender las cosas.

-Sí, Kate fue tras esa rata- contestó Luna, cuyo tono de voz parecía triste y preocupado, había perdido aquel sello único soñador que por lo general la embargaba- como una leona.

El silencio calló entre los ocho jóvenes, en sus rostros se denotaba preocupación, Kate había corrido de frente al peligro y no parecía entenderlo, o tal vez sí, esa muchacha seguía siendo una caja de sorpresas, pero ella salió corriendo aun cuando Harry le había gritado que Voldemort estaba allí, ¿era tanto el valor de aquella Gryffindor que ni al que no debe ser nombrado le temía? ¿O simplemente no sabía con lo que se enfrentaba?

Los minutos pasaban y pasaban, ya no sabían decir cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí, en las mismas poses, esperando a que sucediera algo, Hermione se encontraba abrazando a Harry, quien tenía la mirada perdida en la nada, esperando, rogando que su único lazo sanguíneo estuviera bien, a su otro lado se encontraba Ron quien de vez en vez daba pequeños golpes a la pared, frente a ellos se encontraba Luna quien se tomaba las piernas con los brazos y se las apretaba hacia su cuerpo sollozando y repitiendo de vez en vez que eso era por culpa de ella, mientras Ginny intentaba consolarla, a su lado se encontraban los gemelos con caras de completa seriedad, cosa que nunca antes se había visto y finalmente, con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad y apoyado en la pared se encontraba Math, quien de vez en cuando parecía querer salir a correr, pues trotaba un pequeño trecho y se detenía golpeando su cabeza y susurrando algo bajito.

En eso unos pasos se hicieron oír, todos los muchachos dirigieron su mirada asía la profunda oscuridad, por la cual apareció un Severus Snape más atemorizante que nunca antes por el tétrico efecto de su capa en la oscura noche, tras él dos pares de pasos se hicieron oír, la profesora Mc Gonagall venía de espaldas cubriendo a Kate, quien traía un pequeño corte en su mejilla derecha.

-Paletas agridulces- dijo la tétrica voz del profesor de pociones para que la estatua se moviera una vez más para dejar ver el camino asía la oficina del director.

-Lo siento, se me escapó- dijo la chica Potter mientras le dirigía una leve sonrisa triste a su primo antes de subir por las escaleras acompañada del profesor de pociones y la profesora de transformaciones.


	7. Expecto Patronum

Perdonen, es un capítulo un poco corto, pero s lo ke hay…

Capitulo 7: Expecto Patronum

Había pasado más de una larga semana desde el incidente con Peter en la cámara secreta, nadie del castillo se había enterado de nada, ni siquiera de que la seguridad de Hogwarts había sido violada una vez más, solo los nueve muchachos que aquella noche se encontraban fuera de sus camas sabían lo ocurrido y a muy grandes rasgos.

Tras ver llegar a Katlein los muchachos fueron obligados a dirigirse a las salas comunes, todos fueron a la sala rojo y oro, en donde, ya con más calma, Luna y Harry habían relatado los hechos ocurridos durante esa noche, el sueño los fue venciendo uno a uno, y quedaron todos dormidos en la sala común. Cuando los primeros rayos del Sol hicieron su aparición suaves pasos se hicieron escuchar, Kate a travesó el retrato de la dama gorda y sin siquiera dirigirles una mirada subió a su cuarto y tras un par de minutos bajó, con otra ropa, lista para partir una vez más. Después de eso solo habían visto a la chica Potter un par de veces en los pasillos y en un par de clases, en las cuales se mantenía apartada de los demás, él único que podía acercarse a ella un poco era el rubio Math, quien incluso uno de esos días le gritó en plena sala común, pero la leona hizo oídos sordos y como si no fuera con ella continuó su camino asía su cuarto, la única que había logrado sacarle un par de palabras era Hermione durante una de las noches, en la cual le contó lo ocurrido al comenzar a perseguir a Petigrew, al atravesar por completo el laberinto de túneles la rata había huido y en el piso se lograban ver signos de que una serpiente había pasado por aquel lugar, la castaña no quedó conforme, pero sabía muy bien que Kate no diría más.

-Bien muchachos espero que tengan listos sus recuerdos felices para que comencemos la clase- el castaño profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras se encontraba frente a ellos con un traje muy similar al que había ocupado Gilderoy Lockart en el club de duelos- bien todos de pie y comiencen a recordar aquellos bellos recuerdos.

Con mucho pesar el trío dorado se puso de pie, Harry se arrinconó en una esquina esperando a que sus compañeros se concentraran, él ya podía hacer un patronus corpóreo cuando deseara, aunque estaba seguro de que si en ese preciso instante se lo pedían no sería capaz, su mente no se encontraba en pensamientos muy felices, solamente podía pensar en su prima, la cual nuevamente había faltado a la clase.

-Disculpa el retraso Anthony- dijo la azabache atravesando la puerta.

-No importa.

Había algo diferente en Kate, y aunque no la conociera mucho, Harry lo notaba, ya no era la niña alegre que se lanzó a sus brazos, que le daba sonrisas, ahora era fría y se alejaba de todos, pero en sus ojos había algo, algo que él no pudo interpretar.

-Kate has la demostración del patronus una vez más.

Katlein a paso lento se dirigió al frente de la clase y extendió su varita al igual que la vez anterior, solo que esta vez no había huevo, ni dragón, ni nada similar, esta vez el polvo blanco había tomado forma de una pequeña leona, la cual tras unos segundos comenzó a gritar, era un grito desgarrador que llegaba al alma, era como si aquel pequeño patronus buscara algo, necesitara algo, sus gritos cada vez se hicieron más fuertes y desgarradores.

Al escuchar gritar a la pequeña leona a Harry se le formó un nudo en la garganta, y el corazón se le apretaba, era como si aquel grito le llegara al alma y le dolía, como si de repente él también tuviera ganas de gritar y llorar, entonces levantó sus ojos verdes y pudo ver que no era el único afectado, por todo el salón las lágrimas ya se hacían presentes, y al parecer las mujeres eran las más afectadas ya que todas se encontraban llorando, incluso Pansy Parkinson, quien cada cinco segundos se limpiaba los ojos con la punta de su túnica, mientras Hermione y las demás chicas de Gryffindor parecía no importarles que las vieran llorar, incluso muchos de los muchachos se encontraban dando pequeños sollozos para evitar que las lágrimas fluyeran.

Tras un par de minutos en ese ambiente la varita de Katlein cayó al piso y tras leves segundos el patronus desapareció y la azabache cayó en el mismo lugar en donde había estado la pequeña leona gritando.

Nadie se movió, nadie podía hacerlo el efecto del grito del patronus aun les afectaba, a paso lento y con un par de lágrimas en los ojos el profesor Gryfinn tomó a la muchacha en sus brazos y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Se acabó la clase!- gritó mientras salía por la puerta, pero nadie se movió, todos parecían estar pegados en sus lugares y con los corazones en las manos, pues aun se escuchaban sollozos y un par de lágrimas caer al piso.

Un fuerte golpe se hizo oír, Math se encontraba con su mano en su mejilla y tras solo un leve instante salió corriendo de la habitación. Tras eso el silencio volvió, pero la tristeza se iba desapareciendo poco a poco, de pronto Malfoy apareció desde atrás de sus gorilas, tenía los ojos rojos y en su rostro se encontraban caminos hechos de lágrimas, lentamente se arrodilló y tomó la varita de Kate entre sus manos, Harry al ver eso lo tomó como pie de guerra.

-¡Suelta eso!- gritó el chico el Potter, pero Malfoy parecía no poder reaccionar- ¡suéltalo te dije!

-En verdad no entiendes Potter, siempre debes ser tú el centro de atención, siempre el mártir, pero ella ha sufrido mucho más que tú y lo sabrías si te hubieras criado en este mundo- en dos pasos Malfoy se encontraba frente a Harry, pero contrario a todo lo esperado le tendió la varita de Kate y se la entregó- pregúntale a tu amiga Granger que significa que tu protector llore, y devuélvele esto a tu prima, lo necesitará- dijo el rubio antes de salir por la puerta.

La mirada de Harry recorrió todo el salón y finalmente se posó en un rincón, ahí se encontraba Hermione completamente encogida y llorando a mares, a su lado estaba Ron quien le acariciaba levemente el cabello y también dejaba escapar gran cantidad de lágrimas, Harry no entendía, a él también le afectado aquella situación, pero no era para tanto, para que ambos se encontraran así, entonces miró alrededor de todo el salón, todas las miradas se encontraban en el piso, nadie era capaz de verle a los ojos, entonces recordó las palabras de Malfoy.

-Hermione ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué significa que tu patronus llore?- preguntó desesperado, pero la castaña solo respondió con sollozos más fuertes y más lágrimas.

-¡¿Qué significa?- gritó Potter.

-Significa, significa que….- Ron intentó contestar, pero su voz se entrecorto a la mitad de la frase y no pudo emitir ningún sonido más.

De pronto una suave mano se posó en su espalda, al girar vio a Neville con los ojos rojos y un deje de tristeza en ellos.

-Cuando tu protector llora significa- la voz de Neville era apenas un susurro audible- significa, que el convocador sabe que… que va a…. a morir pronto.

Ojala les haya gustado…

Nachososos: Cualquier duda, comentario o si kieres charlar (a mi no me preocupa, tengo mucho tiempo libre) a mi mail , gracias por leer.

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: Gracias por leer y sé que de ahora en adelante me vas a poder ayudar mucho…

Bueno eso, gracias y para todos un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO…


	8. El día de las madres

Capitulo 8: El día de las madres

Morir pronto, así se sintió Harry en cuanto Neville terminó aquella frase, aquella respuesta que había pedido y que era lo que menos quería escuchar, el patronus de su prima había llorado, había gritado, eso solo podía significar lo que Neville le acababa de decir que iba a morir pronto y que ella lo sabía, de pronto todas las piezas encajaron en su lugar, el cambio de su prima, el alejamiento de todos, ella iba a morir y pronto, y lo sabía.

Harry cayó al frio piso del salón de rodillas, con la varita de Kate entre sus manos y gritando, llorando, desgarradoramente como solo hace un par de minutos lo había hecho el pequeño patronus de su prima, en eso cuatro brazos lo envolvieron, él solo pudo distinguir un poco de una cabellera colorina indudablemente de su mejor amigo y un leve olor a rosas, olor que ya había sentido antes cientos de veces cada vez que estaba triste y ella lo abrazaba, Hermione se encontraba a su otro lado.

La sala poco a poco se fue vaciando dejando ahí solos al trío dorado, los minutos pasaron y pasaron, más no las lágrimas, pues fluían libremente por el rostro de los tres muchachos, sobre todo por los ojos verdes de Harry, quien veía alejarse, marcharse a su único lazo sanguíneo, a su única familia. Pasos se hicieron oír, y la puerta una vez más se abrió, solo que esta vez se oyeron los pasos de personas entrar a la sala, en cuanto Harry levantó la mirada sus ojos verdes chocaron directo con unos azules, de un azul tan profundo que se podría decir que era el mismo cielo, por unos instantes pensó, creyó, quiso creer que era su prima quien acababa de entrar, pero vio que los ojos se ocultaban tras un leve mechón de cabello rubio, era una Lovegood después de todo, pero no la que él esperaba ver.

Luna y Ginny venían adelantando a un gran grupo de alumnos de cuarto año, quienes se quedaron pegados en la puerta al ver a aquellos tres muchachos llorando.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó de repente la pelirroja, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Los ojos azules de Luna volvieron a conectarse con los verdes de Harry y comprendió que algo no andaba para nada bien.

-Kate, ¡Kate! ¿Qué pasó?- gritó la rubia.

-Su… su patronus… lloró- contestó el pelirrojo son siquiera levantar la mirada.

Las piernas de Luna se doblaron solas y cayó al piso a escasos centímetros de donde se encontraban los otros tres muchachos, Ginny solo se agachó a abrazarla y comenzar a llorar con la rubia, ambas ya sabían que era lo que significaban las palabras de su hermano.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza y siendo ayudados por los muchachos de cuarto año Harry y los demás lograron ponerse de pie y dirigirse asía la enfermería en donde seguro estaría Kate, al llegar había cinco personas fuera, apoyados en la puerta se encontraban los cinco alumnos de intercambio en completo silencio y con sus miradas perdidas en la nada, al centro de todos ellos se encontraba Math cogiendo con su mano derecha su pecho, en el lugar en que debía estar su corazón.

De pronto las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y dejaron ver a una señora Promfey de ojos cansados.

-¿Todos ustedes vienen por la señorita Potter?- hubo un silencio que representaba un sí- pueden entrar, pero en silencio- dijo mientras volvía a entrar, tras ella fueron uno a uno los muchachos.

Kate se encontraba mirando por una de las ventanas, su mirada se perdía en el patio y la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

-Señorita Potter, por favor entienda usted debe estar durmiendo o al menos recostada en la cama, no se encuentra bien, no se encuentra para nada bien- el tono de voz que utilizaba la enfermera era de ruego, cosa que extrañó a todos los ahí presentes, Harry que había estado innumerables veces en ese lugar jamás fue tratado así- o al menos espere a que le traiga algo de comer.

Como respuesta Kate simplemente miró a la enfermera y le dio una sonrisa triste y nuevamente volvió a mirar por la ventana, tras eso la enfermera salió en dirección a las cocinas, cuando la puerta se cerró el silencio se rompió.

-Ustedes no debían enterarse, no así- dijo la chica Potter sin retirar su mirada de la ventana.

-¿Cómo…

-Es una larga historia Luna, ahora les pido que no se preocupen por mí, yo estaré bien, ahora quiero que salgan de aquí, la enfermera me tiene mucha paciencia, pero también se le acabará y me regañara si siguen todos aquí.

-¡No digas eso nos preocupamos por ti!

-Gracias Ronald, pero no es necesario, yo sé muy bien qué debo hacer ahora para que esto pase pronto, los iré a ver hoy en la tarde en cuanto me dejen salir de aquí.

Los americanos se acercaron uno por uno a Kate y le besaron la mejilla como despedida y salieron de la habitación, el último en salir fue Math quien besó la frente de Kate y susurró algo bajito en su oído que arrancó una leve sonrisa en su rostro de completa felicidad.

-Es enserio estaré bien, no se preocupen hoy saldré de aquí y en la noche les contaré todo, solo tengan un poco de paciencia- pero ninguno de los cinco muchachos hizo ademanes de moverse- todo estará bien, de eso me encargo yo.

La puerta de la enfermería se volvieron a abrir, la enfermera venía cargada con un par de platos y más atrás venía Dobby con unos cuantos más y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Harry Potter señor- chilló el elfo a ver a Harry ahí parado- señor, tanto tiempo sin saber de usted, espero que se encuentre bien al igual que sus amigos.

-Hola Dobby.

-¡Señorita Kate! Ve, nosotros los elfos se lo dijimos, si no come bien algo malo le puede suceder, pero no usted insistía en que no, en que solo un poco de fruta, nosotros le pudimos haber preparado mucha, mucha comida de usted haber querido, pero no, claro que no, usted no la aceptaba, decía que no debíamos, pero nosotros si debemos, nos dijo que…- antes de continuar Dobby se dio cuenta de las palabras que acababan de salir de su boca y dejando los platos en un lado se lanzó a una muralla y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra ella- ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby no debió hablar así de la señorita!

-¡Alguien deténgalo!- gritó Kate y al instante Ronald ya tenía entre sus brazos al pequeño elfo quien seguía gritando que sus palabras eran malas- no, Dobby escucha, tenías razón, tienes razón de haber comido bien y a mis horas no me hubiese pasado nada, tranquilo Dobby por favor, que todo lo que dijiste es cierto y no me molesta para nada.

-Señorita usted siempre tan buena, tan buena como el señor Harry Potter y sus amigos, siempre pensando en los demás siempre…

-Dobby por favor vuelve a las cocinas- Kate parecía ver el futuro incluso mejor que la profesora Trelawney, la paciencia de la enfermera se había acabado- y ustedes vuelvan a sus clases que tras fijarme bien que la señorita Potter coma como corresponde la dejaré ir, así que vayan.

Los chicos y Dobby fueron sacados a empujones prácticamente, de la enfermería.

-Dobby ¿de dónde conoces a Kate?- preguntó el pelirrojo Ron, quien ni siquiera había alcanzado a bajar al elfo de sus brazos antes de que la enfermera los corriera.

-La primera noche la señorita llegó a las cocinas junto con un grupo de muchachos, se presentaron con nosotros y nos dijeron que eran extranjeros, ahí Dobby se enteró de que la señorita era prima del señor Harry Potter y también notó su fascinación por los dulces, como ella nos trató muy bien Dobby decidió dejarle cosas que le gustaran en la mesa, pero hace una semana Dobby se dio cuenta de que la señorita no comía lo que Dobby le dejaba, así Dobby comenzó a seguir a la señorita y dejarle cosas por los lugares que ella iba para que comiera, pero no los tomaba, entonces Dobby comenzó a ofrecerle comida, la llevó a las cocinas, pero la señorita no comía y parecía triste, Dobby y los demás elfos le rogaban que comiera, pero no comía, siempre después de mucho insistirle cogía alguna fruta y nos agradecía, pero una fruta no es suficiente comida, sobre todo para alguien que se levanta a esas horas a correr tan cerca del bosque prohibido, y las de criaturas que le han salido, por eso Dobby se encargada de llevarla todas las noches a las cocinas para que comiera, pero ella no comía, era testaruda, pero muy buena, muchas veces estábamos cansados y ella nos ayudaba con su magia a terminar las cosas más rápido, claro que a muchos elfos eso no les gustó, pero ella les explicó que los elfos no son esclavos, eso que dijo hace tiempo la amiga de Harry Potter, y ellos comenzaron a entender, incluso muchos ahora quieren conversar con el señor Dumbledore por su libertad, si hasta Winky se sintió mejor con la señorita allí, por eso que cuando nos contaron lo sucedido, todos los elfos ayudamos a preparar platos que le gustara a la señorita, y Dobby tuvo el honor de venir a dejárselos- dijo finalmente el elfo golpeando su pecho en señal de orgullo.

Los muchachos no podían parar de mirar al elfo, les acababa de contar muchas cosas, básicamente les acababa de contar una pequeña historia de Katlein.

-Un momento ¿Kate sale a correr por el bosque prohibido?- Harry había estado ahí muchas veces, y no entendía como alguien podía querer ir a correr por ahí.

-Sí, sí señor Harry Potter, su prima se levanta mucho antes de que salga el Sol y va a correr por ahí, muchas criaturas la han atacado, la primera vez que Dobby la siguió una gran araña la atacó, pero antes de que Dobby pudiera hacer algo la araña estaba muerta en el piso y la señorita seguía corriendo, ahí Dobby se dio cuenta de que la señorita es una gran bruja igual que el señor Harry Potter.

-Debe ser cierto cuando yo me despierto Kate ya no se encuentra en el dormitorio- dijo con una voz muy baja Hermione.

-¿Cómo es eso de que no come?- para Ron el punto principal de la conversación iba por otro lado, él no podía vivir sin sus tres comidas al día.

-Hace casi una semana la señorita no ha comido como debe, solo come unas frutas que Dobby le ofrece en las cocinas, pero eso no es suficiente, no, había veces que entre los propios elfos se decía que al parecer la señorita no quería vivir más, que por eso no comía, pero Dobby sabe muy bien que eso no es así, pues cuando nos hablaba de la libertad, de lo que se podía ver fuera de las paredes del castillos de lo que se podía hacer siendo libre, sus ojitos brillaban como el primer día que Dobby la conoció y sus palabras cobraban vida, por eso ahora muchos elfos quieren ser libre para poder ver el resto del mundo.

-¿Jóvenes que hacen aquí?- la profesora venía a paso rápido directo a la enfermería.

-Profesora Mc Gonagall, estábamos aquí para ver a Kate- respondió Ginny, que parecía ser una de las pocas a las cual le había vuelto el habla.

-No se deben preocupar, para eso estoy yo aquí, vuelvan a sus clases, no es bueno que pierdan tantas horas de clases.

Los muchachos tuvieron que partir a sus clases sin quedarles de otra, solo que esta vez todos llevaban lo mismo en los corazones el temor de que Kate Potter muriera pronto.

Cuando las clases se acabaron el trío dorado había ido a la sala común a hacer sus deberes, pero ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera Hermione tenía mucho ánimo de aquello, todos tenían en mente esperar la vuelta de Kate para hablar con ella.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Tienen caras de funeral- les dijeron los gemelos Weasley cuando los vieron sentados el sillón de la sala común mirando directamente a la chimenea apagada.

-¡¿Cómo se les ocurre decir eso? ¡¿Acaso no saben lo que pasa?- gritó el menor de los pelirrojos- ¡No lo entienden acaso!

Los gemelos se miraron, su hermano menor nunca les había gritado, bueno nunca al menos sin hacerle una pequeña broma.

-Cuéntanos que sucede Ronald.

-¡El patronus de Kate lloró!

Los rostros de los gemelos cambiaron de inmediato, al igual que hace una semana cuando la muchacha había ido al encuentro de una batalla al parecer, pero ahora además de preocupación se podía ver tristeza, gran tristeza.

-Harry- por el retrato apareció Kate- Harry por favor sube a cambiarte y baja con un abrigo, te hará falta- dijo mientras subía a su propia habitación con Hermione tras ella.

Harry sin mucho entender subió e hizo lo que su prima le había pedido, cuando bajó tuvo que esperar unos minutos para que su prima bajara y a su lado se encontraba Hermione con una sonrisa en el rostro, que desde la hora de defensa se había borrado por completo, había vuelto a aparecer.

-Ven vamos Harry- Kate atravesó el retrato de vuelta- vamos a salir un momento de la escuela así que no tengas miedo.

Harry comenzó a caminar asía la gran entrada, pero Kate lo tiró del brazo y lo guió directo a la sala de transformaciones, en donde se encontraba una Minerva Mc Gonagall de pie al lado de la chimenea.

-Gracias a Dios que llegaron, deben apresurarse o se les hará muy tarde- dijo extendiéndole los polvos flu a Kate- tienen hasta las 10 de la noche para volver, el profesor Dumbledore ha arreglado todo, llegaran a la casa de una amiga suya, su nombre es Batilda, su casa queda a un par de cuadras de aquel lugar, aquí está el traslador que deben tomar para volver se vendrá justo a las diez de la noche así que no pierdan tiempo- habló rapidito la profesora mientras le extendía una pluma a Harry y los empujaba dentro de la chimenea- mucha suerte muchachos.

Tras las palabras de la profesora Kate lanzó los polvos flu y pronunció algo que Harry no entendió, nuevamente su cuerpo se comprimió mientras era llevado de una chimenea a otra, en cuanto sintió sus pies de nuevo estuvo por caer, pero Kate lo sujetó desde la parte de atrás de su abrigo y lo jaló para que no cayera.

-¡Mis niños!- gritó una señora de avanzada edad abrazando a ambos jóvenes en cuanto salieron- por Dios si siempre me los imaginé así, tan grandes, pero es una lástima que hayan tenido que crecer tan lejos del valle, si cuando nacieron yo pensaba poder verlos correr por estas mismas calles y sobre todo volar en sus escobas.

La señora Batilda los guió por la sala hasta la puerta de salida mientras hablaba algo sobre Dumbledore y muchos dichos mágicos que ninguno de los chicos Potter podía entender.

-Por aquí mis niños, dos cuadras más allá se encuentra lo que buscan, ojala tengan mucha suerte- dijo tras dejarlos en la calle y señalar a lo alto de la colina.

Harry solo pudo distinguir desde ese lugar una gran cruz que se alzaba en el techo de aquella Iglesia a la distancia, cuando su prima comenzó a caminar.

-¿En dónde estamos?

-Este es el valle Godric, aquí se criaron nuestros padres y se puede decir que este pueblo tiene mucho que ver con nuestra historia Harry, por el nombre debes entender que este pueblo fue fundado por Godric Gryffindor, aquí siempre han vivido gran cantidad de magos y brujas y aquí fue donde nos atacaron cuando éramos unos bebes Harry.

En ese preciso momento Harry entendió todas las palabras que se habían pronunciado hasta ese momento, las palabras de la señora Batilda, que tuvieran que haber crecido tan lejos de ese lugar solo se podía deducir como que en algún momento vivieron allí.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Vinimos a ver a unas personas- Kate cada vez se apresuraba más.

Cuando atravesaron las puertas de entrada de la Iglesia se escucharon cánticos de felicidad y personas que gritaban felicidades, felicidades por todos lados.

-¿Sabes qué día es hoy Harry?- Harry calló no sabía que pasaba aquel día, pero de seguro su prima se lo diría como lo hubiese hecho Hermione de estar ahí- hoy es el día de las madres, Harry.

En ese instante Harry entendió todo, sobre todo porque en vez de dirigirse al interior de la Iglesia la rodeaban y caminaban asía el cementerio, él sabía lo del día de las madres, solo anoche lo había recordado cuando Herms le había pedido a Hedwig para enviarle algo a su madre, jamás lo recordaba tal vez porque nunca tuvo a una madre a quien celebrar.

Se iban acercando más y más al final del recorrido, en ese instante a Harry todas las tumbas que seguían le parecieron idénticas hasta que Kate extendió su mano y susurró un Revelum, entonces las tumbas parecieron cambiar, pero no era aquello solo ahora se mostraban tal y como eran, al principió de aquel camino que se acababa de revelar había una gran inscripción.

"_A todos los caídos en la guerra mágica, nunca los olvidaremos, siempre estarán en nuestros corazones pues dieron sus vidas sin pedir nada a cambio solo por un mundo mejor"_

-Ven Harry deben estar por aquí- ahí Harry lo comprendió estaban ahí para ver a sus padres, y en aquel día especial a sus madres, él jamás había pedido alguna explicación, jamás había preguntado en donde estaban los restos de sus padres, sabía que muchas personas debían saberlo, pero él jamás lo había preguntado- aquí están Harry, los Potter.

Frente a ellos estaban seis tumbas todas con el mismo apellido, allí no solo se encontraban sus padres, sino también sus abuelos, con un movimiento de mano por parte de Kate seis rosas aparecieron y quedaron cada una en una tumba, en ese preciso instante se escuchó las palabras del padre mientras una leve melodía se asía oír.

-Hijos míos es necesario que el día de hoy también recordemos a aquellas madres que han partido y que nos han dejado aquí a sus grandes tesoros, sus hijos.

El compas de la música se hizo más fuerte y llegó de una manera muy clara a los oídos de los primos Potter.

_Querida amiga_

_Tu bien sabes que a veces a pesar de todo me siento solo,_

_Querida amiga_

_Esta carta que te escribo solo para decirte que quiero estar contigo,_

_Querida amiga_

_A pesar de la distancia aun conservo la fragancia de tu risa y tu alegría,_

_Querida amiga_

_Dejaría lo que tengo por sentir solo un momento a tu mano en la mía._

_Por una caricia querida amiga, madre mía._

_Madre_

_Hoy te recuerdo más que nunca y mi corazón te busca_

_Madre_

_Te quiero hacer tantas preguntas nada es fácil sin tu ayuda_

_Madre_

_Porque tu vida fue en mi vida ese punto de llegada y de partida_

_Madre_

_Porque serás mientras yo viva el amor que no se olvida_

_Madre_

_Porque a mi lado has sufrido cuando me has visto vencido_

_Madre_

_Es tanto lo que yo te debo y nunca te he dicho te quiero_

_Querida amiga_

_He tardado tanto tiempo en decirte lo que siento por pensar solo en mi vida_

_Querida amiga_

_Cambiaria lo que tengo por estar solo un momento a tu lado en este día_

_Por una palabra querida amiga, madre mía_

_Madre_

_Hoy te recuerdo más que nunca y mi corazón te busca_

_Madre_

_Te quiero hacer tantas preguntas nada es fácil sin tu ayuda_

_Madre_

_Porque tu vida fue en mi vida ese punto de llegada y de partida_

_Madre_

_Porque serás mientras yo viva el amor que no se olvida_

_Madre_

_Porque a mi lado has sufrido cuando me has visto vencido_

_Madre_

_Es tanto lo que yo te debo y nunca te he dicho te quiero_

_Madre…_

Kate se agachó y tocó levemente una de las tumbas para luego girar a ver a Harry.

-Harry ellas dieron sus vidas por nosotros y lo menos que podemos hacer es agradecerlo, promete que nunca olvidarás a tu madre y vendrás todos los días de las madres a verla.

-Lo prometo- Harry también se arrodilló frente a una de las tumbas, en ella se podía leer claramente el nombre de Lily Potter, el cual fue rozado por los dedos de su hijo mientras se prometía a sí mismo no olvidar nunca aquel día y siempre llevarle flores a su madre.

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, pudieron pasar horas y más horas frente a aquellas seis tumbas, pero del bolsillo de Harry algo comenzó a brillar, Kate al darse cuenta cogió a su primo por el cuello de su abrigo, en ese preciso instantes ambos caían al vórtice que formaba el traslador, Harry solo pudo sentir el duro piso de piedra de el gran comedor en sus espaldas y a su prima de pie frente a él.

-Ven vamos es hora de ir a dormir- dijo la leona Potter mientras le extendía una mano a su primo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie- sabes también es la primera vez que voy a ver a mamá y creo que desde ahora lo haré con mucha frecuencia, el próximo año les llevaremos flores muggles son mucho más bellas que las que puedo hacer aparecer.

-Pero Kate tu vas a… a morir.

Los ojos de la chica Potter se abrieron par en par.

-¿Cómo?

-Tu patronus lloró y eso…

-Harry mi patronus no lloró, ya se lo explique a Herms, mi patronus solo gritó y eso significa que me faltaba algo, además recuerda que mi patronus original es un dragón no una leona- dijo justo antes de atravesar el retrato de la dama gorda.

En ese instante una melena rubia cubrió por completo a Katlein, todos los allí presentes se encontraban con una gran sonrisa y se acercaron a ella para saludarla, mientras Hermione se llevaba a un lado a Harry, pues todos los muchachos de Gryffindor se acercaban peligrosamente a Kate y Harry se iba poniendo cada vez más rojo por la ira.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-¿Tú sabías?

-Me enteré cuando ella me lo dijo, cuando subió a cambiarse ahí la acorralé para que me contara y lo tuvo que hacer, ya todo lo saben no me pude aguantar en decirlo- dijo mientras miraba de reojo lo que sucedía por la habitación.

Harry no pudo evitar e hizo lo mismo que su amiga, y ahí encontró a su prima rodeada de los cuatro hermanos Weasley, de Luna, Math y un par de muchachos más entre ellos Neville, y por primera vez desde lo ocurrido con Peter, Kate sonreía, como el primer día, sonreía y bromeaba con los muchachos.

-Supongo que ver a su madre era lo que tanto le faltaba- dijo Herms mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba asía el centro de la multitud.


	9. Quidditch y más quidditch

Para aclarar este capítulo no estaba en la trama, solo vino en un sueño u quise escribirlo, además quería escribir algo sobre quidditch, más adelante habrá más obviamente, pero esto… es algo que simplemente salió XD, espero les guste…

Capitulo 9: Quidditch, quidditch y mas quidditch

-¿En donde estaban ustedes dos?

-Tranquilo Ronald solo fuimos a ver las pruebas de quidditch de Ravenclaw, mis amigos querían que fuera y Herms me acompañó- dijo la chica Potter mientras se sentaba en una de las tantas mesas de la biblioteca en donde se encontraban ya el pelirrojo y su primo.

-Yo no entiendo a Hermione no le gusta el quidditch.

-Harry, Harry, para una chica lo más interesante del quidditch no es solo ver un par de pelotitas revoloteando de acá para allá, hay cosas mucho más interesantes- dijo la leona con una sonrisa en el rostro y asiendo reír a Hermione que acababa de volver con los brazos llenos de libros.

-A si ¿y qué es eso?

-Ronald tú no lo entenderías, es cosa de chicas- dijo la castaña, con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Cosas de chicas? ¿Hermione Granger en cosas de chicas?- preguntó el pelirrojo ofuscado, ya no le había gustado para nada el cambio que había tenido su amiga el último mes, si incluso comenzaba a llevarse bien con Luna, bueno después de pasar con ella, Ginny y Kate cada momento libre que tenían era obvio que la castaña iba a cambiar un poco al menos.

-¡Sí, Hermione Jane Granger en cosas de chicas! ¡Porque soy una chica!

-Hermione tranquila, si ellos no se han dado cuenta de eso es porque son unos niños, bien que Viktor Krum se dio cuenta de que eras una chica, así que no debes preocuparte mucho por lo que digan estos dos.

-Disculpa prima ¿estos dos? A mí no me metas en las peleas de estos dos, que yo por mi parte hace mucho que sé que Hermione es una mujer- el pelinegro parecía indignado, así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente sin darse cuenta de lo que decía y las repercusiones de ello.

-Así que ya ves a Hermione como una mujer ¿y te podrías enamorar de esa mujer? ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de ella? ¿Cuánto la quieres? ¿Planes para algo formal con ella? ¿Tal vez has pensado en una casa y niños? ¿Y la boda? ¿Y…- Kate al parecer quería seguir con las preguntas, pero una muy roja Hermione la arrastraba desde la parte superior de la túnica asía la sección prohibida, dejando ahí solos a Harry y Ron.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Harry tras salir de un pequeño transe en que lo habían dejado las preguntas de su prima.

-Algo como un cuestionario, pero qué sé yo Harry, son cosas de chicas, y esas dos junto con mi hermana y Luna andan en algo raro.

-¡Harry!- Angelina Johnson venía entrando por la puerta, con un aire de preocupación y rabia mezcladas, entró gritando y no le importó que fuera la biblioteca, ni cuanto la trataran de hacer callar.

Tras Angelina aparecieron Katie y Alicia, cada una jalando a uno de los gemelos, los cuales parecían ser obligados a estar allí.

-Harry, las pruebas para el equipo serán el día de mañana, debemos hallar al mejor guardián, los otros equipos han hallado buenos reemplazos en los chicos del extranjero y nosotros debemos conseguir lo mejor si queremos ganar la copa de quidditch este año.

-Eso se les viene difícil- Kate y Hermione volvían de la sección prohibida- con mis compañeros entre sus filas dudo que puedan hacer mucho para detenerlos.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Tranquila, yo solo digo, no los he visto jugar a ustedes, pero a ellos los conozco como si fueran yo y bueno, son muy buenos, y competitivos entre ellos, así que no la tendrán fácil.

-¿Y acaso dices que si no tenemos a uno de ustedes en el equipo nos encontraremos en desventaja?

-Sí, pero por los gritos que dio su capitana al entrar veo que necesitan un guardián, pero yo soy buscadora y Math es cazador, así que ninguno de los dos les servirá mucho.

El rostro de las tres jugadoras de Gryffindor se incendió, estaban por completo enfadadas lo que les causó gran gracia a los gemelos, pero un miedo indescriptible a Harry, que sabía muy bien que aquellas tres muchachas juntas podían ser peor que cualquier mortífago si se les insultaba en el quidditch como acababa de hacer Kate.

-¿Crees que eres mejor que nosotras en el quidditch?

-No digo eso, pues jamás las he visto jugar, pero de seguro les puedo ganar.

-Así pues muchachita demuéstralo, demuestra que eres tan buena como dices ser, en dos horas más, en el campo de quidditch, lleva tu escoba, claro si tienes el valor- dijo Angelina, antes de salir de biblioteca y tras ella iban las otras dos jugadoras de quidditch.

-Te acabas de ganar la furia de las tres peores chicas de Gryffindor…

-…Eso es malo, muy malo- dijeron los gemelos al ver marcharse a sus compañeras.

-Yo solo dije la verdad, se les hará muy difícil ganarle a los otros equipos con mis amigos en sus filas, no es mi culpa que sean tan serias con el quidditch, es solo un juego.

-Para esas tres es su vida- corrigió Harry, quien ya conocía la pasión de aquellas tres chicas en lo que al quidditch se refería.

-Bueno eso no importa, tendré que enfrentármeles en dos horas, así que eso no me complica.

-¿Iras?

-Claro Ron, no permitiré que me llamen cobarde- dijo la chica Potter mientras sacaba uno de los libros de la mesa y comenzaba a escribir en un pergamino apresuradamente- pero primero debo terminar esta tarea para Runas.

Dos horas después todo Gryffindor estaba en el campo de quidditch esperando el duelo de mujeres, las jugadoras ya se encontraban allí en medio del campo con sus uniformes y escobas listas para darle una paliza a Kate, pero ella venía lo más relajada del mundo, en ropas muggles al igual que Luna, Ginny y Hermione quienes la seguían, por razones obvias Harry, Ron y los gemelos ya se encontraban sobre las galerías para ver el juego.

-Bien como le haremos, ¿tres contra una? Miren que yo hace tiempo que no juego de cazadora- comentó al chica Potter como si nada.

-Si es lo que tú quieres- acotó Angelina, estaba furiosa.

-Eso es injusto- gritó de pronto Ginny- que sea tres contra dos, yo ayudo a Kate.

-Como quieras Weasley. Bien ¿y sus escobas?

Kate movió su varita y como había hecho Harry el año pasado contra el dragón dos escobas llegaron volando y se posaron frente a ellas.

-Creo que todo está listo- dijo mientras le ofrecía una de las escobas a Ginny y montaba en la otra- Luna, Herms suban a las gradas, no se preocupen por nosotras.

Las palabras de Kate fueron como un reto para las jugadoras de quidditch, quienes rápidamente montaron sus escobas y patearon al piso para elevarse, tras ellas fueron Ginny y Kate.

-Quien anote primero 150 puntos gana.

Las chicas subieron a las gradas y se sentaron al lado de Harry, Ron y Math quienes se encontraban con la vista despistada en las gradas viendo como los gemelos recolectaban las apuestas.

-Casi todo el mundo ha apostado a Angelina…

-… es una lástima, si gana vamos a perder mucho dinero- dijeron los gemelos al llegar a su lado.

En ese preciso instante venían entrando los demás americanos.

-Entre los cuatro apostamos 200 galeons a Kate y la chica Weasley- gritó el morfo mago, que venía de cabello amarillo.

-¡Perfecto!- gritaron los gemelos.

-Y nosotras apostamos 50 galeons a Kate- dijo Luna extendiendo su dinero a los gemelos.

-¡Vaya Herms tú apostando es una sorpresa!- gritó Ron a su lado.

-Cuando uno sabe que va a ganar no es apostar es multiplicar su dinero- dijo con toda la confianza que tenía la castaña.

Unos murmullos se armaron, las muchachas ya estaban en el aire, por lo visto arreglando los últimos detalles para el partido, pero las vistas de todos se encontraban puestas en un Slytherin que venía llegando.

-150 galeons a la chica Potter- gritó con su voz amargada Malfoy- que mejor que quitarle dinero a los Weasley de manos de su hermana y una Potter, aunque más que apuesta es un juego, es obvio que esas otras tres no podrán hacer nada- acotó mientras le entregaba el dinero a los Weasley y bajaba una vez más asía al campo.

Nadie se dio cuenta, pero en el momento más desprevenido comenzó el partido, no hubo silbato, ni nada que les avisara, solo una fuerte ráfaga de aire que presidió a Kate en su escoba, quien llevaba la quaffle y se dirigía a los aros.

-¡Que rápida!- gritaron los tres Weasley y Potter desde las gradas.

-Eso es por la escoba, es una escoba dragón alcanza una velocidad de 120 kilómetros por hora en buenas manos, solo hay siete en todo el mundo y ellas se encuentran en nuestras manos- les explicó Math.

-¿Cómo las tienen ustedes?- preguntó Ron boquiabierto tras ver un genial pase entre su hermana y Kate.

-Porque nosotros las construimos.

En el instante de la respuesta, la chica Weasley atravesaba los aros con la quaffle, primer punto para el duo.

Tras unos quince minutos de juego, la diferencia era arrasadora, 90 a 50, un juego impresionante, pero las jugadoras de Gryffindor no podían ni siquiera ver a las otras dos, sobre todo cuando asían esos pases fabulosos, que realmente no se verían de no ser porque ambas cada vez que tenía la quaffle se lanzaban a los postes de gol, en muy pocas ocasiones habían logrado detenerlas, de pronto la bola se escapó de las manos de Ginny, pero solo para hacer un pase magistral con la cola de la escoba para que Kate rematara con un golpe certero de muñeca desvió la bola y anotó el 100 a 50 para las muchachas.

-¡Whau!, pero si parecen profesionales- gritó Ron.

-Y para los pases ni siquiera se miran, es como si estuvieran coordinadas, como si fueran solo una- intentó explicar Harry.

-Es que han entrenado mucho juntas- dijo Herms, pero nadie la alcanzó a oír, pues Ginny anotaba otro tanto.

-¡¿Qué?- gritaron todos los chicos que la rodeaban.

-¡Que entrenan mucho!- gritaron al unísono Hermione y Luna, tras lo cual se miraron y contrario a todo lo que se pudo imaginar Harry se sonrieron.

-Desde hace un par de semanas entrenan juntas- dijo Hermione explicando.

-Desde que Ginny le contó a Kate su sueño de ser jugadora profesional de quidditch- corroboró Luna.

-Se levantan muy temprano para entrenar- volvió a decir la castaña.

-Y todas esas jugadas son de ellas- comentó una vez más la rubia.

El partido siguió así unos cinco minutos más, la ventaja era exorbitante, 140 a 90, pero las jugadoras de Gryffindor no se rendían, así que en un último y desesperado intento se lanzaron contra Ginny y lograron quitarle la quaffle de sus manos, pero ninguna la cogió y la pelota comenzó a caer, Ginny se soltó de su escoba y se lanzó al vacio tras la bola, en unos segundos la alcanzó, pero no había nada que detuviese su caída.

-¡GINNY!- gritaron todos los amigos de la pelirroja.

Pero antes de que la menor de los Weasley quedara estampada contra el piso unas manos la cogieron y la subieron sobre otra escoba, Kate había llegado al momento justo, pero en cuanto van subiendo la pelinegra salta de la escoba y cae en la escoba que había estado utilizando Ginny, cae de pie sobre la vara de la escoba, al instante le llega un pase directo por parte de Ginny , el cual sin el más mínimo esfuerzo entró por los postes, dándoles así el definitivo 150 a 90 y la victoria para ambas muchachas, quienes al tocar piso se abrazaron como hermanas y comenzaban a gritar.

-¡Lo logramos! ¡lo logramos!- gritaban a coro la azabache y la colorina.

-Jugaron muy bien- Angelina, Alicia y Katie bajaron para saludar a sus rivales- son realmente muy buenas, no pudimos ni siquiera marcar un tanto.

-Tal vez sea verdad lo que dijeron, vamos a tener muchos problemas si no tenemos a alguien así en el equipo, parecen profesionales- acotó una Katie con una sonrisa, la única que se le había visto después de perder un partido.

-No lo crean ustedes son muy buenas- dijo Kate mientras estrechaba la mano de la capitana de rojo y oro- el problema son sus escobas, no son capaces de seguirles el paso a ustedes.

-Son lo único que tenemos- explicó una cansada Alicia tirada en el pasto.

En ese preciso instante llegó todo Gryffindor a felicitarlas por el gran partido que habían dado, incluso a las jugadoras de Gryffindor le llegaron sus buenas críticas por las jugadas geniales.

-¡mi dinero!- gritó Kate al verse acercar a los gemelos Weasley.

-Tú no vuelves a apostar con nosotros- dijo Fred mientras le tendía una gran caja repleta de monedas.

-¡4000 galeons! ¡nos dejaras en la ruina!- gritó al lado George.

-No exageres con sus negocios se recuperaran rápido- les dijo golpeando su espalda la chica Potter, en ese instante abrió la caja dejando ver toda esa cantidad de dinero mágico, del cual sacó una pequeña bolsa con sus iniciales y el resto lo dejó ahí y empujó la caja hasta llegar frente a Angelina- 3000 galeons lo suficiente para un nuevo equipo de escobas, claro si Ginny entra en sus filas.

-¡Eso es mucho!, no podemos- gritó Angelina mientras negaba con las manos.

-Claro que pueden, tómenlo como una colaboración de todo Gryffindor con tal de verlos ganar la copa, después de todo el dinero es de las apuestas de todos ellos por ustedes, por su equipo, así que no los defrauden, además ya tienen nueva guardián.

-¿Guardián?, pero si Ginny es cazadora- acotó Katie.

-Esa mujer es multi-talentosa – dijo Kate mientras miraba a la menor de los Weasley sobre los hombros de sus hermanos mayores y que todo el mundo la felicitara- puede jugar en cualquier puesto, eso se los aseguro, va a ser una gran jugadora de elite algún día- así con un fuerte apretón de manos se cerró el trato, Gryffindor aceptaba quedarse con aquel dinero para las nuevas escobas.

-Maldita sea, por ir a jugar quidditch estoy atrasada con los deberes- gritó Kate una vez en la sala común de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué te falta?- preguntó Hermione desde un lado del sillón.

-El reporte para historia de la magia, aunque creo que me falta más que nada porque lo he estado retrasando.

-A mí también me falta, lo podemos hacer juntos- gritó Ron mientras se lanzaba al suelo para quedar al lado de Kate.

-Seguro Ronald- la respuesta de la chica Potter arrancó risas por parte de Harry y Hermione, ya que Ron creía tener alguna oportunidad con Kate, nada más lejos de la verdad pues esta ni siquiera lo llamaba por su nombre de pila.

-Volaste muy bien- otra tentativa para Kate por parte de Ron- eres realmente muy buena, de seguro superas a Harry.

-Hey, que se supone eres mi amigo- gritó Harry mientras se inclinaba para golpear al pelirrojo.

Ahora era el turno de reír de las muchachas.

-Pero en algo tiene razón Ron, juegas mejor que desde la última vez que te vi, realmente entrenar con Ginny ha hecho maravillas en ambas- agregó Herms una vez acabó de reír.

-¿Desde la última vez?- preguntó un confundido Harry- ¿la habías visto volar antes?

-Harry, pensé que te lo había explicado en el campo, Kate y Ginny entrenan todas las mañanas, pero desde hace tiempo que no las he ido a ver volar.

-¡Eso explica porque apostaste!

-Claro Harry, sabía que no iba a perder.

Sorry por el cap, si presume mucho de las habilidades de Kate y Ginny, pero así son las cosas, jajajaj, además vieron la actitud de Luna y Hermione, las cosas van mejorando entre esas dos…

El próximo capítulo el protagonista será Harry, después de todo ya presente a Kate, así que me aburrí y es hora de que nuestro querido niño que vivió sea el protagonista…

Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado.


	10. Visitas y canciones

Capitulo 10: Visitas, bailes y ataques.

-Señorita Granger, señor Weasley hoy necesitaremos de su presencia junto con los demás prefectos en la oficina del profesor Dumbledore tras la cena, por favor sean puntuales.

Al fin acababa de terminar su última clase de aquel día, transformaciones y la profesora Mc Gonagall los acababa de detener para darles noticias a los dos prefectos.

-Claro, como si recorrer este castillo por las noches no fuera suficiente, ahora quizá a que nos irán a mandar- se quejó el pelirrojo tras haber desaparecido del rango de audición de la profesora.

-Pobre Ronald, tendrá que hacer trabajo forzado- le decía Kate mientras agarraba al pelirrojo por las mejillas y se las apretaba, lo cual le provocaba a Ron ponerse del mismo tono rojo que su cabello, más que por la vergüenza era la cercanía de la chica Potter.

-¡Kate! ¡Climb!- en el siguiente pasillo se encontraba el joven profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-¡Anthony!- gritó Kate con el mismo tono utilizado por su profesor.

-Vayan a buscar a los demás y los veo en cinco minutos en mi oficina.

-Pero ¿y la cena?- preguntó a apesadumbrada la chica Potter, ¡no había comido en todo el día! ¿Qué más se podía esperar?

-Después, ahora los necesito ¡Vayan!

Kate le sacó la lengua a su profesor y tomó el brazo de Math mientras salía a otros de los pasillos.

-Al parecer a ella también le tocara trabajo forzado.

En la cena ni vista de los americanos, era como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra. Una vez acabada la cena Harry subió a la torre junto con los gemelos y Neville, ya que Ron y Hermione se vieron obligados a ir a la oficina del director Dumbledore.

Pasada una hora en la cual Harry se vio obligado a ayudar a la pequeña Weasley con un hechizo para la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Hermione y Ron llegaron a la sala común.

-¿Y, qué sucedió?- preguntó Harry curioso.

-Lo peor que me puede suceder- dijo Ron lanzándose asía el sillón.

-No exageres Ron, no es tanto lo que tenemos que hacer- dijo Hermione quien traía un largo pergamino entre sus manos.

-No, claro que no es mucho, es demasiado, tenemos que hacer todo ese maldito pergamino.

-¿Qué pergamino?

Hermione le extendió el pergamino a Harry, en el salía una gran lista de actividades que ambos prefectos debían hacer, para una especie de bienvenida.

-¿Quién viene?- preguntó Harry.

-El ministro de magia, junto con el ministro de magia de Estados Unidos, de seguro es por Kate y sus amigos.

-¿Es cierto ya llegó Kate?- preguntó el pelirrojo mientras miraba en todas direcciones.

-No aun, por lo cual me vi obligado a enseñarle un hechizo a tu hermana.

Un sonoro suspiro de Ron llamó la atención de todos los ahí presentes, entre los cuales muchos giraron a verlo, entre ellos sus hermanos mayores.

-Al parecer el pequeño Ronald está enamorado- dijo George mientras juntaba su manos en forma de corazón.

-Es cierto hermano mío- comentó Fred- ojala y sea de una chica.

-¡Claro que es de una chica!- gritó Ron con toda la fuerza que le dieron sus pulmones- es la mujer más maravillosa y gentil que puede haber.

-¿Y quién es Ron?- preguntó una Hermione curiosa que dejaba ver por primera vez su interés en aspectos románticos frente a los chicos, quienes se quedaron mirándola con los ojos abiertos- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo preguntar?

-No es eso señorita prefecta….

-es solo que a ti no te interesan este tipo de cosas.

-Si me interesan, que no las hablé con ustedes es otra cosa, bien cuenta Ron.

-Bien es… Kate- dijo en un susurro inaudible para los demás.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-Kate, Kate ¡Kate!

Todos los ahí presentes abrieron sus ojos de par en par, Ronald Weasley acababa de confesar que estaba enamorado de Katlein Potter, la prima de su mejor amigo. Las risas por parte de los gemelos no se hicieron esperar, llegando incluso a contagiar a Hermione.

-¿Qué tiene tanta gracia?- pregunto el menor de los varones Weasley con un rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

-Hermano mío, haber como te lo explico…

-Pequeño Ronald ¿tú en verdad crees que ella te llegaría a ver como algo más?

-Es cierto Ron- dijo Hermione acercándose al pelirrojo- Kate está fuera de tú alcance.

-Pero, pero… en este tiempo me le he ido ganando, si incluso ella misma busca tocarme, jugar conmigo- intentó reclamar Ron.

-Ron hace eso con todos.

-Incluso con nosotros dos- dijeron a la par los gemelos.

-Pero, pero… Harry tú eres su primo, dime tú ¿crees que Kate me pueda ver como algo más?

-Ron, no la conozco tanto en ese aspecto, no sabría qué decir.

-¿Pero haríamos buena pareja cierto?-preguntó Ron tirándose a los pies de Harry.

Harry cerró sus ojos intentando ver a su prima y a su mejor amigo juntos, y por un instante los pudo ver juntos riéndose, en una gran casa, en un futuro juntos- Claro los dos serían muy felices- susurró pero llegó a los oídos de sus amigos- Kate y Ron, y yo con….- los colores del rostro de Harry subieron, era imposible que estuviera pensando en esa posibilidad, era imposible que estuviera pensando en ella como algo más que una amiga.

-Kate y Ron, ¿y tú con?- cuando abrió los ojos Harry pudo ver a Hermione muy cerca suyo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Con nadie- gritó luego de ponerse aun más rojo, tomar sus cosas y salir disparado a su cuarto.

En cuanto llegó Harry se lanzó en su cama, cerró las cortinas y se puso la almohada sobre su cara, tratando de ahogar el pensamiento que hace poco había tenido, nada le parecía horrible, muy por el contrario le gustaba, pero ella era su amiga, él no podía pensar en ella de esa manera, sobre todo porque ella jamás lo vería como algo más, el solo era un amigo en su vida, nada más.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo en sus pensamientos, pero Harry cayó dormido sin piedad, entonces algo interrumpió su glorioso sueño, un ruido, más que ruido un estruendo entró en su cuarto y abrió sus cortinas de manera muy sonora y saltó en su cama.

-Harry, necesito el mapa y la capa- gritó Ron mientras saltaba directamente al baúl de Harry- ¿Dónde los tienes?

-¡Cállate Ron!- gritó desde una de las otras camas Dean, quien intentaba conciliar el sueño.

-¡Cállate Dean! ¡Esto es urgente! Harry las cosas- volvió a gritar Ron mientras revolvía las cosas de Harry.

-¿Para que los quieres?- preguntó Harry, quien venía recién entendiendo la situación.

-Kate no llega aun y estoy preocupado por ella.

-Ron calma aun debe estar con el profesor Anthony.

-¡Harry es muy tarde! ¡Ya es de madrugada y aun no llega!

-¡Cállate Ronald!- volvió a gritar Dean.

-¡Cállame si puedes!, Harry ella es una Potter y si es como tú, es un imán para los problemas.

Harry lo pensó por unos segundos, es cierto él era un imán para los problemas y al parecer su prima tenía la misma suerte, además se le podía agregar que era muy arriesgada para todo lo que asía, así que sin mucho que recalcar se puso de pie y sacó desde bajo su cama la capa de invisibilidad y cogió a Ron y bajaron las escaleras a la sala común.

-¿Qué hora es?

-La una de la madrugada Harry- contestó preocupado Ron mientras miraba el reloj en forma de cabeza de león sobre la chimenea.

-Bien, veamos donde está Kate.

Una rápida búsqueda de ambos muchachos localizó a la chica Potter en el quinto piso absolutamente sola.

-¡Vamos!- gritó Ron mientras lanzaba la capa por sobre su cabeza y la de Harry, arrastrando a Potter por todas las escaleras restantes.

Los pasillos estaban en completa soledad, al parecer no había nadie custodiándolos, pues no se toparon ni con Filch, ni su odiosa gata. En cuanto llegaron al quinto piso una suave música los inundó, un piano se oía muy cerca y era acompañado de un violín y un suave golpeteo metálico, entonces guiándose más por sus oídos que su sentido común fueron a dar justo frente una puerta en el momento en que una voz femenina asía su aparición.

Era una tarde de mucho calor

cuando pararon a descansar.

Bajo las ramas de un sauce llorón

comenzaron a soñar.

La voz era indudablemente de Kate Potter, la melodía envolvió tanto a Ron que sin decir, ni importar nada entró en la sala, suerte de que Harry lo había notado, pues como pudo lo siguió para que al pelirrojo no saliera de la capa invisible.

Se hizo de noche, ella no estaba

el bosque era un juego de sombras.

Pasaron horas, muchas mañanas

tardes enteras buscando su calor

La puerta del salón se abrió levemente y unos ojos azules se clavaron directo en aquellas personas que aunque no pudiese ver, sabía muy bien que se encontraban allí.

Y nunca imaginó quién provocó su soledad,

el árbol que robo su ilusión, su corazón.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras seguía cantando, Kate se fue acercando poco a poco a la puerta.

Era ese viejo arbol, se acercó y de pronto descubrió,

que no eran gotas lo que resbalaban

eran lágrimas de su amor.

Se fue acercando y lentamente

se unió al cuerpo de su enemigo

y en su interior pudo escuchar

esos latido que le quitaron pero...

La música subió su intensidad, y Kate cada vez estaba más cerca de ellos, entonces con un rápido movimiento de mano la capa invisible salió volando dejando ver a Harry y Ron.

Nunca imaginó quién provocó su soledad,

el árbol que robo su ilusión, su corazón.(x2)

Su corazón, su corazón,

su corazón, su corazón,

su corazón, su corazón.

Tras eso Kate siguió cantando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras volvía a su asiento.

_Su corazón_

-Al parecer tenemos visitas- desde el fondo de la habitación asía la aparición el profesor de DCAO, solo en ese instante Harry se dio cuenta de que en aquella habitación también se encontraban todos los americanos, muchos de ellos incluso frente a instrumentos musicales.

-Cantas muy bien- Ron se comenzaba a acercar a Kate, ignorando por completo la presencia de todos los allí presentes, para él en ese cuarto solo estaban ellos dos, claro hasta que el rubio Math se paró frente a él impidiendo que se acercara más.

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Felicitarla.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó el rubio.

-¡No!

-Saben que, si se van a matar háganlo cuando yo me haya ido- Kate a paso rápido se dirigió a la puerta, tomó del brazo a Harry y se lo llevó asia el séptimo piso- es por eso que no tengo novio, todos los hombres son unos malditos celosos- dijo finalmente cuando se encontraban frente al retrato de la dama gorda, enfatizando cada palabra, pues tras ellos venían el rubio y el pelirrojo.

Tras entrar por el retrato Katlein se marchó asía su cuarto después de despedirse de Harry, ignorando por completo a los otros dos.

-Vez, se enojó por tú culpa- gritó el pelirrojo.

-¿Mi culpa? ¡Todo estaba bien hasta que tú llegaste!

-¡Yo…

Harry desapareció por las escaleras de los cuartos de varones, a él tampoco le apetecía ver matarse a ese par.

-Por Dios como ha pasado la semana- se quejaba el pelirrojo durante el desayuno en el gran comedor- hemos tenido que hacer cientos de cosas, ¡ya estoy harto!

A Harry se le arrancó una gran risotada, durante la última semana sus mejores amigos habían estado ocupados hasta las orejas por las preparaciones para la llegada del ministro de magia de estados unidos, tanto que ambos ahora tenían unas grandes ojeras.

-No entiendo a Kate- dijo de pronto el pelirrojo- desde hace una semana se está sentando en Ravenclaw con Luna y ni siquiera nos presta atención.

-Habla por ti, yo he charlado todas las tardes con ella, cuando ustedes han estado ocupados, de hecho ya quedamos de acuerdo en la primera salida a Hogsmeade para ver a Sirius y Lupin.

-Eso es muy bueno Harry, realmente muy bueno- dijo mientras sonreía Hermione, lo cual hizo que sin causa Harry se comenzara a poner de un color rojo- hoy viene el ministro de magia para ver que todo esté en orden y no vayan a haber problemas.

-¿Problemas? ¿Qué tipo de problemas podrían haber?

-Papá dice que andemos con cuidado ese día- una voz a sus espaldas hizo saltar al trío dorado de sus asientos, para ver a la pelirroja menor de los Weasley sentarse junto a ellos- Tonks me mandó una lechuza, el día de ayer hubo una fuga masiva en

Azkaban.

-¡¿Qué?

-Ron, no grites, que es un secreto. El ministro ha dicho que no pasó nada, que realmente todo es una mentira, incluso prohibió publicar el hecho.

-De seguro Voldemort debe estar detrás- dijo Harry mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, mientras recordaba todo el daño que había hecho aquel ser en su familia.

-Lo mismo dice Moody, que de seguro ya deben de estar con él, lo peor es que con ellos se escaparon grandes mortífagos, entre ellos Rodholfus Lestrange, Greiback el hombre lobo…

-Por alguna razón ese nombre me suena.

-Fue el que transformó a Lupin en hombre lobo- susurró Harry, el año anterior Sirius se había encargado de contarle como había sido la transformación de su antiguo profesor, una historia triste.

-Además también escapó- todos juntaron sus cabezas, era un gran secreto que nadie debía saber- Bellatrix Lestrange.

Un fuerte sonido de loza rompiéndose se escuchó tras ellos, ahí a su lado se encontraba Neville con un rostro tétrico, lleno de miedo, pero con un rastro de ira. Durante breves instantes los ojos de Neville se conectaron con los de sus amigos, tras lo cual el joven salió corriendo directo a los jardines de la escuela.

-Neville- susurró bajito Ginny antes de salir tras él.

-Pero que le pasa ¿Por qué actuó así?

-No lo recuerdas he Ron.

-¿Recordar qué Harry?

-Durante la historia que nos contaron el profesor Lupin y la profesora Mc Gonagall dijeron que una mortifaga con el nombre de Bellatrix Lestrange había torturado a los padres de Neville hasta llevarlos a la locura- contesto Hermione con la voz un poco cortada.

Los ojos de los tres amigos se llenaron de tristeza, todo el mundo sabía que los padres de Harry habían muerto, pero también había habido muchas personas más dañadas en aquella guerra, entre ellas los Longbottom, y ahora abrían muchos más si no podían detener a Voldemort.

-Es hora de irnos- Hermione cogió a ambos chicos y los guió a las afueras del castillo.

Ese día era una gran excepción para ellos, absolutamente todo el día tendrían clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras, había sido un permiso muy largo de tramitar, pero que el profesor Griffin había puesto completa insistencia en aquello.

-Bienvenidos a esta clase especial de defensa contra las artes oscuras para todos los alumnos de quinto año- gritaba el profesor de DCAO sobre una roca cercana al lago negro- el día de hoy nos concentraremos en un hechizo en específico, pero para avanzar más allá me gustaría comenzar con una breve reseña de la magia cuando somos niños.

A pesar de que no lo hayamos sabido desde nuestro nacimiento somos mágicos, desde que cumplimos un año o incluso menos podemos hacer magia sin varita, aquello se debe a que tenemos una capacidad mágica increíble y cuando niños más aun, pues es magia en su estado más puro, en algunos casos cuando los bebes mágicos lloran las luces se apagan o cuando crecen un poco más en más de alguna pataleta que hayan tenido seguramente expulsaron magia pura, esta magia es también llamada la magia de los sentimientos, cuando somos niños solamente podemos realizarla, mas no controlarla, son aquellos casos que aun se dan en algunos de ustedes, tal vez cuando se enfadan mucho o cuando están muy alegres o tristes llegan a salir ondas de magia, que son solo pequeñas muestras mágicas de su verdadera capacidad.

Como pueden entender entonces para realizar esta magia no se necesita una varita, supongo que todos saben que una varita no es más que un canal por el cual fluye nuestra magia, pero también es un controlador de esta, nos restringe la cantidad de magia a utilizar, es por eso que grandes magos han dejado de utilizar sus varitas, un ejemplo perfecto es el director Albus Dumbledore, el puede realizar magia sin varita, o magia de los sentimientos, pues de seguro él se conoce mucho y es capaz de dominar sus propios sentimientos.

-Bien ¿alguien tiene alguna duda hasta el momento?, bien nada, que bueno- se contesto a sí mismo sin darle tiempo a nadie de levantar la mano si quiera.

Esta magia es llamada magia de los sentimientos pues está conectada directamente a sus sentimientos, los sentimientos básicos son cuatro ¿Cuáles son?

-Alegría, tristeza, odio y amor.

-Bien señorita Parvati, cinco puntos para Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo lo supo?- susurró Ron para que solo Hermione y Harry pudiesen oírlos.

-Leyendo las babosadas de corazón de bruja cualquiera- contestó Hermione enfadada, ella había levantado la mano antes de que Parvati hablara.

Como ha dicho la señorita Patil, hay cuatro sentimientos básicos, por lo cual hay cuatro hechizos básicos, ustedes ya dominan uno que es el Patronus, en el cual vuelcan su alegría, hoy nos encontramos aquí pues utilizaremos el hechizo más potente que puede haber, pues proviene del sentimiento más poderoso que pueda tener algún mago, el odio, la ira, hoy les enseñaré la base de aquel hechizo, es por eso que la clase se extenderá por todo el día, pues necesito que lo dominen a él, que ustedes dominen el hechizo y sus sentimientos, que no sea al revés.

El hechizo se llama Faury o Fury, como deseen, después de todo el nombre no es lo importante, pues ni siquiera nos servirá, es solo un nombre, lo que hace que el hechizo sirva no es la pronunciación, tampoco el movimiento de varita, ni mucho menos la pose en que se coloquen, lo único que importa para este hechizo es la concentración y el sentimiento de odio, nada más.

De un salto el profesor Griffin se bajó de la roca, a la cual comenzó a apuntar con su varita, asiéndola levitar hasta el centro del lago negro, en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente alejada de todos, la roca explotó en mil pedazos, los cuales cayeron al lago sin más.

Ese es el poder de este hechizo, el poder de la destrucción, esta variará según el odio sentido por ustedes y también el poder que tengan sobre sus propios sentimientos, en un principió quizá ni siquiera logren mover la piedra, pero que eso no les preocupe, significa que no han sentido odio en su vida y eso es realmente bueno, pues el odio es un sentimiento que cuesta mucho llevar dentro y dejarlo salir en forma controlada cuesta demasiado. Bien comencemos con lo práctico que es lo que debemos hacer, necesito dos víctimas, digo voluntarios capacitados- el profesor se reía a carcajadas, algunos alumnos lo acompañaron, mientras otros comenzaban a temblar, pues el castaño profesor posaba sus ojos en ellos- listo ya los tengo, Potter Harry y Weasley, al frente ahora.

Con un paso que solo los condenados a la horca pueden tener, Harry y Ron caminaron directo al profesor de DCAO, quien parecía tener una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-¿Bien muchachos que les parece la idea de explotar en pedazos?- el rostro de Ron palideció al escuchar las palabras del profesor- vamos Weasley no pongas esa cara, debes tomarlo por el lado bueno, si algo te explota no tendrás que ir a clases durante un tiempo- Ron palideció aun más, lo que asustó de gran forma al profesor, incluso Harry estaba sujetando a su amigo en caso de que se fuera a desmayar- mejor dejo de bromear, al parecer el señor Weasley se toma las cosas muy enserio, lo que necesito preguntarles es si ambos saben hacer el hechizo protego.

Harry y Ron asintieron.

-Bien, eso es lo que necesito de ustedes, en caso de que algo suceda, utilicen aquel hechizo para protegerse y proteger a sus amigos, nada más ¿ok?

Vayan a sus puestos- dijo el profesor indicándoles posiciones en primera fila- bien ya que tenemos nuestros protectores necesitamos ahora un voluntario para el hechizo, ¿nadie?, vamos algún valiente. Señorita Granger, usted que siempre levanta la mano, venga aquí y muéstrenos su odio.

Hermione, con la confianza que la acompaña siempre (N/A: nótese el sarcasmo) pasó al lado del profesor.

-Bien, concéntrese en la roca, imagínese que es la persona que más odia en este mundo.

-¡Pero yo no odio a nadie!- gritó Hermione y a sus espaldas se escucharon unas leves risas, que venían de Ron, quien trataba de taparse la boca para no reír más, los colores del rostro de Ron habían vuelto por completo.

-¿Alguna idea señor Weasley?- preguntó un muy interesado profesor.

-Sí, Luna Lovegood.

-¿La señorita Lovegood?, pero si se ve tan tierna, como es posible que la señorita Granger la odie.

-¡No odio a Luna!, solo… tenemos diferencias de pensamientos, nada más.

-¡Mentirosa!- se escuchó un grito desde la parte más alejada de la clase, ahí se encontraba Kate con las manos en su boca, como para arreglar algo de lo que había dicho.

Los colores en la cara de Hermione subieron nuevamente, ya se había vuelto una costumbre, pues cada vez que hablaba con la chica Potter se ponía así, y nadie tenía idea de lo que en realidad pasaba.

-Ok, bien señorita Granger ya que no odia a nadie, pongámosla en una situación tensa, mire la roca fijamente, imagínese que es el chico que le gusta.

-¡Ni que fuera Crabbe!- esta vez el grito vino de la boca de Ron, a quien le llegó una mirada de "te callas o te mato" por parte de Hermione.

-Como iba diciendo, imagínese que la roca es su enamorado y que lo está besando su mejor amiga.

-¡Eso es imposible!- gritó de pronto Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…. Porque…. Es imposible y punto.

-Señorita Granger ya me está dando dolor de cabeza, al parecer de usted no voy a sacar un sentimiento de odio profundo nunca, lo único que voy a sacar van a ser risas de sus compañeros, así que por favor vuelva a su lugar, lo volveremos a intentar más adelante.

Hermione volvió al lugar que había estado ocupando, con la cara completamente roja y lanzando miradas de temer a Ron y a Kate.

-A ver, ¿a quien podemos ocupar?, señor Longbottom ¿podría hacernos el honor?

Neville, quien se encontraba un poco apartado del grupo caminó al frente, en él aun se podían ver rastro de los sentimientos provocados por la noticia de la fuga de la torturadora de sus padres.

-Bien señor Longbottom, imagínese que aquella roca es la persona que más odia en el mundo, la que más daño le ha causado, la que lo hace enfadarse, imagíneselo e intente mandar toda aquella furia directo a la roca.

Tras hablar el profesor dio un par de pasos atrás y se puso a la misma distancia en que se encontraban Harry y Ron.

Tras unos segundos, la roca comenzó a moverse, casi como si estuviera temblando, en cuanto el profesor Griffin iba a dar por acabado el hechizo, la roca explotó en pedazos, de los cuales muchos salieron volando en dirección a los muchachos a quienes no llegaron a tocar gracias a los hechizos de protección de Ron, Harry y el profesor Griffin.

-Bien hecho Neville- dijo el profesor Griffin mientras golpeaba la espalda del muchacho, de la cual caía un poco de polvo, por la nube del mismo que se había formado tras la explosión y que cubrió por completo a Neville- bien hecho, lograste concentrarte, y expresar sus sentimientos en un solo punto, te felicito, además lograste controlarlo muy bien y a la primera, que es lo más impresionante que he visto, te felicito realmente 20 puntos para Gryffindor por tu gran desempeño.

De la nada se comenzaron a escuchar unos aplausos, que fueron seguidos por la mayoría de los alumnos de quinto año, todos eran para Neville, con aquella demostración ya no se podía considerar a Neville Longbottom un niño como el de antes, no, ahora todos sabían lo que él podía hacer.

La clase continuó en calma, sin altos ni bajos, todos como mínimo habían hecho explotar una pequeña roca, pero nada tan impresionante como lo hecho por Neville.

-La clase de hoy fue increíble- dijo Ron camino al gran comedor para la cena.

-Solo lo dices, porque gracias a ello no tuvimos pociones y transformaciones.

-Y tu muy triste por ello ¿verdad Hermione?

-¡Ronald!

-¡Muchachos!- en la puerta se encontraba Ginny gritándolos a más no poder- entren ahora mismo, el ministro de magia se encuentra adentro y creo que quiere hablar.

Harry, Hermione y Ron corrieron tras la pelirrojo y se sentaron en los únicos puestos libres que quedaban en la mesa de Gryffindor que casualmente se encontraban cerca de Neville, Kate, Math y curiosamente Luna.

-Niños, el día de hoy tenemos la agradable sorpresa de tener aquí al ministro de magia, como creo que ya todos saben, el día de mañana lo tendremos a él de invitado junto al ministro de magia de Estados Unidos- cada palabra que decía la remarcaba con autoridad y un toque de cariño, esa cualidad que solo se podían mezclar en él y siempre mirando sobre sus lentes de media luna.

El ministro ni siquiera esperó a que el director Dumbledore le diera la palabra, pues ya se encontraba de pie junto al anciano director hablando con voz fuerte y clara, como intentando demostrar su mayor rango.

-Alumnos de Hogwarts, el día de mañana llegará una visita muy importante para nosotros es el ministro de magia de los estados unidos, como entenderán es una visita muy importante en el ministerio y a decidido venir a ver esta escuela tras enterarse que algunos compatriotas suyos se encuentran aquí, por esa razón como su ministro les pido que se comporten, no hagan bromas, es algo muy importante para las relaciones con aquel país esta visita, el ministro acaba de asumir su cargo solo el año anterior y quiere conocer a los países europeos, solo espero que lo traten bien, de lo contrario…

-Sí, sí ministro los muchachos ya entendieron- interrumpió el director mientras lanzaba una pequeña mirada en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor, más precisamente a dos gemelos de cabellos rojizos- bien, el ministro ya se marcha y ustedes pueden continuar con su comida.

Tras la corta intervención del director, este salió asía el cuarto de la parte de atrás del comedor, tras él iba el ministro.

-Qué raro ustedes son estadounidenses pero nacieron aquí en Inglaterra- dijo con su usual tono soñador la rubia Luna.

-Es cierto ¿Por qué?- la acompañó Ron (N/a: No sé si es idea mía pero esos dos se parecen un poco *_*u)

- Viviendo en Estados Unidos toda una vida, somos gringos, nada más, a parte nuestra personalidad lo dicta así.

-¿Su personalidad?

-Sí, bueno, nosotros somos más directos que ustedes, un poco egocéntricos diría yo, incluso rayando en lo narcisista, además somos arriesgados, un poco más conflictivos, de hecho mucho, tenemos buenas leyes contra los magos oscuros, bueno en general es un buen país- terminó la chica Potter de hablar con una sonrisa en su rostro- claro, salvo por el equipo de quidditch, *suspiro* nunca llegaremos a ganar la copa.

Tras esa muestra de un muy sentido patriota por parte de Kate todos los que la oían estallaron en risas.

-Aunque para que esté aquí el ministro debe ser algo grave- el tono de Kate cambió por completo del tono de broma que había ocupado antes a uno más serio.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé si lo saben, pero el nuevo ministro de magia de estados unidos es conocido por su rigidez en asuntos que tengan que ver con magia mal utilizada o más bien decir con magos oscuros, seguramente se enteró de lo de Voldemort y quiere hacer algo,

-¿Por qué? Después de todo no es asunto de su país.

-Es cierto Ronald, no es asunto de Estados Unidos, es de todo el mundo, si Voldemort toma el poder aquí no se detendrá y antes de que llegué a América, seguramente el ministro querrá hacer algo.

-Aun no entiendo porque.

-Simple, tal y como Voldemort hay muchos magos que tienen el mismo pensamiento y no dudarán en unirse a él, y eso es lo que hay que evitar.

El resto de la comida transcurrió en el más completo silencio, nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra alguna, pues todos se encontraban en sus propios pensamientos.

Finalmente llegó el día o más bien decir la cena en donde se presentaría el ministro de magia de los Estados Unidos, todos los alumnos habían sido "guiados" por sus profesores a utilizar sus mejores ropas escolares para la ocasión, además un trabajo extra que se había dado la profesora Mc Gonagall era de avisar y llegar al punto de casi amenazar a los gemelos para que no hicieran una de las suyas durante aquella cena.

El gran salón se encontraba elegantemente decorado con los colores de las cuatro casas en cada una de sus esquinas, además tras la mesa de profesores se encontraba alzado el escudo de Hogwarts y junto a él las banderas inglesa y estadounidense. Cerca de la mesa de profesores se encontraba un pequeño escenario con instrumentos musicales y un par de sillas por aquí y por allá, todo esto era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena que entraba por las grandes ventanas y se reflejaba en el cielo hechizado del salón.

De pronto las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron y por ellas entraron el ministro de magia ingles y su equivalente americano, un señor de no tan avanzada edad, pero con un rostro sumamente serio, su cabello corto y un poco blanco le daban un aspecto aun más intimidante, además de su propia constitución física, no era muy alto, pero era realmente fuerte por lo que se podía apreciar a través de su traje negro, pues, a diferencia de todos los magos adultos de Inglaterra, quienes acostumbraban a llevar túnicas, él iba en un traje negro muy serio, al igual que su apariencia.

En cuanto estuvieron frente a los profesores, estos ágilmente se levantaron de sus asientos para saludar a ambos ministros, tras lo cual el director Dumbledore se puso de pie.

-Alumnos míos, como ya lo saben hoy tenemos la agradable presencia del ministro de magia estadounidense George Bush (N/a: jajaja, fue el único que se me ocurrió, a demás de cómo lo describió Kate, me pareció perfecto para el puesto) y como es un honor recibirlo en esta institución educacional que mejor que divertirlo un poco así que todos de pie y dediquémosle una linda canción.

Todos los alumnos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a cantar una pegajosa tonada que era guiada por el propio profesor Dumbledore, dejando muy sorprendidos tanto al ministro estadounidense como a los alumnos de la AAMM que esperaban a un lado del salón. (N/A: Jajaja, está idea no fue mía, pero me parece graciosa, sobretodo en la escena editada de HP 4, es cuando cantan todos para las escuelas participantes del torneo de los tres magos, pero eran realmente desafinados, jajaja, para quien quiera la escena me la pide, yo la tengo con varias escenas editadas más)

Tras aquel melodioso canto por parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts el director volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Alumnos, como todos ya saben hace un tiempo tenemos entre nuestras filas a compañeros extranjeros, les pido un fuerte aplauso para ellos, pues ahora nos han de deleitar con una hermosa canción.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, entre los cuales los muchachos americanos tomaban sus puestos en el pequeño escenario, en una de las sillas centrales se sentó Kate, quien tenía un pequeño pandero en su mano a su lado se sentó el morfomago quien ahora llevaba el cabello de color negro y con un peinado muy parecido al de Harry, mientras los demás muchachos se instalaban a su alrededor frente a los instrumentos musicales.

Los primeros acordes se hicieron escuchar y los muchachos comenzaron a cantar.

_Yo te vi llorar_

_cuando nadie te miraba_

_escondiendo esa lágrima_

_que se te escapaba_

_Yo te vi tan triste y tan solito_

_que hubiera dado mi vida_

_por curarte las heridas_

_Ven a mí, te cuidaré,_

_Te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces_

_Y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva_

_Por Dios ven a mí._

_Ven a mí, te buscaré,_

_Y te amaré como nadie en la Tierra te amo_

_Ven a mí._

_Yo se que tendrás razones para el amor,_

_pero solo una palabra borrará tu dolor._

_Tienes que probarme no te vayas,_

_porque estoy lleno de besos_

_y quiero cuidarte el alma_

_Ven a mí, te cuidaré,_

_Te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces_

_Y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva_

_Por Dios ven a mí._

_Ven a mí, te buscaré,_

_Y te amaré como nadie en la Tierra te amo_

_Ven a mí._

_Ven a mí, te cuidaré,_

_Te besaré esos ojitos tan dulces_

_Y calmare la pena que tu alma lleva_

_Por Dios ven a mí._

_Ven a mí, te buscaré,_

_Y te amaré como nadie en la Tierra te amo_

_Ven a mí._

_Ven a mí._

Tras la primera canción, fuertes aplausos se hicieron escuchar, ante lo cual los muchachos se pusieron de pie e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, tras lo cual se volvieron a sentar para comenzar a tocar un nuevo tema.

_Ahora que yo a ti te veo a mi lado, es como una ilusión_

_pensar que un día yo te vi derrotado, y ya todo paso_

_esa luz en tu mirada, fue la que un día lloro_

_y la esperanza que siempre tuviste, fue la que un día gano_

_coro:_

_Aquí estoy, de aquí no me voy_

_aquí estoy y mi ilusión es ayudarte_

_aquí estoy, mi mano te doy_

_aquí estoy, yo nunca podre olvidarte_

_La vida juega a que tu no la entiendas, veras como paso_

_jugaste al juego cerca de perderlo, y ya todo cambio_

_cuantas noches que pasaste, soñando una ilusión_

_cuantos días largos que lloraste, y ya todo paso_

_coro_

_aquí estoy (aquí estoy)_

_de aquí no me voy (de aquí no me voy)_

_aquí estoy y mi ilusión es ayudarte_

_aquí estoy (aquí estoy)_

_yo mi mano te doy (mi mano te doy)…_

Antes de que los muchachos pudieran terminar la canción, las ventanas del gran salón se rompieron y por ellas entraron dos criaturas, altas, peludas, con una fisonomía entre animal y humana, las cuales comenzaron a aullar.

-¡Hombres lobo!- gritó de pronto alguien.

En un dos por tres decenas, si es que no cientos de elfos domésticos aparecieron y tan rápido como habían llegado se marcharon, solo que esta vez llevándose a gran cantidad de alumnos con ellos, sobre todo los más pequeños.

Aun con la intervención de los elfos, gran cantidad de alumnos habían quedado allí, entre ellos se contaba con la presencia de Harry Potter y su grupo, además también quedaban un par de alumnos de la casa verde-plata, entre ellos un rubio, quien lamentablemente se encontraba muy, pero muy cerca de los hombres lobo.

Un aullido fue la única señal de ataque que dieron las bestias, cuando estaba a centímetros de su presa más cercana, del rubio Draco Malfoy, de la nada apareció una leona, la cual se lanzó directo al cuello del hombre lobo, justo en ese instante apareció Dobby y se llevó al espantado rubio a un lugar seguro.

De un golpe, un feroz manotazo, la leona fue apartada del hombre lobo mientras era lanzada contra el otro, quien a su vez le propinó dos fuertes golpes y la lanzó contra la pared, en el preciso instante en que caía la leona se transforma en una Kate inconsciente y con sangre saliendo de las grandes heridas causadas por las bestias.

La escena desgarró por completo a Harry, quien, sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo con su varita en alto y lanzando hechizos aturdidores a las bestias, tras él todo el profesorado se encontraba asiendo lo mismo, incluyendo al ministro de magia estadounidense.

Lamentablemente, los hombres lobo no eran los únicos en aquel ataque, tras ellos una risa espeluznante se hizo oír, con un toque de locura incluido, entonces apareció, una mujer vestida de negro entero, con un cabello del mismo color por completo desarreglado y dejando ver unas pocas canas en el.

-Lestrange- gritó el ministro ingles, tan fuerte que llegó a oídos de todo el mundo.

La bruja, sin presentaciones y sin ver quien estaba ahí comenzó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra, uno de los cuales iba directo a Harry, pero antes de que llegara a rozarlo fue detenido por el director Albus Dumbledore, quien alzó su varita para lanzar un hechizo, pero mucho antes de que las luces de colores salieran de su varita una fuerte explosión remeció todo el salón, destruyendo por completo la muralla por la cual habían entrado los intrusos.

La fuerte explosión hizo salir volando a todos los que se encontraban en las cercanías, entre ellos Harry y el cuerpo inerte de Kate.

Fuertes aullidos se hicieron escuchar y una voz femenina prometer que regresarían. Los intrusos se habían marchado, mientras los demás se encontraban tirados en el piso o resguardados por la fuerte explosión, solo había una persona de pie que apuntaba fuertemente con su varita directo al muro, era nada más y nada menos que Neville Longbottom.


End file.
